SW1: The Lion King Adventure
by MWolfL
Summary: The very first Superwolf Adventure. Can the Superwolves save Simba and Mufasa from Scar's evil plot, or will a few other villains distract them?
1. The Circle of Life

A.N. Here we go, the first Superwolf Adventure! Now, these Adventure stories are very important to me. Even more important than my other stories. This is because these stories are like an autobiography of my alternate life, the life my cartoon self goes through. So no flames, if I get any I'm just going to report it for abuse. However if you want to say something bad about an evil character, you're more than welcome to, just please don't use swear words. Also characters that aren't part of any show or movie or book belong to me, so please ask permission before using them. The rest of the characters obviously don't belong to me.

Before we started off on our first Adventure, I brought everyone to our resting spot to get acquainted. We Superwolves were in our wolf forms, no one knew our human forms at the time but they knew that we were humans. It took a while for the Kids Next Door operatives to get on friendly terms with the adults and teenagers, since most of the ones in their world are their enemies. They became a bit warmer after finding out that the adults and teens were more kid-friendly than their enemies. Also, it took a few minutes for our friends to get used to Casper, but when they did they, especially Danny, were very happy to meet a friendly ghost. Suddenly, a light on my watch, which I use for communication and disguises, started flashing. I knew that meant we had to get going to the world where our first adventure would take place. In that instant, a glowing square opened up in front of us: a portal. The team and I went through….

.…And ended up in a Savannah. Eliza, having visited one many times, immediately recognized where we were despite the fact it was nighttime.

"We're in Africa!" She said happily.

She didn't know which World this was, but she could always make friends on this continent. Addy was happy too, since she always wanted to explore her ancestor's homeland and learn about her people's culture. Knowing this, I gave her a book on African language during the second time I visited her.

Suddenly, it was sunrise. To the team's great surprise, I let out a howl. They looked at me, confused, and then they noticed shadows moving across the grass. They looked up, and saw many different flocks of birds, all going in the same direction. They looked around, and saw many African animals going in the same direction too. What really confused the team was that predator and prey were walking together.

Suddenly, an unknown female voice started singing:

From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to see than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<br>There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than can ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high  
>Through the sapphire sky<br>Keeps great and small on the endless round

I leapt down the hill we were on. When everyone else looked down they saw me on a skateboard. Then, to everyone's great shock, they started going down uncontrollably! They looked down, and saw the same skateboard I had. The most shocking feature was that they didn't have wheels! No one except for me knew it at the time, but the 'skateboards' were really hoverboards, a futuristic type of skateboard. The only ones who didn't have them were Casper, Fu-Fu, Goddard, and George, they flew alongside us instead.

It's the Circle of Life  
>And it moves us all<br>Through despair and hope  
>Through faith and love<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the Circle  
>The Circle of Life<p>

We suddenly stopped near a mountain of a rock, and the hoverboards disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

I went over to the back of the rock, and motioned to Harry, Ron W, and Hermione to follow. They followed me up the rock as if it were a sidewalk, even though they were confused why we were going up there. The rest of the team just watched us, also confused and not knowing what to do. When we reached the top, I just sat there, almost as still as a statue. The other three Superwolves stared at me, wondering what was going on.

Then they saw that below us a mandrill was carrying something towards the edge of a platform of a rock. When the mandrill raised it towards the African animals below they saw that it was a lion cub.

It's the Circle of Life  
>And it moves us all<br>Through despair and hope  
>Through faith and love<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the Circle  
>The Circle of Life<p>

I brought out some magical dust out of my pocket and held it towards the cub. At the right point in the song, I took a deep breath and blew the dust toward a lion cub. The cub tried to swipe the dust away, but the dust enveloped him and he glowed like a star! All the animals that our friends could see there bowed before the cub.

The dust left the cub and started enveloping our friends, the ones who couldn't talk to humans, like Clifford. Almost all of them, before it could get Rufus he ducked into Ron S's pocket. The last of the dust instead disappeared into the crowd of African animals without our knowing. The song was now over so I went back down the rock to join the rest of the team, the other three Superwolves following. Once we reached the team Rufus did his normal chatter.

"What was that?" Ron S translated.

We Superwolves stared.

"How come Rufus isn't speaking human? That's what that magical dust was for." I said.

Everyone gaped at the information.

"We...we can talk?" Cleo asked, and then put her paws over her mouth at those human words.

Rufus did his chatter again.

"Rufus says that he dodged the spell and it disappeared." Ron S translated.

"Forget it, you'll just have to keep on translating Rufus, Ron." I said, putting it aside. "That's why I did that spell, so Eliza wouldn't wear herself out translating."

"Thanks." Eliza said.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Pi…pika…pikachu?" Pikachu said, bewildered.

"Why can't he speak human?" Ash asked.

"Sorry," I said. "The spell doesn't work on Pokémon for some reason."

"It's all right, I would've been freaked out anyway." Ash chuckled.

The rest of us chuckled too and Pikachu grinned, agreeing with Ash.

"Come on," I said. "I'd like you to meet my friends."

My friends turned out to be Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba, the lions and lion cub. It only took a few minutes for everyone to get close to them – except for the Eds, we almost had to force them to come. When at last everyone arrived I was going to ask who the mandrill was, but he had already disappeared. I decided to ask about him later.

"So how did you meet Mufasa?" Chester asked me.

I explained that I was exploring this World a while back and met Mufasa when he caught me watching a zebra herd. He knew I was a carnivore but didn't know what kind of animal I was so I told him I was really a human from a different continent. I then explained to him about magic, that I can magically turn into a wolf, and that I had no intention of hunting, I was just exploring. We soon became friends and he then introduced me to the rest of the pride and his major domo Zazu the hornbill. He then said that he was going to have a cub, an heir to the throne, and invited me to the presentation. I agreed, and offered to signal all the animals when the cub arrived with a howl, which I first had to demonstrate. He said it wasn't necessary, but if I wanted to I can, so we planned it out. All Mufasa had to do was to send Zazu and have him tell all the Pride Landers – who were his subjects – about me. I also gave him, Zazu, and Sarabi the ability to speak human while still being able to talk to other animals.

I ended up meeting a lot of his subjects since I was the only wolf to come to this Africa and they were very curious about me. I also asked if I could bring all my friends to the presentation, and Mufasa said yes.

"Where's Scar?" I asked Mufasa. "He's Mufasa's younger brother." I added to the team, noticing the look of confusion on their faces.

"I don't know but I'm going to look for him." Mufasa said, a little bitterly. "I'll be right back."

He left along with Zazu, who flew ahead.

"Is there something wrong with Scar?" Harry asked, noting the tone of voice I used when I explained who he was.

"Yeah, how bad could he be?" Brad asked.

"Especially if he's Mufasa's brother." Tuck agreed.

I sighed.

"Scar wasn't friendly when I first met him, not even to Mufasa." I explained. "I think he wants to be king instead of Mufasa."

Quite a while later, Mufasa came back.

"Well, it turns out Scar is now jealous of Simba as well as me." Mufasa sighed.

"What does he look like?" Jonny asked.

Mufasa explained that Scar had dark reddish-brown fur, a black mane, yellow eyes with green iris, and a scar over his left eye, hence his name. Oh, also I gave Scar the ability to speak human, just in case.


	2. The Future King

Weeks passed, and Simba soon turned into a kid cub. He woke up early one morning and slipped out of the hole in Pride Rock, the mountain of a rock that was mentioned earlier. The hole Simba went out of was the area where all the lions/lionesses slept: the den. The team and I slept there to, on mattresses I zapped up. The Superwolf Friends slept with the lionesses and we Superwolves slept on mattresses near Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba. Simba approached the entrance.

"Dad! Dad!" He called. "Come on dad, we've gotta go, wake up!"

Mufasa didn't respond, so Simba climbed over the lionesses' and the Superwolf Friends' backs. The Superwolf Friends woke up instantly, but the lionesses kept on sleeping, though one said "Oof".

"Sorry." Simba said.

He then went to Mufasa, climbing over our backs as well. We woke up, though it took me a while to fully wake up.

"Dad! Dad!" Simba called. "Dad, dad, dad…." He continued repeating.

"Your son's awake." Sarabi said, still sleeping.

"Before sunrise he's **your** son." Mufasa retorted, not budging.

The team and I could tell he was getting annoyed. We were getting annoyed too but we didn't say anything. We instead took the time to stretch and wake ourselves up a little more.

"Dad! Come on dad!" Simba said.

He tugged on Mufasa's ear but that didn't work, he ended up slipping off the rock. He tumbled, but managed to right himself. He then ran forward and butted Mufasa in the head, which worked.

"You promised!" Simba said, frowning.

"OK, OK. I'm up. I'm up." Mufasa said quickly.

"Yeah!" Simba said happily.

Mufasa yawned, and got up. So did Sarabi. We Superwolves and the team followed Mufasa, Simba, and Sarabi outside. Simba greeted his mom by rubbing her, and she gently nudged him ahead.

Simba and Mufasa went to the very same part of Pride Rock where the other three Superwolves and I were when I gave Simba the ability to speak. I made sure everyone else stayed below. This was when the king teaches the prince about being a king, and it should not be interrupted. Sarabi stayed near the den, waiting for the other lionesses to wake up so that she could lead them on the first hunt of the day.

"Look Simba." Mufasa began. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow!" Simba said, gazing over the Pride Lands.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Simba asked.

"Everything." Mufasa agreed.

"Everything the light touches." Simba whispered, looking around a bit more. "What about that shadowy place?" He asked, looking at a series of cliffs that created shadows amongst them.

"That is beyond our borders, you must never go there, Simba." Mufasa said seriously.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

"Oh there's more to being a king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa said assuredly.

Some of our friends, mostly the kids, were amazed at this information. So was Simba.

"There's more?" Simba asked.

"Simba." Mufasa said, amused.

He led Simba and the rest of us through the kingdom.

"Everything you see, exists together in a delicate balance." Mufasa explained. "As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope."

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Simba asked.

"Yes, Simba but let me explain. When we die, we become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, and so, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Good morning sire!" Zazu said, flying towards us and landing on a rock in front of us.

"Good morning Zazu!" Mufasa said.

"Checking in, with the morning report."

"Fire away!"

"Well, the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot." Zazu began.

"Really?" Mufasa said.

Zazu continued with his animal puns, but Simba soon lost interest. So did the team and I because Simba had started pouncing after a grasshopper, which we were watching instead. Even Mufasa noticed and stopped paying attention to Zazu.

"What are you doing son?" Mufasa asked.

"Pouncing." Simba replied, missing the grasshopper again.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Mufasa grinned, glancing at Zazu.

"I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't..." Zazu went on, unaware that he didn't have an audience.

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sire." Zazu said without a second thought; we could tell he was too wrapped in his work.

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa whispered.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right." Simba agreed.

They both crouched deep into the grass.

"What's going on?" Zazu asked, finally noticing that he didn't have an audience.

"A pouncing lesson." Mufasa replied.

"Oh, very good, pouncing." Zazu said before he caught on. "**Pouncing**! Oh no sire you can't be serious!" Zazu cried, turning to look at Mufasa.

Zazu ended up groaning, Mufasa was twirling his paw around with an amused smirk. Mufasa of course was saying 'turn around' in body language.

"This is so humiliating." Zazu moaned.

The rest of us grinned: Mufasa sure has a fun way of teaching pouncing.

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa whispered so low that I had to watch it later just to hear it let alone understand it.

"What are you telling him Mufasa?" Zazu asked, looking behind him. Mufasa and Simba had already disappeared into the grass. Not even the team or I could see them. The team and I looked around, wondering if Mufasa and Simba were also practicing stalking.

"Mufasa? Simba?" Zazu said, worried.

Out of nowhere, Simba pounced, startling Zazu as well as the team and I. Mufasa laughed and the team and I ended up laughing too.

"That's very good!" Mufasa laughed as Simba walked back to him.

A gopher unexpectedly popped up from the ground in front of Zazu. We found out later that the gopher was Zazu's assistant.

"Zazu!" The gopher said, saluting.

"Yes?" Zazu replied.

"Sir, news from the underground."

Instead of hearing the gopher's message we decided to see what Mufasa was going to teach Simba next.

"Now, this time…." Mufasa began

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!" Zazu quickly interrupted.

This was a shock even to me. When I first came here I thought that I had met all of Mufasa's subject species-wise, but I never met any hyenas. Then we all realized that the hyenas were outsiders.

"Zazu, take Simba home." Mufasa ordered, starting to leave.

"Aw dad, can't I come?" Simba asked.

"No son." Mufasa left.

"I never get to go anywhere." Simba complained, heading towards Pride Rock.

"Oh young master one day you'll be king." Zazu said. "Then you can chase those slobbery mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

Eliza didn't like that kind of talk, but then she remembered the first time she met hyenas and they were very unfriendly. Despite that fact, she was still disappointed.

"Why can't the lions and hyenas get along?" She asked.

"Get along with hyenas? That's crazy." Darwin said, also remembering the unfriendly hyenas.

"Darwin's right." I agreed. "I never met any hyenas from this world but I have heard that hyenas in general are vicious scavengers. Rule breakers too apparently, at least in this World."

The team and I followed Mufasa to watch him chase the hyenas away, which some of us really enjoyed, and then we went back to find Simba. We saw him running over to Nala, his best friend. Her mom, Sarafina, was giving Nala a bath. Sarabi was there too, on a rock above them.

"Hey Nala." Simba said.

"Hi Simba." Nala replied.

"Come on, I just heard about this great place." Simba whispered.

"Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Nala said through her teeth.

"And it's time for yours." Sarabi said to Simba.

Simba tried to run, but Sarabi grabbed him and began to wash him.

"Mom!" Simba cried, annoyed. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!"

Sarabi, finished, let Simba go, smiling with amusement.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean, can we go now?" Simba said, a little annoyed.

"So where're we going?" Nala asked. "It better not be any place dumb."

"No! It's really cool."

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh, a-around the waterhole." Simba almost stammered.

"The waterhole!" Nala cried. "What's so great about the waterhole?"

"I'll show you when we get there!" Simba said through his teeth.

From the look on Nala's face, we could tell she understood that Simba was really talking about someplace that their parents shouldn't know about.

"Oh. Uh, mom can I go with Simba?" She asked, getting up.

"What do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

"Well…." Sarabi thought.

"Please!" Simba and Nala begged.

"It's all right with me." Sarabi finally said.

"Yeah! All right!" Simba and Nala cheered, starting to leap away.

"As long as Zazu and the Superwolves go with you." Sarabi finished.

Simba and Nala stopped leaping, disappointed and I think even a little disgusted.

"No, not Zazu!" Simba complained.

He didn't complain about us coming, so we assumed it was just something like a secret clubhouse. Sarabi was insistent about Zazu going along, so Simba had to give in. Sarabi after all knew how mischievous Simba could be and so figured that if nothing else Zazu could fly back to let her know if there was any trouble.

The team and I followed Simba, Zazu, and Nala towards the waterhole. We weren't too far from the waterhole when Simba called me, Harry, Ron W, and Hermione. We left our friends and went over to Simba and Nala.

"Hey, let's throw on a little entertainment for your friends." Simba said.

The four of us agreed, and went over a few details with them. The other three Superwolves and I then went back to the rest of the team to let them know what was going on.

"Step lively!" Zazu ordered. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

Simba and Nala ignored him, and started talking to each other. We heard Nala go "Wow!" about something, but we didn't think much of it. Simba shushed her, and their talking soon lowered to whispers.

"Oh just look at you two, just little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah." Zazu said, flying down. "Your parents will be thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all."

Obviously those of our friends who hated romance started to look grossed out.

"Be-what?" Simba asked.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Zazu said.

"Meaning?" Nala asked.

"One day you two are going to be married."

"Yuck!" Simba cried, grossed out.

"Ew." Nala said, also grossed out.

"I can't marry her! She's my friend!" Simba protested.

"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Nala agreed.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice!" Zazu said. "It's a tradition, going back for generations."

"Well when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Simba smiled.

"Not so long as I'm around." Zazu shot back.

The other three Superwolves and I conjured up some magical instruments that started to play a tune. The instruments went high into the air. The rest of the team got onto a set of bleachers we had also set up magically. The bleachers brought the team closer to Simba, Nala, and Zazu. The other three Superwolves and I ran closer, getting ready...

"Well in that case, you're fired." Simba retorted.

"Mmm nice try, but only the king can do that." Zazu pointed out.

"Well he's the future king." Nala said.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you." Simba said.

"Oh not yet I don't!" Zazu snapped. "And with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"*Hm*, not the way I see it." Simba replied.

The three Superwolves and I suddenly leapt so that we wound up behind Simba. Bam! When we landed everything lost their original colors and gained bright neon colors!

SIMBA:  
>I'm going to be a mighty king<br>So enemies beware!

The four of us followed Simba in stalking Zazu and pouncing towards him. This caused Zazu to fall partly into a hole in a log that was behind him.

The four of us weren't singing along because this was Simba's song. We were just playing background 'dancers'.

As for the rest of the team, the bleachers automatically followed Simba and Nala so that the team could see the whole performance properly.

ZAZU:  
>Well, I've never seen a king of beasts<br>With quite so little hair.

Zazu popped out of the hole, and plucked one of Simba's hairs, causing Simba to wince.

SIMBA:  
>I'm going to be the mane event<br>Like no king was before  
>I'm brushing up on looking down<br>I'm working on my…  
>ROOOAAR!<p>

He poked his head in the middle of some leaves, which formed a mane shape around his head, and then he walked up another log. The four of us leapt on the log after he reached the top and we as well as Simba roared Zazu into a mud puddle.

ZAZU:  
>Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing<p>

He blew his nose into something, not realizing it was on an elephant ear until it was too late. The elephant, annoyed, whipped Zazu away with his trunk.

SIMBA:  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<p>

Zazu skidded across a pond and we followed. We all split into threes: males on one side of a river, females on the other, and Zazu was in the middle. Simba and Nala took turns making faces behind Zazu as the other Superwolves and I watched.

ZAZU:  
>You've rather long way to go young master, if you think...<p>

SIMBA:  
>No one saying do this<p>

ZAZU:  
>Now when I say that, I….<p>

NALA:  
>No one saying be there<p>

ZAZU:  
>What I meant was...<p>

SIMBA:  
>No one saying stop that<p>

ZAZU:  
>Look, what you don't realize...<p>

SIMBA AND NALA:  
>No one saying see here<p>

Simba and Nala left.

ZAZU:  
>Now see here…<p>

Simba and Nala came back riding ostriches. The ostriches ran through the river, splashing Zazu and causing him to cry out, startled. The four of us splashed him too when we followed the ostriches through the river.

SIMBA:  
>Free to run around all day<p>

ZAZU:  
>Well, that's definitely out<p>

Suddenly, as the four of us were running, large golden wings magically unfolded from our backs! We flew into the air, and Harry and I picked up the ostriches.

"They can fly?" The rest of the team cried, shocked.

SIMBA:  
>Free to do it all my way<p>

Zazu flew ahead under us….

ZAZU:  
>I think it's time that you and I<br>Arranged a heart to heart

….And he hit the back of a rhino.

SIMBA:  
>Kings don't need advice<br>From little hornbills for a start

Harry and I dropped off the ostriches. Zazu fell off the rhino, but only for a second. He then flew to a branch that was heading for a waterfall. Harry and I rejoined Ron W and Hermione in the air and the four of us flew above Simba and Nala.

ZAZU:  
>If this is where the monarchy is headed<br>Count me out!  
>Out of service, out of Africa<br>I wouldn't hang about

He screamed as he fell down the waterfall, but he flew away to safety at the last second.

ZAZU:  
>This child is getting wildly out of wing<p>

SIMBA:  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!<p>

Simba and Nala walked through a pathway of zebras, the four of us doing loop-de-loops above them. Zazu walked through the pathway too but the zebras about-faced, raising their tails at him. Zazu slightly covered himself in his wings, obviously not enjoying the sight.

Simba, Nala, and the four of us went into an elephant herd, doing astounding dodges between the legs as the elephants started to walk away. Zazu then flew under the heard but we had already left. Simba was now on the top of a giraffe's head.

SIMBA:  
>Everybody look left<br>Everybody look right  
>Everywhere you look I'm<br>Standing in the spotlight!

At these lines, a group of animals trampled Zazu in the same directions. Simba then hopped up a path of giraffe heads, tumbled down a giraffe's neck, and landed on the giraffe's back under a real spotlight the four of us had conjured.

ZAZU:  
>Not yet!<p>

Zazu pushed a zebra and a giraffe aside and poked his head through, but the zebra and giraffe were stronger and nearly squished him.

ANIMALS AND WE SUPERWOLVES:  
>Let every creature go for broke and sing<br>Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
>It's going to be King Simba's finest fling<p>

The four of us prepared to fly into a curtained area we had set up. At the same time small birds flew out of crocodile mouths and landed on a rope that was hanging down from the curtain.

The four of us flew into the curtained area, and a group of giraffes tossed Simba and Nala until they went over the curtain. At that point, the curtains opened and revealed a mountain of animals in this order: rhinos, hippos, giraffes, anteaters, and antelopes. There were also elephants performing a conga line around the mountain of animals.

ALL:  
>Oh I just can't wait to be king!<br>Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
>Oh I just can't wait...to be king!<p>

An ostrich then popped up, with Simba and Nala on his back. We Superwolves were hovering on either side of the ostrich. Simba leapt onto Harry's back, Nala leapt onto my back, and then we Superwolves leapt down and bounced off the giraffes. This propelled us high into the air. We started to fall down, but then we Superwolves opened our wings and landed safely just in time.


	3. A Diabolical Plan

As the four of us landed, we were suddenly covered in a thick cover of dust! Because of the dust, no one saw Simba and Nala sneaking away. When the dust cleared, we all saw what had caused it: the mountain of animals had crashed to the ground! We all, Ron W especially, were astounded. Since Ron W's the strategist in our group he was the one who prepared the mountain of animals.

"What happened?" He asked the animals.

A giraffe talked in its normal way.

"She said that one of the elephants tumbled." Eliza translated.

We then heard an elephant's trumpet.

"And he said that someone hit him on the leg with a stick." Eliza translated.

We were all very confused at that.

"Who would do that?" Daphne asked.

"Like, maybe we woke up a sleeping critic." Shaggy joked.

Not knowing how that could happen, especially since I didn't know of any animals living around here, we decided to ignore that idea. The four of us instead got right to work untangling the fallen mound of animals.

A few minutes later, we finally had finished untangling the elephant's trunks. That's when we realized that Simba, Nala, and Zazu were gone! We also noticed that we had passed the waterhole during the song without knowing it! In fact the 'pond' Zazu skidded across **was** the waterhole! Suddenly, what looked like a screaming shooting star zoomed over our heads. We realized with horror that the star was Zazu! We followed the direction he came from, until a dark, forbidding area appeared in our sights.

"The shadowy place." Clifford gasped.

Fred noticed imprints in the dirt near us, imprints that were heading towards the shadowy place.

"Paw prints." He muttered.

We all suddenly realized whose they were.

"Simba! Nala!" We cried.

Simba and Nala had actually entered the shadowy place, we couldn't believe it! We all immediately rushed right over there, with me leading the way. I leapt down a small cliff, but a geyser stopped me in my tracks. It stopped everyone else too, and I could tell that they were starting to grow nervous.

We walked carefully towards a large white rock, but when we got there, we realized with horror that it was really an elephant skull! Looking around, we saw more elephant bones. Heck, even the dogs were uncomfortable around this place. Dongwa and his sisters held back for a minute.

"Come on." Fu-Fu whispered to them. "We're safe with the Superwolves."

"He's right." Dongwa whispered.

The three of them caught up with us, a little braver but still nervous.

"I'm guessing this place is forbidden because of the appearance." Scrappy said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sheegwa shivered.

I started smelling the ground.

"What do you smell?" T-Bone asked.

"Hyenas!" I cried, recognizing the smell from this morning.

A few members of the team gasped, but those who didn't know about hyenas very well were only nervous and confused.

"Oh no, they'd eat anything!" Jenny gasped.

The rest of us all knew that she really was talking about lion cubs, never mind the herbivores! I continued sniffing, and found out that Simba and Nala had been chased over the mountains of bones that were to our left.

"They went this way, come on!" I said.

No one budged, obviously uncomfortable about going over dead bones. Grim, being a skeleton from the underworld, was a little offended but he understood and so didn't complain.

"We need fast transportation anyway." I said, also understanding; I then whistled. "Rip Claw!" I called.

"Rip Claw?" Ron W asked.

"My motorcycle." I grinned.

"Aren't you too young to be riding a motorcycle?" Hermione said.

None of us explained what a motorcycle is because we had already explained about vehicles to those of our friends who had lived before most types of vehicles had been invented.

"He's no ordinary motorcycle." I laughed.

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle zoomed over the cliff and stopped with a screech in between the skull's tusks. Actually he really came from a portal, but we couldn't see the portal because of the mist from the geysers.

"You called?" Rip Claw asked, smiling.

That's right, he can talk! He even has a face, with the headlights coming out of his eyes. He also has his own brain, so he can even drive himself. Everyone gaped at his appearance.

"A talking motorcycle? Cool!" Rudy said, always a fan of things that come from the imagination.

"He used to be my bicycle," I explained. "But after I became a Superwolf my brother Jack and I modified him into a motorcycle. See, Jack did the machinery, and I…" I pressed a button on the dashboard between the handlebars. "…did the magic."

Suddenly, sidecars, which I also call compartments, popped out from Rip Claw's rear end! Everyone looked at the compartments and saw their names, one on each compartment.

"Hop in." I said.

Everyone leapt into the compartment that had his or her name. The other three Superwolves had compartments right behind me, and then it went from kids to adults. I pressed a button and domes covered us. The domes were magical substitutes for helmets, we could hit our heads on them and not get hurt by them. They also came in handy for protecting our lungs against gas or other harmful substances.

Rip Claw, who I normally call Rip for short, started driving over the bones. Everyone was so fascinated with Rip and the compartments that they forgot that we were going over skeletons. We all were really enjoying the ride, but kept our minds on making sure that Simba and Nala were safe.

After looking around their cars, the team found out that there were buttons for drinks and for foods, but of course this was no time for eating. That obviously didn't stop Shaggy and Scooby though, they're practically a couple of bottomless pits.

I followed Simba and Nala's smell until we reached rocky cliffs. We saw three hyenas before they disappeared through an archway created by two cliffs. I stopped and pressed a couple of buttons. Rip zoomed up to the top of the cliff in front of us like a rocket! Boy was everyone impressed. That feeling faded away when we all saw Simba and Nala fall through a hide during their attempt to climb another cliff. They landed, trapped, in the middle of a pair of skeleton ribs!

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." One of the male hyenas said.

There were two male hyenas and a female hyena from what we saw. Later on we asked Simba if he knew their names. He did, the one who just spoke was called Banzai.

Simba tried to scare them off.

"*Rraar! Rraar! Rraar!*" He roared; of course, being a cub, it didn't work.

"Hoo-hoo! That was it?" The female hyena laughed. "Ha-ha! Do it again, come on."

This one was called Shenzi. The last one was called Ed (strange coincidence huh?).

Simba made another attempt to roar, but a cub roar didn't come out this time. Instead...

"ROOOOOOAAAAAR!"

"Huh?" The hyenas and the team and I said.

Suddenly, an adult lion pounced upon the hyenas! I recognized him at once.

"Mufasa!" I cried happily.

"*Whew.*" The rest of the team said, some wiping their foreheads with relief.

We then saw Zazu fly down towards Simba and Nala to check on them. He landed next to them as Mufasa continued fighting the hyenas. Mufasa then was able to pin them to the ground.

"Hey! Oh! Please, please." Shenzi pleaded.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Banzai cried.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa roared.

"Hey come on, we're going to shut up right now." Banzai said.

"Calm down, we're really sorry." Shenzi said.

"If you ever come near my son again…." Mufasa said angrily.

"Oh, this is, this is your son?" Shenzi said.

"Oh, your son!" Banzai said.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi asked.

"No, me? I-I-I-I didn't know, no, did you?" Banzai asked.

"No, of course not!" Shenzi replied.

"No." Banzai agreed.

"Ed?" They both asked.

Ed the hyena nodded stupidly. Or stupidly nodded, whichever you prefer.

My friends and I couldn't help but be amused, of all the stupid answers! Mufasa, however, had enough of them:

"ROOOOAAAR!"

"Heh-heh, toodles." Banzai said awkwardly.

The three hyenas them zipped away in terror. The team and I cheered as we headed back to the ground on Rip. Zazu flew to Mufasa to give him a proud smile. However, our cheers soon turned to silence and Zazu's smile turned into a look of fear. Mufasa was frowning at all of us, even Zazu. Simba and Nala went over to Mufasa.

"Dad I…." Simba began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Mufasa said angrily.

"Dad, I'm, I'm sorry." Simba said.

"Let's go home!" Mufasa ordered.

"I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered to Simba.

Simba, feeling bad, didn't say anything.

We all started to follow Mufasa out of the cliffs. Suddenly, I then suddenly smelled something familiar. I knew something was wrong, since I recognized the smell instantly and knew that it shouldn't be here. Following the scent, I turned around. To my great shock, I saw Scar on top of the cliff that Nala and Simba tried to climb! Scar saw me, and turned away. Stunned, I remained motionless, thinking about what he was doing here, until Hermione cleared her throat. The rest of the team didn't know what I had seen because Scar left before they turned around.

Much later on, we all had entered a grassy area. I was thinking so hard about Scar that I barely saw the rock that was in front of us, so that lead to a very rough stop. Mufasa, Simba, Nala, and Zazu didn't noticed this, since the team and I had kinda fallen behind.

"What's the matter with you?" Kevin said angrily, having bumped his head.

"Sorry." I gasped, recovering. "I was just wondering why Scar was on that cliff near us back there."

The rest of the team froze.

"Scar was there?" Danny said.

"Why? And why didn't he try to save Simba and Nala?" Sheen asked.

The rest of us shrugged.

"Zazu!" Mufasa called sternly.

Zazu flew towards Mufasa and landed in front of him.

"Yes sire?" Zazu said, a little nervously.

"Take Nala home, I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Simba tried to hide in the grass. The rest of us knew that a lecture was coming on, so I passed out earmuffs. This meant I had to re-watch this later to get the dialogue. Not everyone accepted the earmuffs though, only the kids and teenagers did.

"Come Nala." Zazu said after flying back to Nala and Simba. "Simba, *sigh,* good luck."

Zazu flew off with Nala following him. Simba watched them leave. Nala looked back, concerned, as she continued following Zazu home.

"Simba!" Mufasa said, with a definite amount of anger.

Simba walked towards his father, but then he stopped and looked down. We saw that he stepped into one of his father's paw prints, and was comparing the size of his paw to the size of his dad's. He continued on, and sat down next to Mufasa.

"Simba I'm very disappointed in you." Mufasa said sternly

"I know." Simba said, a little sad.

"You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse, you put Nala in danger!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Simba sobbed.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Mufasa's voice softened.

I sensed a safe zone at this point, so I took my earmuffs off. The others who had accepted the earmuffs did too.

"But you're not scared of anything." Simba pointed out.

"I was today." Mufasa admitted.

"You were?" Simba said, surprised.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you."

"Oh, I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mufasa nodded

"But you know what?" Simba whispered.

"What?" Mufasa whispered back.

"I think those hyenas were even scareder."

Mufasa chuckled.

"'Cause nobody messes with your dad, come here you!"

Mufasa suddenly grabbed Simba and noogied him.

"Oh no! No!" Simba cried; he broke free from Mufasa. "Come here!"

Simba started chasing Mufasa, both of them laughing.

"Got ya!" Simba said, pouncing on Mufasa; he started tugging his father's ear playfully for a few moments. "Dad, were pals right?" He asked.

"Right." Mufasa smiled.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Mufasa suddenly turned solemn.

"Simba let me tell you something my father told me." Mufasa said, looking up into the heavens. "Look at those stars, the great kings of the past, look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Simba said.

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I."

The team and I knew that Mufasa meant when he goes to heaven, but of course Simba was too young to understand that yet.

By the time we reached Pride Rock, I had made a decision.

"Listen up." I whispered after Mufasa and Simba left. "The best way to find out why Scar was in the Elephant Graveyard is to spy on him."

Everyone agreed to this plan. I then led everyone to a compartment that Rip Claw suddenly popped out. The name on it was 'Theatre'.

"Who's Theatre?" Ed stupidly asked.

Most of us ignored him, but the ones who knew Ed shook their heads disbelievingly, except for Eddy and Double-Dee. I opened up the trapdoor in the new compartment and we walked down a path of stairs. Everyone was at first shocked at the size of the room compared to the size of the compartment, but I explained that there was a two-way shrinking/enlarging spell covering the entrance. I also mentioned that this feature was in all the compartments, with each entrance leading to a unique and separate bedroom.

We then sat down in theatre-like seats in front of a screen. There was even buttons on the back of the seats that can 'pop' out some popcorn or pour a soda, or even dispense candy. When everyone was settled, I ordered Camera to go back to the Elephant Graveyard.

Later on, using X-ray technology, Camera found Scar...and we were horrified to find that he was apparently friends with the hyenas! He started singing:

SCAR:

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride

Scar approached Ed the hyena (I'm gonna call him Ed H), who was gnawing on a bone, and struck the bone out of Ed H's paws. This caused Ed H to jolt upright, saluting.

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

Scar waved his paw in front of Ed H's face. Sure enough Ed H didn't seem to notice. He just winked and continued saluting. Scar then noticed Shenzi and Banzai laughing and pounced towards them. They fell over, startled, and landed on a couple of geysers. The geysers shot them into the air.

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

SHENZI:

And where do we feature?

SCAR:

Just listen to teacher

Scar went around rocks as he sang. When Shenzi asked her question Scar only pinched her cheek. I hate that. Shenzi obviously hated it too because she rubbed her cheek with an annoyed look on her face.

SCAR:

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Scar leapt onto some rocks and knocked Ed H, who was gnawing on a bone again, off. Ed H landed in a pile of bones. We just couldn't figure out what Scar was up to. But then….

SCAR:

Be prepared!

Banzai and Shenzi as well as Ed H popped out of the pile of bones. Banzai was wearing a muzzle-less skull like a hood with eyeholes, Shenzi was wearing a skull like a hood/mask combo, and Ed H was wearing a pair of horns like a hat.

"Yeah-heh, be prepared we'll be prepared, heh." Banzai said, though it was obvious that he was as confused as we were. "For what?"

"For the death of the king!" Scar declared.

The team and I gasped! Some of our friends spat out their sodas by accident.

"What, is he sick?" Banzai asked.

Scar grabbed him by the throat.

"No, fool we're going to kill him, and Simba too." Scar grinned evilly, tossing Banzai back onto the ground.

This caused his skull-hood to fall off. Shenzi and Ed H had already removed their skull pieces.

"WHAT?" The team and I cried, horrified.

"Great idea!" Banzai declared. "Who needs a king?"

"No king! No king!" Banzai and Shenzi chanted as Shenzi and Ed H pranced around Banzai. "La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

"Idiots! There **will** be a king!" Scar said.

"What?" The team and I cried again, except this time out of confusion.

"Hey, but you said, uh…." Banzai said, also confused.

"I will be king!" Scar declared. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

That did it, the team and I started shouting angrily at the screen.

Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" Banzai and Shenzi cheered.

Suddenly, more hyenas appeared amongst the rocks! This startled the team and I into silence.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" They cheered.

They went down to where Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed H were and marched along the ground.

HYENAS:

It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time adored.

SCAR:

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

Scar went off the rock he was on and advanced towards the hyenas. The ground started to glow bright red and form cracks on its surface! Tall rocks started to grow out of the ground, with fire spewing out of the cracks! The hyenas leapt onto the growing rocks. Scar leapt onto one, and then leapt onto another. We watched the rest of the song in horror.

SCAR (WITH HYENAS IN THE BACKGROUND):

So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

ALL:

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

Be prepared!

A few minutes after the song was done, Camera came back.

"What are we going to do?"

"This is awful!"….

And our friends kept on going like that. I climbed onto the stage below the screen and ordered for silence.

"Look." I said. "We can't warn Simba or Mufasa, they won't believe us, but we can keep an eye on them and that's what we'll do! Right?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"All right, we'll start in the morning!" I ordered.

We all then left for bed. We'll need a good night's sleep if we were going to spend all the next day, maybe even longer, protecting Mufasa and Simba from Scar.


	4. Scar's Second Strive

The team and I followed Scar, who was leading Simba into a gorge. We stayed on top while Scar and Simba continued down towards the only living tree there. I pressed the sides of my face, and omnoculars (magical binoculars, see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) magically appeared right where my eyes are.

"How did you do that?" George asked.

"These are connected to my glasses, which turn into magical contacts when I'm in wolf form." I explained.

Everyone took turns playing different card games, which Hermione zapped up, while I watched Scar and Simba. After a while, I shivered and my fur stood on end.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Scar said something creepy." I said.

The omnoculars we Superwolves use are more advanced. They have a hearing device built in as well as analyzers and x-ray devices.

"What was it?" Lupin asked.

To answer his question, I pressed a button on the side of the omnuculars and a tape reorder popped out.

"Hey Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" Simba's voice came out of the recorder.

That made us nervous. What surprise? We had a guess but didn't want to say it out loud. Obviously.

"Simba it's to **die** for." Scar replied, causing everyone to shiver.

"I did not like the sound of that." Shaggy shuddered.

"None of us did." Kit said.

"I'm still getting over the fact that Mufasa is Scar's brother, but he wants Mufasa and Simba dead." Brad said.

"Yeah," Tuck agreed. "I just can't understand why anyone would want to kill their own brother."

Everyone else, also horrified about what Scar was planning, agreed.

"*ROWR! ROWR! Rowr! Rowr!*" Something echoed around us.

"What was that?" Kaya asked.

"That was just Simba practicing his roars…." I started to say.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble! I quickly scanned the gorge for any sign of danger.

"Maybe it's an earthquake." Kirsten said hopefully.

"Or a rock slide." Sarah added.

"Can't be a rock slide, the rocks aren't that lose around here." Jimmy N disagreed.

I continued scanning the area for the real reason for the rumble. Sensing movement to the left, I flashed my omnoculars in that direction.

"Wildebeests." I muttered to myself. "Wait a minute, wildebeests…? **Stampede!**" I cried.

Everyone looked, and gasped! Then we quickly looked to see what Simba was going to do. He at first looked at the bouncing pebbles near his feet with confusion. He then heard birds squawking and looked in the direction of that sound. That's when he saw the wildebeests, a huge herd of them! He gasped, froze for a minute, and then he ran.

"Simba!" The team and I cried before running on top of the gorge after him.

Camera wondered if Mufasa knew about the stampede, so he left to find him. A minute later, he found Mufasa a mile or two away from the gorge, with Zazu on his back.

"Oh look sire. The herd is on the move." Zazu said, noticing the wildebeests.

"Odd." Mufasa muttered.

"Mufasa! Quick! Stampede, in the gorge, Simba's down there!" Scar said, suddenly appearing from under the rock pile Mufasa was on.

"Simba?" Mufasa repeated, worried.

Camera left to catch up with the rest of us...

We were still running, waiting for a chance to grab Simba and pull him out of the stampede. Suddenly, a giant rock wall started growing in front of us!

"How did this get here?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know." I said, after analyzing the wall with my omnoculars. "But the four of us are the only ones who have to get through this, the rest of you can go around."

I pointed to a space between the edge of the gorge and the wall. Everyone went through the space, ready to meet us on the other side. Rip followed them, popping a screen out so that the rest of the team could watch us.

"Come on, let's go!" I said to the other three Superwolves and Camera.

I led the other three Superwolves to an opening in the wall I spotted beforehand. When we entered, my friends saw that it was a moving labyrinth, made up of stalagmites and stalactites. We set off, dodging here and there as if it was second nature. After a while we suddenly whammed into nothing and fell to the ground.

"Great." Harry grumbled. "An invisible wall."

"Diamond wall, actually." I corrected after I sniffed it.

"But only diamond and steel can cut through diamond." Hermione moaned.

"We'll get through." I assured them.

"Well we better do it fast," Ron W said, looking worried. "Look!"

We turned around, and saw a moving chomping jagged slab of rock coming right at us!

"Stand back!" I ordered.

I lifted my claws, and went through the wall with them. Then I hurled right through the wall and it shattered into millions of pieces! Harry and the others followed.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Our claws are made of diamond coated steel." I replied.

That's some stunner, isn't it? It certainly stunned Harry, Ron W and Hermione anyway, but they quickly recovered.

We continued running, heading for a light...but then a shadow appeared right in front of us! It was a giant spider!

"An acromantula!" Hermione said.

Ron W didn't say anything, he ran away instead. The three of us were used to this, Ron W has a phobia of spiders.

"Fighting mode everyone!" I ordered.

We all, except for Ron W, bared our teeth and claws. Apparently, that was all that we needed to do, the acromantula ran away.

"This is not good." I muttered. "Ron! The spider's gone!"

Ron W came out from a pillar of rock, then the four of us then leapt down and landed in front of our friends. Rip put the screen away.

"Why did you say that that spider running away wasn't a good thing?" Jimmy E asked.

"The only thing that can scare an acromantula is a basilisk." I explained.

"*Gulp!* The poisonous Greek snake?" AJ said.

"Yes, there's a British version too." I said.

I explained about the basilisk being around fifty feet in height, and having about one-foot long poisonous fangs, and then I mentioned it's most scary feature.

"If you look straight into a basilisks eyes, you suffer instant death." I said.

The rest of the team, except for the other three Superwolves, gasped and shivered.

"Did you smell a basilisk back there?" Kevin asked.

"All I smelled was spider, what about you two?" I asked Harry and Hermione; they shook their heads. "Ron?"

"No, all I smelled was limestone." Ron W said.

"Limestone…." I muttered. "I wonder..."

"What is it?" Nazz asked.

"One thing made from limestone is chalk." I said.

Rudy understood what I meant by that.

"It can't be a chalk snake." He shook his head. "It'd have had to come through the…."

Suddenly, the labyrinth exploded! The spider, from what we saw, got squashed by one of the rocks!


	5. The Sublimestone Skirmish

A.N. In case you don't get the title, 'sub-limestone' is a combo of sublime and limestone.

There was now a giant snake in place of the labyrinth! The giant snake hissed evilly at us, looking as if it was about to strike!

"You were right! It's a giant chalk cobra!" Rudy gasped.

Penny S and Snap started muttering to themselves, wondering where the snake came from, and not noticing the shadow above us. The rest of us did and ran away, except for Rudy.

"Look out!" He cried, pushing his two best friends near the edge of the gorge.

It's a good thing he did, they just missed being squashed by the snake's tail! Realizing the snake was only after Rudy and his friends, the rest of us got closer. The snake prepared to strike again, but his time with its fangs. Snap got into position to run away, so did Penny S.

"That's enough!" Rudy ordered, holding them back; he then took out his Magic Chalk.

"Rudy," Penny S said. "The Magic Chalk can only…work…in… ChalkZone…. What the!" She cried, seeing Rudy draw a giant lasso with the chalk and tossed it into the air.

Snap was stunned too.

"Bucko! How did you…?" He said.

"Miranda altered the chalk so it would work in the real world." Rudy explained. "See what a good idea it was?"

He pointed upward. Everyone looked up, and saw the lasso around the snake's mouth so he couldn't use his fangs! Penny S and Snap helped Rudy hold on to the rope hanging from the lasso.

"Now all we have to do is figure out who sent the snake." Molly said.

"Even though Rudy has many enemies, that's almost easy." I said. "There are only two bad-guys in ChalkZone who might do this and they are…."

I was interrupted by a creepy laugh. The ground split open behind the snake and a giant robot came out. Inside the head of the robot was….

"SKRAWL!" Rudy, his friends, and I cried angrily.

I explained to the rest of the team that Skrawl has attempted to become king of ChalkZone many times, but Rudy stopped him each time. Skrawl, by the way, was a two-striped blue and green giant jellybean with five antennae, one blue eye and one red eye, and either two legs and one arm or two arms and one leg – he uses them either way, go figure.

If you hadn't noticed, Skrawl's antennae were like his brain – if he had one – they're both too odd! Sorry, I couldn't resist mentioning that...

Back to the problem at hand, Rudy and I noticed something wrong with the robot, but Rudy saw what it was first.

"That's not a chalk robot! That's real metal!" Rudy cried. "Where did you get that?"

"My new partner zapped it up for me." Skrawl said smugly.

Zapped? Now who in the world could zap up a robot? Well there was magic, but not even Rudy knew anyone evil in ChalkZone who could use magic.

"What's his name?" Stitch demanded.

"Vaud…Vode…Volde…Voldemort! That's it!" Skrawl said.

"VOLDEMORT?" We Superwolves and Rip cried.

"Who's Voldemort?" Casper asked.

"Obviously a major villain." Sam said, referring to how we Superwolves reacted.

"Supernatural too, if he's working with Skrawl." Grim said, having had experience with supernatural enemies.

"None of you know the half of it!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Rolph asked.

The four of us did rock-paper-scissors to see who should tell the story. Hermione won, well technically lost since it is an unpleasant story after all, so she started telling the story, shortening it so that she only mentioned the most important details. She started with describing Voldemort, his supporters the Death Eaters, and their hatred of muggles. Our friends were really freaked when they found out what Voldemort looked like and what he did in the past. Then she explained Harry's unfortunate past back when he was a year old.

"You?" Alex said. "You defeated him when you were a baby?"

"Yes, but not intentionally." Harry said sadly. "Just in case you're wondering my parents names are James and Lily Potter."

"What are muggles?" Kirsten asked, since Hermione forgot to explain that.

"Non-magic people." Harry explained

"Y-you mean *gulp* us?" Josefina said nervously.

"Yes." I nodded.

"But doesn't that mean we're in danger?" Addy asked.

"Every muggle and good-guy in every world is in danger," I explained. "Voldemort has found out about you guys so he's going to take over all the universes by helping a villain or bad-guy from the different worlds, just as he did with Skrawl here."

"What about those without any enemies?" Snowy asked.

"I'm afraid he's just going to kill off everyone and turn those worlds into basilisk lands." I explained.

"Even us animals?" T-Bone asked, very worried.

"Not directly...see basilisks eat anything from another reptile to large mammals..."

Considering the look on the team's faces I didn't need to finish that sentence.

As Hermione continued the story Skrawl pressed a few buttons and rocky cliffs somehow rose out of the ground, almost surrounding us.

Hermione told almost the entire story, except she only mentioned the most important details. I added details now and then here by explaining my role with Harry: I was pretending to be his dog, secretly protecting him until he was able to take on Voldemort by himself. That ended up being the end of the first year, but I continued at Hogwarts just for the fun of it.

Because of my sense of smell though I was always sniffing out what was going on. For instance: Ron W's pet rat Scabbers never smelled like a real rat to me, I could smell a snake behind the wall during the second year, the 'Grim' always smelled friendly to me, and Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody didn't smell trustworthy. Since I supposed to be keeping the fact that I was really a human a secret even from Harry during the first year, I had to wait until telling them about Scabbers, but after that I always told them what I smelled.

Actually I revealed my secret to Harry and his friends Christmas Day of our first year because I trusted them to keep it – you can bet that they were freaked about my secret. See, Scabbers to me smelled a little human, but even though Harry and the others believed me none of them sensed anything wrong with that so they didn't do anything about it. Even though I always sensed something wrong with Scabbers I could never put the scent to words, so I kept it to myself. With the snake in the wall I couldn't describe its size so they just assumed I smelled a muggle-sized snake, and with the Grim they believed me but, except for Hermione, were still nervous of the dog because it appeared before each one of Harry's accidents. With Mad-Eye however it was a different story, because Alastor was a good friend of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and a great Auror – a dark wizard catcher. They thought that I was just nervous from Harry being unexpectedly accepted into the tournament. This was never the case, actually I was less worried than Harry ever was because I was sure he could take on almost anything.

Hermione also introduced Peter Pettigrew, who was Scabbers the whole time and who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and Sirius Black – the so-called 'Grim' – who Peter framed for betraying the Potters. Hermione of course then had to explain that Sirius was an animagus, or a wizard who could turn into an animal at will. I then explained that I had never smelled Voldemort or a basilisk before I entered Hogwarts, so that explained why I couldn't describe Scabbers or the snake, really a basilisk, in the wall.

"Where is Sirius?" Ron S asked when we finished the story.

Harry hung his head sadly.

"Sirius was killed by a Death Eater." I explained. "I'll explain more later, first we have someone to deal with."

Skrawl, who the team had almost forgotten about, now looked very smug upon learning about his new partner.

"Well Rudy it looks obvious that you won't win now! What do you have to say to that?" He asked, sounding as if it was a contest and he was already proclaimed the winner.

"Before he says anything **I** have something to say." Sam said

"Me too!" Clover, Alex, Kim, and Ron S said.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" They all shouted.

"Goodguys win, badguys lose!" Clover said.

"I agree!" Tuck said. "It has always been that way!"

"I'll never give up!" Rudy yelled. "You aren't even fit enough to be duke of a run-down farm!"

That actually was pretty good, the rest of us started laughing.

"What if your friend's life is at stake?" Skrawl growled, pressing a few buttons in his robot suit.

A giant water gun came out! We immediately stopped laughing.

"I've got a bad feeling that's not chalk water." Grim winced.

Snap fainted. Rudy and Penny S tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Suddenly, without anyone noticing, I muttered a few words and held out my wand just before Skrawl prepared to open fire. Snap and the rope suddenly got covered in purple smoke just before the water hit them. When the water cleared Rudy, Penny S, and Snap were gone! Or were they…. Suddenly the rope tightened, and Rudy and Penny S came up from over the edge, gasping and choking!

"I can't believe the rope held." Rudy said.

"Uh, Rudy, forget the rope. Look!" Penny S said.

"Snap?" Rudy cried, shocked but relieved.

Sure enough, there was Snap gasping for breath as he climbed over the edge! He didn't melt! No one could guess what happened until I finally ran out of patience and cleared my throat.

"You did that?" Chester asked.

"Yup, a waterproof spell. Oh," I said, aiming my wand at Jenny and Goddard. "It's also a rust proof and shock proof spell."

Jenny and Goddard both got coated in the same purple smoke. They certainly looked happy after the smoke cleared I can tell you that much.

"What do you say now Skrawl?" Rudy asked.

"Diverting all power to snake." Skrawl said, pressing some more buttons.

Actually, and obviously, Rudy wanted him to say: "I give up".

"The snake is part robot?" I said.

"How was Voldemort able to make robots for him anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Probably had helped like we had help with our powers." I shrugged. "We'll look into that later."

Jenny suddenly frowned.

"I hate it when robots work for evil." She muttered, looking as if she wanted to attack something.

"Don't blame the robot Jen, blame the creator." Brad said.

Jenny relaxed, knowing that Brad was right.

The snake suddenly pulled hard on the rope, causing Rudy and his friends to almost fly away...but then Ash unexpectedly ran to them and grabbed the rope! Rudy and his friends landed safely back down. Only Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and I weren't astonished at Ash's strength. He mostly did walking, running, and battling when he and his friends were traveling so he built up quite a bit of strength from his adventures.

"Give it up Chalk Boy!" Skrawl called down.

Uh-oh, Skrawl only called Rudy 'Chalk Boy' when he meant business.

"I would rather DIE!" Rudy shot back.

His voice echoed around the lands and off the cliffs next to us at the word 'die'. Everyone froze, even Skrawl and the snake.

"Rudy." Penny S sobbed.

"Relax Penny, goodguys win, badguys lose remember?" Rudy said gently.

Penny S relaxed a bit, but was still worried about Rudy dying. I could tell that the rest of the team was worried about that too, especially Snap. Not me however, I was confident that Rudy would defeat Skrawl without getting killed.

"Now that's loyalty." Penny P whispered with a bit of awe in her voice.

Skrawl, who had just recovered, had enough. He pulled hard on a couple of levers, making the snake jerk its head hard enough to even raise Ash off the ground! Fortunately, Ash, Rudy, Penny S, and Snap were still holding on to the rope, but despite that they screamed as they flew through the air. They headed for a cliff in front of them that was perpendicular to us.

"Let go of the rope! Let go of the rope!" I ordered.

None of our friends on the rope obeyed orders. Suddenly, Penny S lost her grip!

"Penny!" Rudy cried, quickly grabbing her hand with one of his.

Rudy, of course, was exceptionally strong for a kid thanks to his adventures, but unfortunately his quick move of grabbing Penny S caused his grip on the rope to weaken! Along with the force of the rope being tossed by the snake, this caused Rudy to lose his grip too!

Snap caught them, but Zoners – inhabitants of ChalkZone of course - aren't as strong as their real world creators, so Snap lost his grip too! But instead of landing on the ground, they landed on a thick mattress.

"When I say 'let go of the rope' I mean let go of the rope! Honestly!" I said, sounding a little annoyed.

Everyone grinned sheepishly for thinking I was crazy. I just facepalmed.

Rudy and his friends got off the mattress and I removed it with my wand. Ash had managed to keep his grip on the rope, and landed on a ledge on the cliff. Then he remembered that the snake was part robot.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!" He called.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. "PIKACHU!"

Electricity poured right from Pikachu's cheeks and hit the snake. The snake literally jolted with electricity.

"I'll teach you!" Skrawl called down, blasting the snake and the rope with water.

Electricity poured down the rope and into Ash! Ash cried out in pain.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty cried.

Pikachu immediately stopped using his attack, but the snake and Ash were still covered with electricity. The attack had been so powerful that the snake had let out sparks of his own, further shocking itself and Ash

Rudy drew another rope – some of my waterproof spell went into his pocket – and tied it into a lasso. Rudy then lassoed the top of Skrawl's robot.

"Hey!" Skrawl cried angrily.

Rudy ignored him and swung onto another ledge that was around the corner from the one Ash was on. Then Rudy drew some sort of pink-colored putty.

"Hiii-ya!" Rudy cried, leaping off of the ledge.

He tossed the putty onto the rope and the flow of electricity stopped right at it! I recognized the smell as the putty was cooking in the electricity.

"Rubber! Why didn't we think of that?" I said, almost amused.

"Rudy!" Penny S and Snap cried.

Rudy had landed on the snake and was being weakened by the electricity!

"Ash!" Brock and Misty cried.

The rest of us turned to Ash at that, and saw him falling off the ledge!

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried.

_"PIKAPI! Pikapi! Pikapi!"_ His echo repeated.

"CHAAAAAARRRR!" Something roared.

"Huh?" Most of the team and I said.

One of Ash's Pokéballs opened to reveal a large, flying, orange, dragon-like creature, which caught Ash halfway down the cliff! The snake suddenly exploded, propelling the unconscious Rudy into the air! Fortunately, the creature who had caught Ash also caught Rudy. Then the creature stopped and let out a victorious roar, which woke up Ash.

"Charizard!" Ash cried happily, hugging Charizard.

Rudy woke up a second later, groaning a little.

"Let him down gently Charizard." Ash said.

Charizard did by letting Rudy slowly roll down his back.

Here I should explain that Charizard used to disobey Ash, being a moody and stubborn species of Pokémon, until after Ash almost rubbed his hands off trying to keep Charizard from freezing to death from an ice Pokémon attack.

Penny S and Snap ran over to Rudy and I ran after them to stop them. I managed to grab Penny S, but I missed Snap.

"Snap hold it! Rudy is too full of electricity…" I began.

Too late, Snap touched Rudy and got propelled backward in a big electric shock. His mask flew off as he passed me and Penny S.

"…To touch." I muttered.

Penny S picked up Snap's mask.

"Here's your mask." She said, handing it to him as he came back.

"Thanks." He said.

He and Penny S then looked at me sheepishly.

"I'll get the excess electricity out of him." I said, holding up a laser gun, which, as I explained, was really an Electricity Extractor.

Everyone saw Snap before he put his mask back on and were quite amazed that he was all white.

"I was amazed too when I first found out." Snap smiled.

I got the extra electricity out of Rudy at this point, so we both walked back to our friends. Ash, however, decided to stay on Charizard.

"Charizard, flame thrower!" Ash said.

Charizard threw flames right at Skrawl's robot, causing the robot to explode, and in turn propel Skrawl high into the air. He landed, covered in burns, in front of us.

"Come on…." I said, crossing my fingers.

Skrawl unfortunately got up.

"I was hoping that would render him unconscious." I muttered.

Almost everyone stared at me in confusion.

"Pokémon attacks don't kill, I was just getting rid of the robot." Ash explained after climbing down and returning Charizard back into his Pokéball.

Rudy started to walk towards Skrawl.

"End of the line Skrawl!" He said angrily.

"For you, yes!" Skrawl replied sternly, pressing a button on the cliff.

A giant fence rose out of the ground and separated Rudy from the rest of us. According to the way it was glowing, it was an electric fence! Before I could tell anyone not to touch it, Ed, out of both curiosity and stupidity, touched it. Fortunately, coming from an toon-like world, Ed wasn't badly harmed by the electricity. Only unconscious.

The gate didn't stop me, I conjured a real-water gun into Rudy's hands. At the same time, Skrawl pulled a laser gun out of nowhere.

"Give it up!" Skrawl ordered.

"Never!" Rudy shot back.

"Let's see what you have to say to this!" Skrawl said. "Beanie Boys!"

"Who?" Cleo asked.

"Skrawl's assistants." I answered, rolling my eyes.

Small humans with striped clothing, insect wings, and beanies flew towards us.

"Beanie Boys! Beanie Boys…!" They began singing.

"OH SHUT UP!" I snapped, startling everyone.

"Badguy songs, honestly." Ash rolled his eyes.

The Beanie Boys, stunned, remained motionless; this was the first time they had been interrupted. Oh, and **please** don't ask me about the rest of the song, the darn thing's a headache when heard too often!

"Just reveal our hostage!" Skrawl ordered.

The Beanie Boys did by pulling a tarp off of something. Originally we thought that was just a rock, but to our great shock it was actually….

"Biclops!" Rudy cried.

"Oh no!" Penny P gasped.

Rudy, Penny S, and Snap had already explained about Biclops to the rest of the team a long time ago, but if you don't know him here's his description: Biclops has two eyes, one on top of the other and is a Scottish giant. He's the guardian of the Magic Chalk Mine.

We had every right to be worried, Biclops was bound and in a cage with a laser aiming right at him!

"If you don't surrender, Biclops will be permanently erased!" Skrawl said.

"You're evil!" Scrappy barked.

"Thank you." Skrawl said.

"That was an insult!" Clifford said, shocked.

Skrawl obviously didn't take it as one.

"Some villains actually enjoy being evil, sad to say." I shook my head.

Rudy looked horrified at seeing Biclops prisoner, Biclops has always been able to fend off the Beanie Boys on his own before. I also could tell that he was trying to make up his mind: surrender or continue fighting? It didn't take long for him to make his decision since his heart couldn't stand to see Biclops dead. He let go of his weapon and collapsed onto his knees!

"Rudy no!" Penny S and Snap cried.

"Forget about me Rudy! Save yourself!" Biclops cried.

Rudy shook his head, refusing to be selfish and save himself. But then that's Rudy for you: he's been selfless so often that he could be the picture definition of it in a dictionary.

Skrawl aimed his laser gun at Rudy as the rest of us got out of the way, but what we didn't know then was that Sam and Kim had disappeared in the opposite direction. Skrawl's gun let out a blast of light, but before it hit Rudy he grabbed his weapon and dove out of the way!

"Hiii-ya!" Rudy cried, blasting a ton of water at Skrawl!

Skrawl started to melt! His gun, however, didn't get hit.

"Press the button!" Skrawl gurgled.

One Beanie Boy did, the laser prepared to blast Biclops!

"Biclops!" Rudy cried; literally, a tear went down his cheeks.

But then the laser stopped, and blasted the Beanie Boys instead! The Beanie Boys turned into ashes!

Biclops broke free of his ropes and the cage, and went over to Rudy. He hugged Rudy, calming him down. Then, unexpectedly, the gate went back into the ground! Biclops and Rudy ran over to the rest of us, wondering what had caused Skrawl's electronic devices to malfunction. None of us knew. I then opened a portal, allowing Biclops back to ChalkZone.

"What was with the laser and the gate?" Lilo asked.

"We can answer that!" Kim grinned as she and Sam came out from behind the rocks near the cage.

"Great work!" Stitch smiled. "How did you do it?"

"We had Wade and Jerry hack into the computer system that controlled Skrawl's devices." Sam explained.

She then brought out her compact shaped communicator while Kim brought out her Kimmunicator.

"No problem." Wade and Jerry said together from the screens.

"An old guy coming in handy? Weird." Eddy said.

Kevin was closest, so he punched Eddy to shut him up. Heck, not even the Kids Next Door operatives would say that out loud in this situation.

"Ignore him." I said; fortunately Jerry did.

"Remember this Rudy! That beam will follow you until the day you die!" Skrawl called before the last of him melted.

Obviously his evilness made him too 'dense' to melt quickly. Sorry, I happen to love puns.

The team and I shook our heads at Skrawl's final words.

"That made no sense." Mandy said.

The rest of us agreed. A few seconds later, Ron W looked behind us and suddenly gasped!

"Rudy! Look out!" He cried, pouncing Rudy out of the way.

We knew why the very second afterward: the laser beam from Skrawl's gun had turned around and hit the ground where Rudy was just a second ago! Later, when I asked Ron W about how he was able to sense the laser beam he explained that he used his strategist skills to figure out what Skrawl meant by his last words. Then he looked at the direction the laser disappeared in and saw it coming back.

"So Skrawl wasn't being stupid after all." Cosmo muttered.

"A laser beam with a mind of it's own? This is not good." I said.

We watched as the beam zigzagged through the air. Rudy and Ron W went back to us, but then the beam turned around and zoomed straight toward us! Rudy zipped away, causing the beam to zoom up just as it hit the ground less than an inch away from us. To our surprise, the beam had no effect on us.

"It must only work on Rudy." Billy said.

"We can use this to our advantage." I whispered. "We just need to make a statue of Rudy using these stones."

"How will that help?" Eddy asked.

Everyone was surprised at his stupidity, even though he's in the middle between dumb and smart (he once had to say the word 'intelligence' slowly in order to get it right) he isn't as dumb as Ed.

"Remember Skrawl's words?" Sagwa whispered. "The words meant that the beam would only disappear when it gets Rudy."

"Or in this case, when it 'thinks' it got Rudy." Sheegwa added, understanding my plan.

"One problem." Fu-Fu muttered. "The real Rudy is already dodging the beam over there, how can we trick it?"

We tried desperately to think of an idea.

"Maybe we can blindfold the beam." Double-Dee said.

Most of the rest of the team stared at him, completely baffled.

"And just how are we supposed to get up there ya dork?" Kevin snapped.

"Dork?" Ed repeated in a confused tone like he always does.

"Yeah! Why don't all of you Eds stop thinking right now?" Jonny agreed with Kevin.

We ran out of time anyway. Apparently a Beanie Boy had escaped being fried by the laser, because he appeared out of nowhere and pressed a different button on Skrawl's cliffs! Out of the ground, just where Rudy was, vines shot out and wrapped them selves around Rudy so that he couldn't even get to his chalk! I killed the Beanie Boy with a spell from my wand but it was to late, Rudy was entirely trapped! He couldn't even move except for his head. Rudy tried desperately to break free, but he almost hurt himself doing it, according to him saying "OW!" at one point. He closed his eyes, preparing for the laser, but nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw the beam just staying high up in the air.

Penny S and Snap immediately ran over to where Rudy was held captive. The laser beam seemed to be waiting for that, it suddenly started zooming towards them! Penny S and Snap tried to break the vines, but the vines were too strong. Not even the steel sword that Penny S drew had any effect!

Just to let you know: Penny S has her own supply of Magic Chalk but doesn't use it very often. She leaves using Magic Chalk mostly up to Rudy.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Rudy ordered.

"Not without you!" Penny S said.

"You're the only one the beam can kill anyway!" Snap added.

Penny S looked away awkwardly.

"What?" Snap asked.

"When the beam almost hit us a few minutes ago, I ducked behind Miranda so the beam wouldn't even touch me." She explained.

Rudy and Snap gaped at her.

"You mean…the beam might work on you?" Snap asked, worried/shocked.

"Skrawl hated me as much as Rudy." Penny S pointed out.

Snap had to nod at that. Penny S did trick Skrawl once after all...

"Penny go! Get out of here!" Rudy cried.

"I can't! You're the only friend I've ever had!" Penny S admitted.

That stunned both Rudy **and** Snap into silence for a while.

The beam, by the way, was high enough in the air for us to have a few minutes.

A computer suddenly and unexpectedly popped out of Rip Claw. I wasn't too surprised since the computer belongs to me, but I did wonder why it had popped out all of a sudden. I went over and read the message that I saw on the screen.

"What was it you saw?" Haddock asked after I came back.

"A message from Boss." I answered.

"Who?" Wanda asked.

"He's the one who gave us the collars." I said, tugging at my own.

"What's he like?" Timmy asked.

"You'll need 'visual confirmation' to believe us." Hermione grinned.

Everyone dropped the subject, despite his or her confusion, at that.

"What was the message?" Danny asked.

"All he said was 'To destroy something, you've got to go to the source'." I explained.

Clover, looking at Rudy's dropped water gun, seemed to understand. She ran over, grabbed the gun, and squirted Skrawl's laser gun! That ended up being a good idea, the beam was right in front of Rudy and his friends, but as the gun melted, the beam disappeared! Rudy, Snap, even Penny S were confused since they couldn't hear us from where they were.

"I'll go ask the Superwolves what happened." Snap said, leaving Rudy and Penny S.

Snap asked us what happened and we explained.

After Snap left Rudy told Penny S something that not even Camera or I knew about until later.

"Penny." He smiled. "I believe that the only thing bigger than your brain is your heart."

Penny S just smiled back.

Clover then squirted the section of the cliff with the buttons. It turned out that the section with the laser and buttons was only chalk rock and chalk wiring. The rest of the cliff however, was real rock and so it has never been destroyed. As that section of the cliff melted, it gave out an electricity charge before becoming a chalk puddle like Skrawl and his gun. The vines melted right off Rudy at that moment, and he and Penny S ran back to us, Rudy clutching his arm.

"I almost broke it trying to escape." He explained.

I almost had raised my wand to heal his arm, but then Clover came back to us, so we thanked her instead. While we were doing this, someone handed Rudy a rock with a picture of a horse on it.

"Squeeze it tightly." The person whispered.

"Jade?" Rudy whispered back, squeezing the rock.

At that moment the rock glowed, causing Rudy's hurt arm to glow too. It then healed!

Before Rudy could get an answer out of Jade, she grabbed the rock and returned to the rest of the team. I turned back around to heal his arm with my wand, but then I noticed that he wasn't clutching it in pain anymore.

"You must be a fast healer." I remarked.

But as we walked past Rudy, I turned around and winked. I knew what had really happened since I had noticed the glow, but there wasn't time to explain at the moment.

Rudy quickly explained to Penny S and Snap what had happened, then they caught up with us.


	6. The Mega Mother of All Battles

The team and I then went near to the edge of the gorge. When we stopped, my friends noticed that everything was strangely silent. Before they could say anything, the Kids Next Door operatives and I spoke first.

"That wasn't much of an adventure compared to our most intense missions." Numbuh Three laughed. "What do you think?" She asked me.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "Although it was more dangerous than some of the other ones."

The other Superwolves froze. Same with the team, though it was out of confusion instead of shock.

"What's going on here?" Hermione said; I desperately and silently gestured for her to be quiet, but she ignored me. "I mean, how would you know about Kids Next Door missions, we all know that you're fourteen."

"FOURTEEN?" **My**, that's right, **my** fellow operatives cried.

"Numbuh K9!" Numbuh Five gasped.

"You're a member of the Kids Next Door?" Harry cried, very shocked.

"I was until Hermione opened her big mouth!" I snapped angrily.

I then ran toward the edge of the gorge and lay down with my back facing the rest of the team so that I could cool down. My fellow operatives stared at me nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The last time an operative faked his age, we ended up getting decommissioned." Numbuh Two said.

Everyone gasped.

"I'd never do that." I assured them, rejoining the group. "I'm too loyal to harm any of you guys for any reason."

"You mean you haven't left childhood yet?" Ron W asked, stunned.

"Not on the inside." I replied.

"This is true." Numbuh One said, thinking. "She's shown as much loyalty as any other ten year old, even during these past two years."

"She even helped with returning our memories to us." Numbuh Three added.

Everyone already knew what happened when an operative got decommissioned, but it still made him or her shiver. The truth was that when an operative got decommissioned, he or she got their memories of being an operative sucked up by plungers, which were attached to a bigger machine. In other words, they got their memories erased, and not in a comfortable fashion either.

"Who was that other operative that faked his age?" Casper asked.

"Ex-Numbuh 274, a.k.a. Chad." Lizzie said.

Numbuh One would sometimes tell her about the non-classified missions.

"Not Ex, my space drone caught him escaping before he could be decommissioned…." I started to correct, but then I froze.

Drones are baby versions of Camera, which the rest of the team already knew

"Look out!" I cried, suddenly knocking my fellow operatives out of the way before a laser beam got them!

"Who dared…?" George said angrily.

A figure leapt down from Skrawl's cliff.

"Chad!" My fellow operatives cried.

"Numbuh 274!" I said.

Numbuh 274 froze for a minute since he hasn't been called that since he turned thirteen. He ran closer and aimed the laser gun again but I knocked it out of his hands. The gun crashed into the cliff and split in half.

"I won't let you hurt our friends!" I said.

"'Our?'" He said, shocked. "What do you mean 'our'?"

"I know you still care more about the Kids Next Door than being the best." I said. "You even saved our fellow operatives from your own parents once! I never believed that you really turned traitor, I think something is controlling you."

Our fellow operatives saw the logic in this, but weren't sure if I was right.

"Your parents didn't happen to give you anything different the week you apparently betrayed us, did they?" I asked Numbuh 274, suspicious.

"No, not that I can recall, but I did wake up with a headache one morning." Numbuh 274 shrugged.

"Hm, maybe Father created a new kind of mind control device." I guessed.

I then explained that I worked as a double agent, giving fake information to Father while getting real information from him. I also explained that the Delightful Children's Father had no name, so everyone just calls him Father.

"To us operatives he's the 'father' of evil…." I added.

"Wait a minute…." Lupin interrupted. "'Had' no name?"

"I found out that his name was originally 'Ben' during one mission." Numbuh One explained. "Father made the Delightful Children as evil as adults with a delightfulization machine, but it broke down. He made a new one, but we're not sure if it's as powerful as the old one was."

"When did you find out about the Delightful Children?" Lizzie asked.

"When we were dealing with Father's father Grandfather." Numbuh One explained.

Numbuh 274 thought about the possibility of him being under mind control, and also thought about how much he used to care about the Kids Next Door. Then he realized that he still cared about them.

"What did you do to me?" He called towards the cliff behind him angrily.

His parents, Destructo Dad and Mega Mom, flew down from the top using rocket shoes.

"Miranda you traitor!" Destructo cried.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rip challenged Destructo and Mega.

"THIS!" Mega said, as she aimed her neutralizing power, which shot from her glove, at us operatives.

I quickly conjured a large mirror in front of us, which reflected the power into the cliff. Numbuh Four then explained to the other Superwolf Friends about the power: it paralyzes you so all you can do is look around.

"Wait 'til we tell Father about you!" Destructo yelled angrily.

"You won't tell anyone!" I growled, leaping to attack them.

We started fighting. At one point Destructo and Mega almost had me trapped by flying towards me from opposite sides, but I leapt into the air and they ended up crashing into each other. I then landed behind them and kicked them away like a donkey would. Not for long though, Destructo came back to attack me again but I grabbed him by his neck and flung him around until he slipped out of my mouth and crashed into the cliff. A few rocks broke off the cliff and fell on him. Most of the rest of the team were pretty startled at my move on him.

"She's wolfish all right." Hermione whispered to the non-operative members of the team.

I then did the same thing with Mega, except I grabbed her by the gloves. She slipped out of them as she banged into the ground.

"Honestly! I just had this dress dry cleaned!" She snapped angrily.

"Like clothes matter!" I snapped back. "Idiot."

"What did you call me?"

"Idiot! Amoeba brain! Ha!" I sliced her gloves into ribbons.

As I started to walk back to the others my fellow operatives cheered, even Numbuh 274 smiled. I, unfortunately, didn't notice the dagger sheath on Mega's leg. Hermione did.

"Miranda! She's got a dagger!" She cried.

I turned around and saw Mega toss the dagger to Numbuh 274. He unfortunately caught it!

"Get them!" Mega ordered.

"No!" Numbuh 274 refused.

Then the most shocking thing happened, she pulled out a remote with two different colored knobs! She turned the red-colored knob, and electricity poured into Numbuh 274 and shocked him! He immediately cried with pain.

"An electric controller!" I said with horror.

"Why would she do that?" Fred gasped.

"His parents want him to be the best," I explained. "And apparently they think that he will be if he doesn't stay with us operatives."

"Yes, we want him to join Father instead." Mega said. "It's best for him if he does."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Numbuh 274 yelled after the electricity wore off. "The best thing for me is to be with my friends! I knew you were competitive but I never expected you to sneak an electric controller on me while I was asleep!"

"We're only going to continue this until you join the right path on your own!" Mega snapped, turning the green-colored knob on the controller.

Numbuh 274 tried to fight the controllers, but he ended up raising his arm uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, turning his head away.

His parents were forcing him to stab our fellow operatives!

He lowered the dagger, but our fellow operatives got out of the way just in time. The dagger hit the gigantic boulder that was behind them instead, and a giant piece fell off and head straight for them! They ran away, but Numbuh Five got caught under it!

"NUMBUH FIVE! NOOOOO!" I cried, horrified.

"Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two said weakly.

We at first couldn't see anything, there was a cloud of dust, but we did hear a cough. When the dust cleared, we saw that only Numbuh Five's right leg got caught under the rock. She tried to pull herself free, but couldn't.

"Guys! Numbuh Five's stuck!" She said.

The other operatives instantly rushed towards her.

"I'm sorry." Numbuh 274 sobbed. "I can't control my brain anymore."

"Why don't you just take the controller out?" Numbuh Four asked Numbuh 274.

"I don't know where it is." Numbuh 274 explained. "Plus my so-called-parents are controlling me right now. They must have been controlling me this whole time, even my speech! Before now I never thought of the possibility that I was being controlled, even I thought I had really changed. But it looks like it was my parents the whole time. I'm really sorry for the things I've done, especially having you guys decommissioned."

"Don't worry," Numbuh Two said. "Both Numbuh K9 and Numbuh 86 got our memories back."

"Numbuh 86?" Daphne asked.

"She's the head of the decommissioning team." I explained

"Finish them off!"

That was Destructo! He survived the crash! I growled at him.

"NO!" Numbuh 274 said. "I've had enough! And for your information I was always on the right path until you two had to butt in!"

"CHAD!" His parents cried angrily.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He snapped back.

His dad – ex-dad, rather – pulled out another one of those electric controllers! Mega and Destructo both turned the red-colored knobs, which were the punishing knobs, on their remotes! A stronger electric charge zapped Numbuh 274! His cry of pain was stronger as well. When the electricity wore off he then gasped, trying to get his breath back.

Destructo and Mega then turned the green knobs, which were the controlling knobs, this time! Tears flowed down Numbuh 274's cheeks as he raised the dagger again.

"No!" I cried. "NOOOO!"

I leapt in between the dagger and my fellow operatives. The dagger struck me and I skidded along the ground!

"Stay here!" Harry ordered the rest of the team as he, Ron W, Hermione, and Rip went over to me.

Numbuh One and his team stayed behind, not wanting to leave Numbuh Five under the boulder. Numbuh 274 almost started crying, but after seeing I was alive he calmed down a bit. I tried to get up, but I only managed to alter my position so that I was lying down on my stomach. Everyone except for Rip and the other Superwolves looked worried, but I gave them a reassuring smile. Superwolves are fast at healing and recovering so I would be fine.

The other operatives, free of the danger of being stabbed, were desperately trying to free Numbuh Five. Numbuh Four tried budging the giant rock.

"It's no use! It's too heavy!" He grunted.

Stitch ran over and picked up the boulder entirely! Most of the team stared at his strength as he tossed the boulder into the rocky wall. When Numbuh Five's leg was free, we saw it was bleeding freely and broken. Numbuh Two supported Numbuh Five as she struggled to get up. During this I noticed that Destructo was close enough for me to hit him with something, so I tossed something. And that something was the dagger! He screamed and ducked just as the dagger hit the cliff where his head was.

"I hate it when badguys duck, don't they realize that they'll get killed anyway?" I said bitterly.

"Miranda I don't think that was a good idea." Ron W said. "Look!"

I did. Too my horror, I saw that Destructo grabbed the dagger and threw it back to Numbuh 274! I instantly facepalmed myself, feeling stupid.

"FINISH THEM OFF!" Numbuh 274's ex-parents ordered angrily.

"NO!" Numbuh 274 snapped back.

His parents turned the red knobs again and this time the electric current was so strong that he collapsed to his knees as soon as it was over! Then his ex-parents turned the green knobs, Numbuh 274 got up and again prepared to strike! Since my friends were busy watching this, they didn't see me use a healing spell on myself. When the spell was done I then got an idea.

I squinted as if I had a headache, but I didn't. Everyone else noticed this and wondered what was wrong. When I opened my eyes, they then noticed that my eyes had become a glowing silver color. Suddenly, the dagger shot right out of Numbuh 274's hand and into my mouth!

"You…with the eyes…you just…." Sheen stammered. "That was awesome!"

"How did you do that?" Alex asked.

"Psychic powers." I explained, the dagger still in my mouth. "They haven't fully developed, but I can pull a few tricks."

"Wow!" The rest of the team said.

I then got up. To everyone's shock, except for the Superwolves of course, my wound was gone.

"What happened to your wound?" George asked.

"Miranda obviously used a healing spell." Harry explained.

I nodded, confirming it.

"Get back the dagger and kill them!" Destructo and Mega ordered.

"NO! I refuse! Do what you want with me, but I won't hurt my friends any longer!" Numbuh 274 yelled.

I went over to the other operatives, getting in between them and Destructo and Mega.

Destructo and Mega this time turned the red knobs to full power! Numbuh 274 glowed with so much electricity that we couldn't even see his silhouette! He screamed until it was over, then he fell onto his stomach, slowly trying to catch his breath.

"Do you realize if you go to far you could kill him?" I almost sobbed.

Everyone looked horrified at that. Kaya, who had never even heard of family problems like this, and Lilo and Samantha, who were orphans, suddenly started sobbing. Kirsten comforted Kaya, Misty comforted Samantha, and Stitch comforted Lilo. Tintin was also horrified, but didn't need comforting since he was busy thinking of a way to stop Destructo and Mega.

I went over to get Numbuh 274's hat off so that I could find a sign of the electric controller, which was obviously on the head. His ex-parents prepared to shock him again. I knew the electricity could flow into me, but I didn't care. I even gave them a look that said so.

"Numbuh K9, I think it's too late for your warning." Numbuh Two said, sounding worried.

I looked at Numbuh 274, and realized he was turning pale! I took out my magic bag out of my magic pocket and brought out a special healing potion. Since Numbuh Two was still supporting Numbuh Five the other operatives helped Numbuh 274 onto his back so that I could pour the potion into his mouth. After a few swallows he got up on his own, back to good health. Destructo and Mega started to turn the red knobs again, but unexpectedly we heard two shots ringing out! Shocked, they dropped their controllers as they instinctively grabbed their arms, the ones that were holding the controllers. However, their arms hadn't been shot at all, which we could see because there weren't any wounds. Confused, we looked towards where the shots came from and saw Tintin aiming his gun at Destructo and Mega with a look of disgust.

Since Tintin is a detective he's learned to carry a gun everywhere, even though he doesn't like guns. This was why he only fired into the air instead of actually harming Destructo or Mega. Truthfully, he's never even killed any of his own enemies on purpose before.

"Put up your hands," Tintin ordered angrily. "You're under arrest!"

"You can't arrest us!" Mega said.

"Adult or not I'm far from being what you are." Tintin said angrily. "In fact only the Kids Next Door world has this ridiculous relationship between kids and adults."

Destructo and Mega were startled, but didn't put up their hands. Instead, Destructo and Mega reached for their controllers. Tintin prepared to shoot the controllers but I ordered him to stop.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because those controllers won't do them any good anyway." I grinned.

I was holding up a small radio transmitter that I pulled from Numbuh 274's head, which was what the controllers were connected to! I destroyed the transmitter with two blasts from my wand. Good thing I had continued my search during the conversation.

"I'm free!" Numbuh 274 cried happily.

Knowing that the two stupid adults couldn't do much more harm, Tintin put his gun away and walked back to the others.

"I've been saving something of yours." I said to Numbuh 274, zapping up something that looked very familiar.

"My number plate." Numbuh 274 said, taking it and looking at it as if it were a lost treasure.

His number plate had his operative name 274 on it.

"STOP GOOFING OFF AND ATTACK THEM!" His ex-parents ordered.

"Aw go get caught in a mouse trap ya rats!" I snapped back, dropping the dagger at my paws in the process.

Now I really have nothing against rats, but I do love using puns as comebacks.

All the kids cheered, the teenagers whistled and the adults and Hermione looked torn between amusement and disapproval. Destructo and Mega obviously were both appalled. Numbuh 274 held up his number plate...and dropped it at my paws.

"I'm sorry, but after all that's happened, I can't risk causing any more harm as an operative." He said sadly.

"But all that you did was never your fault," I argued gently. "It was your parents the whole time..."

"JUST KILL THEM!" His ex-parents ordered again.

Don't they ever shut up?

"Like I said, go get your traps caught in a mouse trap!" I snapped.

This time most of the kids cracked up, even Numbuh 274 burst out into laughter. Everyone else, especially those from the past, dropped their mouths open since they were both stunned and impressed by that brash retort. This time Destructo and Mega remained silent, but only out of embarrassment.

When the kids stopped laughing, Numbuh 274 turned to back to me.

"You mean my ex-parents," He corrected. "And even though all that had happened was never my fault I don't think I'll be welcomed back. You know the rule about teenager operatives."

"There's at least **one** exception to every rule!" I said. "Just because most teenagers are our enemies doesn't mean that all of them would blow up a treehouse."

"At least you and I aren't like that, and apparently so are your new friends over there. Don't worry I'll never work for the adults again, thanks to you guys, and I'll take care of Destructo and Mega too, I promise." Numbuh 274 then turned to his parents. "You're going to regret this!" He warned them. "I hate you!"

Crying from how his ex-parents treated him, he ran away to humongous hole in the cliff. I looked down at the dagger, my anger rising. Suddenly, I sliced the dagger into pieces with one swipe of my claws!

"THAT DOES IT!" I growled. "YOU TWO ARE MINCE MEAT!"

I started chasing Destructo and Mega over to the hole in the cliff. Destructo and Mega threw a couple of giant rocks at me, but I crashed through them as if they were snowballs. Fortunately Superwolves have tough bone structures and can't be knocked out easily. I continued running and then I pounced Mega into the ground. I prepared to bite her neck, but then Destructo knocked me away with a large rock and I crashed into another one on the ground!

"NUMBUH K9!" My fellow operatives cried.

"MIRANDA! NOO!" The rest of my friends cried.

"I'm all right!" I said, breaking through the rubble of rocks.

I then continued with the chase. I almost got them again, but they flew away with their rocket boots.

"I hate it when they do that." I said angrily, taking out my wand.

The rest of the team ran over, wondering what I was going to do.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I cried, pointing my wand at Destructo and Mega; they unfortunately dodged the spell.

I kept on trying to kill them, but they kept dodging.

"What are you doing? That's an illegal spell!" Hermione cried.

"Relax, the ministry gave us permission to use these spells during Adventures since we're going to kill Voldemort anyway." I smiled.

Hermione had already explained about the ministry when she told the Superwolf Friends Harry's story.

"Loophole!" Ron W cried happily. "I hope Draco shows up, I can't wait to use the Imperius curse on him. I'm gonna make him think he's a ferret, he'll hate that..."

"Draco?" Billy asked.

"Son of a Death Eater." Ron W explained.

"Say no more." Scrappy grinned.

"How many illegal spells are there?" Lilo asked.

"Three." I said. "The one I'm using is the Killing Curse, and then there's the Imperius Curse, which hypnotizes your victim, and the Cruciatus Curse, which causes your victims intense pain."

"You can get sent to Azkaban for life just for using them. Unless you have permission, of course." Hermione added.

We suddenly stopped talking because Mega and Destructo had disappeared through a portal.

"Aw nuts." I frowned. "There went my chance."

"Were you really going to kill them?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Yeah, now that they know that I'm on your side they'll tell the other villains and they'll all try to kill me. Especially Father." I nodded. "I'd rather they don't get the drop on me, especially if I'm with you guys at the time. You could get hurt or worse because of it."

The team and I then saw Numbuh 274 heading for the portal, but not before smiling and waving good-bye. We waved back and started back to the gorge, when Lizzie remembered something.

"I wonder what he meant by taking care of Destructo and Mega." She said.

"He's going to stop them from telling the other villains." I explained. "I already knew when he first said it, which is why I was trying to kill them myself. I wanted to spare him from doing it."

"You mean he's going to kill his own parents?" Lilo gasped. "But..."

"Ex-parents Lilo, entirely different matter." I said gently. "Besides, I know you believe in ohana and everything, but if a family member is evil then you have to kill him or her…before they kill you. If you can't make family out of your friends or friends out of your family then they're neither."

Everyone thought for a minute.

"That's a wise saying." Wanda finally said.

"It's a quote from my dad." I smiled.

"Besides Lilo," Numbuh One added. "Remember what Numbuh K9 said about what might happen if Destructo and Mega tell the other villains about her."

Lilo had to admit that he was right about that.

"Quick question before we forget." Casper said. "What's Azkaban?"

"The wizard prison." Harry said. "It's the worst prison you can ever get into."

"Why is it so bad?" Danny asked.

"The guards." Harry explained.

"What are they like?" Ron S asked.

The four of us didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"The guards are not human." That was all I said.

"Then what are they like?" Tuck asked.

We remained silent.

"Come on, tell us." Brad said.

We didn't say anything.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cleo said

"Come on, they can't be that bad." Clifford said.

"We've been too acquainted with the guards, they circled Hogwarts when Sirius escaped." Hermione said.

"You see." I began, finally getting the courage. "They're called dementors, and they're fully robed, complete with a hood."

"What about their face?" Grim said, suspicious.

"They don't have one, just a mouth." I explained. "The rest of their head and body is covered in skin that looks as if it's been decayed in water."

That caused everyone to shiver, and end up a little grossed out, as I continued.

"You see, they do something that's worse than death. They…suck out your soul." I finally said.

Most of our friends screamed or yelled. The Eds fainted. Jimmy E almost fainted too, but Sarah caught him before it was noticeable.

"W-w-what?" Casper cried weakly before he fainted.

After all a ghost is what can happen to a soul after a person dies, so this obviously is scarier to Casper than any of our other friends…except for maybe one.

"Why would anyone let them exist period?" Danny said, gasping and looking a bit pale.

"All governments make mistakes." Harry grumbled.

"Are you all right Danny?" Kim asked.

"W-who me?" Danny said, recovering. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Let's j-just d-drop the s-s-subject." Shaggy stammered.

"Rease oh rease!" Scooby moaned, cowering in Shaggy's arms.

"N-no problem." I said. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"I almost forgot something. Jade, give me the horse please."

Jade pulled a rock with a drawing of a horse on it, remember her giving it to Rudy earlier? She had twelve of these rocks, as a matter of fact, each with a different animal drawing. She tossed it to me, and I gave it to Numbuh Five after catching it. Jackie and Uncle recognized it.

"Jade…!" Jackie started sternly.

"Miranda gave me permission to bring them." Jade said sheepishly.

"I knew they'd come in handy." I explained. "Just squeeze it tightly." I said to Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Five did. Suddenly, the drawing on the rock glowed and so did Numbuh Five's leg! When the glowing ended, Numbuh Five's leg was entirely healed!

"That's a lot of power in one little rock." Josefina gaped.

"Rock shmock, it's a talisman!" Jade laughed.

"How many of those do you have?" Rolph asked.

"Twelve."

"Are they dangerous?" Darwin asked suspiciously.

"Depends if you know how to use them or not," Jade explained. "But some aren't dangerous at all."

"Which ones?" Sagwa asked, interested.

"The horse, dog, ox, snake, and the sheep."

"Zodiac animals?" Fu-Fu asked.

"Yup."

"I thought one of them was a goat." Sheegwa said.

"Doesn't matter, the sheep and goat are part of the same family." I said.

"What are the dangerous ones?" Jimmy E asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Pig, dragon, tiger," Jade said. "The monkey, rooster, and rabbit can also be dangerous if you don't know how to control their powers."

"They really come in handy, don't they?" Penny P asked.

"All except for the tiger, that one is annoying." Jackie muttered.

"I'll explain all the powers later." Jade said. "Can I have the horse back please?"

"Oh yeah." Numbuh Five said, tossing the horse back, a little too hard. "Oops, that's a little high."

"I can get it." Jade said.

She placed her bag on the ground and leapt high into the air, catching the talisman and landing onto the ground, and in almost five-seconds unharmed! Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked.

"I've learned quite a few moves from Jackie." Jade smiled.

Jackie grinned, a little embarrassed.


	7. The Superwolves' First Failure

Then Lupin remembered something.

"Uh guys, don't we need to check on Simba?" He pointed out.

"Oh right!" I said. "I nearly forgot!"

"I hope he's all right." Josefina said.

"It's probably been hours since the stampede started." Billy said.

"Yes, almost…." Velma began. "Hey! My watch stopped!"

"That's just because Rip Claw froze time, he has the power to do that." I explained.

"How come we aren't frozen then?" Patrick asked.

"I can control who gets frozen and who doesn't." Rip explained.

"When did this start?" Molly asked, curious.

"When that weird labyrinth-like rock came up at the beginning." I said. "You can unfreeze now Rip Claw."

Rip Claw did and we heard rumbling. The rest of the team now knew what didn't sound right before: they didn't hear the stampede. The team and I looked over the edge, searching for Simba. Lupin, who is very observant, saw Simba first and he pointed him out to us.

"SIMBA!" We all cried.

Simba was hanging on for dear life to a small dead tree! We then suddenly noticed Zazu fly by.

"Mufasa's here." Timmy said.

Mufasa had left Pride Rock earlier that day with Zazu to deal with a few problems, so we knew that wherever Zazu was Mufasa would follow.

"With Scar." Wanda muttered, looking down and to our left.

"Oh no." Cosmo said, knowing how much danger Simba and Mufasa were in now.

"Doggone it." I grumbled.

The team and I watched Zazu fly over to Simba.

"Zazu help me!" Simba cried.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu said.

"Hurry!"

Zazu flew back to Mufasa and Scar. Mufasa and Scar were both searching the stampede worriedly, but the team and I knew that Scar was only acting.

"There! There! On that tree!" Zazu cried.

Mufasa and Scar looked and saw Simba.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa cried.

A wildebeest charged near the tree…and struck it! The jolt caused Simba's back legs to fall off! Simba screamed as this happened.

He was only holding on by his front paws now! If there was another jolt...we didn't want to think about it. Mufasa quickly entered the stampede by means of a pile of step-like rocks.

"Oh Scar this is awful! What'll we do? What'll we do?" Zazu cried. "Ah, I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do! I'll go back for…."

Suddenly, Scar whammed Zazu with the back of his paw! Zazu hit the side of the cliff and landed unconscious onto his back.

"ZAZU!" The team and I gasped, horrified at what Scar did to him.

Startled, Scar turned around and saw us.

"We know what you're up to!" I growled.

Everyone else glared at Scar, who growled back.

The team and I then turned to watch Mufasa. We all watched, worried, as Mufasa first missed the tree and had to circle around...and then a wildebeest hit him! He tumbled to the ground with a startled grunt. Looking back at Simba, we saw that a wildebeest seemed to be heading for the tree.

"No, no, no…." Jimmy E said.

Unfortunately yes, the wildebeest crashed right through the tree!

"NOOOO!" Carl cried.

Simba flew through the air and started to fall!

"SIMBA!" The rest of us cried.

Fortunately, Mufasa leapt up and caught Simba! Mufasa then circled around so he was running in the same direction as the stampede. We followed, looking for a place where Mufasa could climb to safety. What we didn't know then, was that Scar was not far behind. He was on a long ledge below us, waiting for his chance. We watched, keeping an eye on Mufasa, and gasped when a wildebeest bumped into Mufasa, knocking Simba out of his mouth! Mufasa disappeared, but we saw Simba desperately dodging the hooves. Just as Simba froze with fear, Mufasa appeared and grabbed him! At that point, I saw a place where Mufasa could climb to safety.

"Mufasa! Over here!" I said as I leapt down onto a lower cliff.

I then started running down a rocky slope that led to a ledge. Mufasa saw me, and ran over to the ledge. He leapt onto the side and placed Simba on top, but just as I reached them…the stampede carried Mufasa away! Mufasa roared with shock!

"Mufasa!" I cried.

"Daad!" Simba cried.

Knocked down, Mufasa disappeared again.

I quickly flew to the edge of the lower cliff, searching for a sign of Mufasa. Simba stayed on the ledge, doing the same thing.

"Come on! Come on!" Spongebob, and a few others, said.

"He's a good-guy! He has to make it!" Molly said to herself, worried.

We searched desperately, looking down in different areas. Suddenly, Mufasa leapt onto another slope, a bit ways off from where I was, and started climbing to safety! The team and I sighed with relief. Simba smiled and watched Mufasa climb for a few seconds.

"Come on!" Felicity said, running towards the area where Mufasa was.

I rejoined my friends at the top and we followed her as Simba started running up the slope. Unfortunately, there was a tall, long patch of rock that separated us from Mufasa so we had to run alongside it. The rock was much too steep to climb over.

"Come on!" I said. "We have to get there, before…."

"Scar!" That was Mufasa! Scar somehow beat us to him! "Brother!" Mufasa cried. "Help me!"

Mufasa clung desperately to the cliff, his back paws slipping. After a few tense moments, Scar dug his claws into Mufasa's paws! Mufasa roared with pain.

"Hold on Mufasa!" The team and I cried.

The team and I ran even faster, but the weird thing was that the patch of rock seemed to be getting longer. Finally, we were able to run around it and started to run to Mufasa's rescue. Scar, however, wasn't wasting any time.

"Long live the king." He said with a slow, cold, mocking tone.

Mufasa looked at Scar with horror. Scar pushed Mufasa off the cliff!

"MUFASA!" The team and I cried, just reaching the edge.

Suddenly there was a rumble and a boom nearby, and I noticed someone falling on my right.

"Hang on!" I said, reaching for his paw and unfortunately missing.

Wait a minute, paw?

"Who the…?" I said. "HARRY!"

Harry started falling into the stampede too!

"Harry!" Ron W cried as Hermione gasped.

The team and I watched them fall, horrified. By this point Simba reached the ledge I was on a few minutes ago and watched too. Harry and Mufasa screamed as they fell into the stampede!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all cried.

Harry and Mufasa disappeared! The team and I started to go back to Rip Claw, but we heard a shriek so we looked down the cliff instead.

"Numbuh Three!" I cried.

"Numbuh Three!" My fellow operatives cried.

Numbuh Three was clinging to a rock on the side of the cliff! During this, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scar leaving. Numbuh Four, who was closest to Numbuh Three, tried to grab her hand, but she was to far down. Being longer than any of my fellow operatives, I tried next but barely reached her.

Numbuh Three suddenly fell!

"Jade give me the dog! Hurry!" I cried.

Jade of course knew what I meant, so she grabbed another talisman and handed it to me. I grabbed it with my mouth and ran down the side of the cliff!

"Numbuh K9!" My fellow operatives cried.

"Miranda no!" The rest of my friends cried.

No use, nothing can stop me from saving any of my fellow operatives, or friends for that matter. I grabbed Numbuh Three and gave her the dog talisman, telling her to squeeze it tightly. The drawing on the talisman glowed, but nothing seemed to happen. Numbuh Three and I disappeared into the stampede too! Everyone rushed to Rip, but then Ron W stopped, sniffed, and growled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hyenas!" Ron W growled.

Everyone looked to where he was pointing, and saw the same hyenas that tried to eat Simba and Nala yesterday far down in the gorge!

"So they caused the stampede." Sarah frowned.

Hermione and a few of the other dogs growled. Even Clifford growled, which was something he had never done before.

"We'll take care of them later." Rip said

Everyone leapt into his or her compartments, but Rip refused to let Hermione drive him.

"Only Miranda and Jack are allowed to drive me, besides I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." Rip said.

Hermione gave in, got into her compartment, and Rip flew down into the gorge. The rest of the team was soon far away from Mufasa, searching for Harry, Numbuh Three, and I. Rip froze the side of the gorge where Mufasa was before everyone else checked the other side.

"No sign of them." Mandy muttered, worried.

"HARRY! MIRANDA! NUMBUH THREE!" Everyone called.

No answer.

"This is a waste of time," Tintin said. "They're obviously unconscious."

"I can save time." Jade said as she took out two talismans.

One talisman had a drawing of a rabbit, the other a drawing of a rooster. She explained their powers as she put one in each shoe:

"Rabbit is speed, rooster is levitation. Levitation plus speed equals flight."

Jade rose into the air and flew away causing everyone to gape.

"I haven't seen anyone fly without wings since Superman." Fred said.

"Those talismans do come in handy." Daphne added.

Jackie and Uncle glanced at each other at that. Despite the talismans' usefulness, they had never let Jade take them with her before. See, they were not only concerned with her getting hurt during a mission, but also they didn't want to risk getting the talismans stolen. After all, in the wrong hands those talismans can be very dangerous.

A few minutes later Jade came back.

"I found Miranda, Numbuh Three is trying to wake her up." She said worriedly.

Jade led everyone to us. After seeing me lying on the ground, Ron W, Hermione, and the rest of the operatives joined in waking me up.

"Relax!" I said, smiling. "I'm just resting my back!"

"Don't do that!" Numbuh Three said, annoyed.

"Sorry." I said. "I was just waiting for the others."

"Whatever that talisman was, it sure worked." Josefina said.

"What is the dog talisman's power?" Goddard asked.

"Immortality." Jade answered.

Everyone except for me, the Chans, and Rip gaped at this. I got up, but then I clutched my back in pain.

"Now I know how my dad feels." I muttered.

"You should take care of that." Lizzie said.

"First, I want to know how…wait! Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Harry? Shouldn't he be farther down?" Ron W asked, pointing past me.

"He isn't, before I got knocked out I saw him escape the stampede back down there." I shook my head, pointing past the team.

"But we didn't see any sign of him…." Hermione said, worried.

"Time for me to put the rabbit and rooster to use again." Jade said.

"Hold on," Fu-Fu said. "If we didn't find him by sight we're obviously going to need something like sonar. I can accommodate that."

"Tell you what," Jade said. "You take the right side and I'll take the left side."

They did. Jade came back a few minutes later to report not seeing him. When Fu-Fu came back it was a different story.

"I found him!" He said worriedly. "He's buried in rubble and the top rock is almost a boulder!"

Concerned, I started to rush over.

"What about your back?" Sarah called.

"To heck with my back!" I called back. "We need to check on Harry!"

We all rushed over, Jade and Fu-Fu reaching Harry first. When the rest of us got there we saw that the boulder that was on top of the rubble had been moved to the ground.

"J-Jade p-p-picked it up!" Fu-Fu stammered.

"You're pulling our legs!" Darwin said.

Jade grinned, pointing to her belt. We saw another talisman connected to there, with a picture of an ox on it.

"Ox is strength." Jade said, picking up the boulder! Only the Chans, Rip, and I weren't startled.

The three of us dug Harry out, who was unconscious. Jade was about to use the horse talisman again...

"Hang on, I'd prefer to use a healing potion since it's more powerful. Especially for an unconscious person." I said.

She nodded and backed away.

"Don't worry, you'll have other chances to use the talismans." I added.

I then pulled my magic bag out of my magic pocket again and started searching through it. I suddenly gave a cry of pain and withdrew my arm: there was a mousetrap on it!

"Jojo and his stupid pranks." I muttered angrily, slamming the trap into the ground and setting it on fire with my wand.

"Jojo?" Cleo asked.

"He's my oldest brother." I explained, dousing the fire; then I continued searching through my bag. "Ah-ha! Found it."

I brought out the same bottle of potion that I used on Numbuh 274, and explained that this is a healing potion that Jack modified. Hermione and Ron gently pried Harry's mouth open while I poured some of the potion down his throat. I then took a swig of the potion before putting it back into the bag, and then put the bag back into my magical pocket. In practically no time at all, Harry got up and my back was fully healed.

"So why didn't you get attacked by the mousetrap before?" T-Bone asked, confused.

"Until I need my bag it's always in my room," I explained. "Then when I do need it, I can magically pull it out through my pocket. Since I have a lot of stuff I need a magical bag while the other Superwolves only need a magical pocket. Jojo must've snuck the mousetrap into the bag earlier after I had previously used it, and long after I forbid him from my room too."

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Would you allow a prankster into your room?" Samantha smiled.

"Oh, right."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "Isn't Jojo an adult?"

"He's twenty-two to be exact." I replied.

"Then shouldn't he have a place of his own?" Hermione pointed out. "How could he get into your room?"

"He does have a place of his own," I said. "But I don't know how he could've sneaked in, not even our parents know where he is. He just basically disappeared."

"Is there any way he could've sneaked in that you know of?" Casper asked.

"Only the portal system in my mirror." I said. "It opens portals to the different worlds that I know as well as our resting spot."

"Maybe then he moved to a different world." Hermione suggested.

"I hope not." I said. "I also banned him from the Kids Next Door World."

"Why?" Kirsten asked.

"He was never kid-friendly..." I answered. "Even as a kid."

That shocked everyone into silence for a few moments. However, before anyone could reply, I suddenly heard the sound of hooves behind us!

"Duck!" I ordered as I saw a wildebeest charging right at us!

Everyone gave a yell of shock as they saw the wildebeest, and hit the ground just before the wildebeest reached us. The wildebeest leapt right over us and continued on. Eliza used wildebeest language to talk to it, causing the rest of the team, except for Darwin, to look at her with confusion.

"I was telling him to watch where he was going." Eliza grumbled, getting up and dusting herself off.

The rest of us nodded as we got up and dusted ourselves off.

Unexpectedly, the wildebeest stopped, turned, and looked at us with eyes that seemed snakelike! We shivered at first, but stopped when we saw Darwin gaping with fear at something. Looking in the same direction as Darwin, we saw that the wildebeest had a strange mark on its back. The mark, as a matter of fact, looked a lot like a snake! We decided to ignore it, although I did silently thank that we had ducked in time. If the wildebeest hadn't missed us, it would have trampled us, maybe even to death! Ignoring the wildebeest too, Rip unfroze the other side of the gorge before we went there to find Simba and Mufasa.

Later on, we saw Mufasa lying still under a dead, bent tree.

"Mufasa no." I said, almost sobbing.

Simba, who appeared from the opposite side, went around Mufasa so that he was in front of his face.

"Dad?" Simba said. "Dad come on, you gotta get up." Simba nudged Mufasa's head up, but no response. "Dad," Simba half sobbed. "We gotta go home." He shook Mufasa's head. "Dad." Simba tugged Mufasa's ear, but it was like tugging a stuffed animal's: still no response.

"HEEELLLP!" Simba cried, running towards the cliffs.

_"HEEELLLP!"_ His echo responded.

"SOMEBODY!"

_"SOMEBODY!"_

"Anybody!"

_"Anybody!"_

"Help." Simba sobbed.

Silently crying, Simba walked back to Mufasa and lay down between Mufasa's head and paw. We wished we could help but there was nothing we could do, Mufasa was dead. All we could do was to cry too.

Jimmy N suddenly stopped crying. So did we, but only to stare at him.

"Ron," He said. "Didn't you notice hyenas down there?"

He pointed near Mufasa and Simba...and Scar. From what I could tell, Scar was talking to Simba. I didn't like the looks of that.

"Yes…." Ron W began to answer Jimmy N's question. "Oh!"

Ron W took omnoculars magically out of his belt and focused them on the hyenas.

"They're still there." He muttered.

Sure enough, the hyenas were hidden behind a rock just ahead of us.

"Scar must be planning to use them to kill Simba." AJ said.

"We'll nip that in the bud." I said as I pressed a couple of buttons on Rip.

He rose into the air and we flew above Scar and Simba in the direction Simba came from. I landed Rip at the top of a wall of rocks and we waited for Simba.


	8. Protecting Simba and a Surprise

A few minutes later, Simba showed up. He looked at how high the wall of rocks in front of him was, but then he looked behind him and saw the hyenas. Scared, he started climbing, just missing Banzai's claws. Around the middle of the wall, Ed H grabbed Simba by the back leg!

"Good work Ed!" Shenzi said. "This is our moment of glory!"

"Oh no you don't!" I cried as I knocked a rock down.

At the same time, Simba thrust out a back paw. Both the rock and Simba's paw struck Ed H and he let go of Simba as he started to fall down. Ed H then crashed into the other two hyenas. Simba climbed all the way up and stopped in front of us.

"Keep on going!" I ordered. "I'll hold them off!"

Simba obeyed and continued running.

The hyenas had recovered and managed to reach the top of the wall, but not without me cutting off their path towards Simba. I growled, they growled back, and we fought. Fighting them was like fighting fleas: they bit everywhere. One hyena, Banzai I think, bit me hard on my left arm.

"Let go you!" I said, trying to shake him off; no use, he hung on tenaciously. "Oh you won't huh?"

I flung my arm hard and he flew off to hit a rock. My friends watched me fight the hyenas, obviously not wanting me to get hurt badly.

"Don't worry about me!" I said. "Go keep an eye on Simba!"

Suddenly, another hyena bit me in the back of the neck! I reached over to grab him by one of his legs, and I swung him off to pound him in the stomach with my head. Knowing how stubborn I can be about orders, everyone ran to Simba. Almost everyone, Rudy had hidden behind a rock without even the other Superwolves noticing. Everyone else reached a ledge that was next to a slope, where Simba had stopped to rest.

Penny S and Snap, who were in back, noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Rudy?" Snap asked.

"There he is!" Penny S whispered, seeing him behind the rock.

Very few others overheard this. Among the ones who did were the kids of the cul-de-sac.

"Why is he over there?" Double Dee stupidly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nazz snapped quietly. "Miranda has helped to save his life, so he wants to repay her by making sure she'll be all right."

The other members of the cul-de-sac, except for Eddy and Ed, shook their heads disbelievingly towards Double-Dee.

Suddenly, there was a loud caused-by-pain whine!

"That was Miranda!" Harry gasped.

He rushed over to where I was. There was a cover of dust in front of my friends, but apparently Rudy could see what had happened since he gave a silent gasp and put his hand over his mouth.

"How dare you!" Harry cried. "Leave her alone! Oh you won't? Fire One!"

A hyena flew out of the dust and hit a large rock. The process repeated itself, until all three hyenas had hit the rock. At this point the dust cleared and the rest of the team saw what had happened. The hyenas had torn the flesh from my throat, which was bleeding freely! Harry pointed his wand at me.

"Reparo!" He said.

Thanks to Harry being a Superwolf, the spell started to heal my neck. Unfortunately, Superwolf or not, neither that spell nor the healing potion could be used to heal organs. All organs, skin being the exception, are too delicate to be healed rapidly. However, we never expected to deal with an organ that had been harmed bad enough to need to be repaired magically, so none of us Superwolves told the rest of the team about that detail.

While Harry healed my neck Penny S and Snap grabbed Rudy and they rejoined the group. Neither Harry nor I noticed. While the rest of the team was watching me, no one saw the hyenas continue the chase. Having no other choice Simba leapt down the slope, but he lost his footing and tumbled down. He then fell into a huge patch of thorny vines, but luckily he was small enough to slip between the vines without getting hurt.

The hyenas ran down the slope until they saw the thorny vines. Startled, they desperately tried to stop, Banzai first. He did, just in time, but then Shenzi and Ed H stopped just as they hit Banzai, knocking him into the thorns. Banzai let out a startled cry as he sailed into the thorns, and then let out a cry of pain as he leapt into the air in pain. Shenzi and Ed H laughed and so did most of the team and I.

Banzai managed to climb out, groaning out sounds of pain. He then limped along the bottom of the slope, still groaning with pain, as we and Ed H continued laughing. Shenzi however stopped laughing and went over to the edge of the slope to look for Simba.

The team and I managed to calm down in time to hear the dialogue.

"Hey!" Shenzi said. "There he goes, there he goes!"

We all saw Simba running out of the thorn forest and away from our sights towards the sunset.

"So go get him!" Banzai replied, pulling thorns out of his paw.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there!" Shenzi argued, amused. "What, you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt!"

Banzai then pulled thorns out of his butt. The team and I thought Banzai was going to spit them at Shenzi, but he spat them at Ed H's nose instead.

"But we gotta finish the job." Banzai pointed out.

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway." Shenzi reasoned. "And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

Banzai had recovered from his thorny attack and now joined Shenzi.

"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Banzai called to Simba, his echo repeating the words 'kill ya'.

"Hey!" I yelled.

The hyenas looked back as I stuck my tongue out at them and made faces.

"You'll have to kill us first!" I called down.

Now very angry, the three hyenas started charging toward us. The team and I ran and jumped into Rip. Rip stood still for a minute, then he zipped away just as the hyenas leapt toward us. This caused Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed H to bang their heads into the wall.

"TTFN!" Rip called.

He and the rest of the team and I laughed and started to leave. Just then, we heard unfamiliar laughter behind us! We all looked back and saw a white wolf laughing at the hyenas! She continued laughing until she saw us looking at her, then she gasped and fled.

"Who was that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but I do know she's on our side. The nose knows." I said, tapping at my own nose.

Actually, almost everyone rolled his or her eyes at that. Well, except for Numbuh Two, being a fellow pun lover.

"Has a new branch been added to your league?" George asked.

"No, the four of us are the only Superwolves anywhere." I shook my head. "The interesting thing though, is that she smelled a little human, like she can turn into one."

Thinking about this, we left, but not without stopping on the ground for dinner first. During dinner Jade explained the talisman powers, and also explained that they originally belonged to an evil fire demon named Shendu before she and her uncles stole them. This was a good thing, because those talismans are really Shendu's internal powers. If you remove them Shendu becomes a stone statue that can only speak, nothing else. The Ox, dog, horse, rabbit, and rooster talismans you already know, but here are the others:

Tiger: power of balance; yin and yang (like Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde)

Sheep: astral projection (your spirit can fly out of your body and either enter other people's dreams or wander the earth invisible)

Monkey: transform into any animal

Dragon: combustion (like explosion)

Pig: heat beam eyes

Rat: reanimation (turns statues and other non-mobile objects to life)

Snake: invisibility

Everyone marveled at all these powers, and then Mandy asked an important question:

"Harry, how did you get under the rubble?"

Harry explained that he managed to make it to the side without getting hurt, but then was suddenly attacked by a rogue wildebeest. The wildebeest whammed him into the wall, and then banged into the wall, creating a rockslide that covered Harry.

"Were there any physical details that made it stand out from the other wildebeests?" Grim asked.

"I don't remember." Harry shook his head.

Even so, our minds, or at least my mind, trailed back to that wildebeest with the snake mark.

Rip, as you know, can drive himself. Also, since he's a motorcycle he doesn't need to sleep as badly as we do. So after we went to bed Rip continued on, a special radar of his locked onto Simba's genetic signature so that we wouldn't lose him during the night.

_Around two a.m. I woke up and ordered Rip to stop. After he did, my brother Jack and I got out with a cauldron and containers, one of them big enough to hold a person. My owl, Jasmine, also was with us with a secret camera on her head._

_I have two special pet birds, Jasmine the owl and Early the robin, both of whom I use whenever Camera either has to stay in a certain area, or recharge as was the case here. Early is used for daytime and Jasmine is used for nighttime. I also have two different cameras, the secret one and a regular one, which I attach to their heads. The secret one is only used for me, the regular one I share with all my friends._

_Jasmine, being very smart – and knowing how to attach the cameras herself – knew what my brother and I were doing and that it was going to be revealed to everyone else later. She also knew that the team and the Watchers would be confused about when Jack and I did what we were doing, so she switched the secret camera for the regular one. I'd tell you what Jack and I were doing, but why spoil a good mystery?_

_It was dark, to dark to see Jack, but whether Jasmine could see him or not didn't matter, since she's used to his appearance. Luckily, she didn't turn on the camera light, since Jack's appearance would have caused quite a few of the Superwolf Watchers to scream._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked. "I mean I want Harry to be happy but..."_

_"Then this is a good idea." I answered. "Harry needs a real family, his aunt and uncle are less than one percent of it."_

_"You're breaking one of the laws of the universe."_

_"I got permission didn't I?" I retorted._

_The Superwolf Watchers couldn't see this, but Jack was frowning at me._

_"Samantha and a few others will be asking about their dead loved ones." Jack pointed out._

_"It's not my fault the Fates take their job seriously." I sighed._

_"Careful!"_

_"You know they can't do anything to me without Boss's permission."_

_"Let's just get to work."Jack sighed._

_We did, Jack and I put all the ingredients into the cauldron. If the Superwolf Watchers could see properly, they would have been horrified to find that the largest container did contain a dead body! Wearing a special nose cover, since my nose is extra sensitive, I put the corpse into the cauldron. I then rose my wand and waved it over the cauldron. There was suddenly a column of color, which circled around the cauldron. When the colors disappeared the cauldron did too, and the dead body stood up!_

_"You brought me back?" The body asked with a male's voice._

_"Why not?" I said, grinning._

_The man couldn't argue with that._

_"You can sleep in the rooms above Jack's lab until it's time to surprise Harry." I said, pointing at Jack._

_The man looked at Jack, and gave a yell of shock and horror._

_"It's all right!" Jack laughed. "I just had an accident years ago, but Boss fixed me."_

_"**Fixed** you?" The man repeated disbelievingly, not quite recovered from the shock._

_"Well, at least fixed it so I wouldn't end up in the grave. It's okay, I'm perfectly fine in this form."_

_The man thought for a minute._

_"Er...how long did it take you to get used to his appearance?" He asked me._

_"Actually less than half an hour." I smiled. "And it took Jack even less time than that to get used to his appearance."_

_"Yeah." Jack laughed. "I only had to get used to seeing my mouth move, the rest of me I actually really like."_

_The three of us laughed, and we all went back into my compartment – which is under the seat on Rip by the way._


	9. An African Vaudeville Act

A.N. Dad inspired me with the title. When he was watching this scene in the movie he called some of Timon and Pumbaa's jokes vaudeville acts. He was right.

Rip stopped the next morning so that I could get on him without falling off. The team and I all took a look around, but there was still no sign of Simba. Following his smell, I drove Rip Claw westward until we saw Simba lying still on the ground.

"Roh ro." Scooby whispered, worried.

We all suddenly saw shadows move along the ground. Looking up we saw vultures! They landed and circled Simba.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" I cried. "You leave him a-"

"HEEEEE-YAAAAAAAAH!" Something cried unexpectedly.

"-lone?" I finished, confused.

Looking to our left, we saw a warthog, with a meerkat on his back, charge until they ran into the vultures. The vultures scattered into the air in fright.

"Get out! Get out! Get outta here!" The meerkat cried.

"I love this! Bowling for buzzards!" The warthog laughed.

"Hee-hee-hee! Gets 'em every time! Ah-ha-ha!" The meerkat laughed, dusting himself off.

"Bowling for buzzards?" Some of us, including myself, chuckled.

The team and I suddenly froze, realizing that we could understand them!

"Did they just speak human?" Ash gasped, shocked.

"Impossible." I said, also shocked. "I never even met them before."

Stunned, we watched as the warthog walked over to Simba.

"Uh oh." He said. "Hey Timon, you better come look, I think it's still alive!"

Timon, the meerkat, grimaced.

"Alrighty," He said. "What do we got here?"

Timon sniffed Simba, and then lifted Simba's paw off his face so that he could get a better look at him.

"Geez, it's a lion!" He cried, dropping Simba's paw and tripping over it; he then jumped onto the warthog's back. "Run Pumbaa! Move it!" Timon cried, yanking Pumbaa the warthog's ears.

"Hey!" Pumbaa protested. "Timon, it's just a little lion. Look at him, he's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?"

"Pumbaa **are you nuts**!" Timon cried into Pumbaa's ear. "You're talking about a lion, lions eat guys like us!" Timon went down Pumbaa's snout.

"But he's so little." Pumbaa argued, knocking Timon off his snout by looking down.

"He's gonna get bigger." Timon pointed out.

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"Ha! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, maybe he'll b…. Hey, I got it. What if he's on our side?" Timon asked himself. "Ya know having a lion around may not be such a bad idea."

"So we're keepin' him?" Pumbaa asked.

"*Pffff.* Of course, who's the brains of this outfit?" Timon asked as Pumbaa picked up Simba so that Simba was resting on his snout.

"Uhhhh." Pumbaa hesitated.

"My point exactly. Geez I'm fried, let's get out of here and find some shade."

Amused, we decided to go over and introduce ourselves.

"Hello!" Brock called.

Timon and Pumbaa stopped and looked around. Rip quickly caught up with them so that they wouldn't have to go over to us.

"Hi!" Misty smiled. "We're the cub's friends."

"Oh, hi." Timon said.

"Hello." Pumbaa smiled.

"Listen, this cub here needs a place to stay, can he stay with you?" I asked; I decided to let Simba introduce himself.

"Of course." Pumbaa said.

Now you might be wondering why Timon and Pumbaa weren't scared of the four of us. After all we were in wolf form and wolves are carnivores, which anyone could tell by the teeth. However, news of the Superwolves had started to spread into various Worlds, apparently including this one. This was being done so that goodguys could instantly trust us and also to prevent lengthy introductions. Plus, seeing us with a group of humans and smaller animals obviously proved that we were friendly and showed that there was nothing to be scared of.

Timon and Pumbaa led us around the rainforest, which they had come out of, to a pond right at the edge. Timon splashed water onto Simba. After a few seconds Simba woke up moaning.

"You okay kid?" Timon asked.

"I guess so." Simba said weakly.

"You nearly died." Pumbaa said.

"I saved you." Timon said; Pumbaa snorted angrily. "Well Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Thanks for your help." Simba said, sounding miserable, as he started walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nowhere." Simba replied with the same miserable tone.

"Gee, he looks blue." Timon muttered to Pumbaa.

"I'd say brownish-gold." Pumbaa said.

"No-no-no, I mean he's depressed." Timon corrected.

"Oh."

We all went up to Simba.

"Kid, what's eatin' ya?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nothin'! He's at the top of the food chain!" Timon joked. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! The food chain!"

He started laughing, but no one else did. Actually a few of us would have laughed but this obviously wasn't a good time to, so we held our laughter back. Timon, embarrassed, stopped laughing.

"So, where're you from?" Timon asked, changing the subject.

A few members of the team couldn't help but facepalm at that.

"Who cares." Simba muttered. "I can't go back."

"Ah, you're an outcast. That's great, so are we!"

"What'd you do kid?" Pumbaa asked.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it." Simba replied sadly.

The team was shocked at this statement.

"What is he talking about?" George whispered.

I sighed sadly. Hermione sensed that I knew something they didn't.

"Do you know, Miranda?" She asked.

"I have a guess, but it's to awful to say." I answered.

"It can't be that bad." Spongebob said.

I hung my head and lowered my ears sadly in response. Everyone looked shocked and fell silent. They knew it had to be really awful if I reacted like that.

Now neither Simba, Pumbaa, or Timon heard us because they were busy having a conversation of their own.

"Good, we don't wanna hear about it." Timon said in reply to Simba's statement.

"Come on Timon." Pumbaa whispered. "Anything we can do?" He asked Simba.

"Not unless you can change the past." Simba said miserably.

"Ya know kid in times like this my buddy Timon here says: 'You gotta put your behind, in your past'."

"No, no, no." Timon waved his arms in frustration.

"Uh, I mean…." Pumbaa tried to correct himself.

"Amateur." Timon interrupted. "Lie down, before you hurt yourself. It's 'ya gotta put your past behindja'. Look kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right." Simba said.

"Wrong!" Timon corrected, jabbing a finger onto Simba's nose. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"Well that's not what I was taught." Simba said, still sounding miserable.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me:" Timon cleared his throat. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Ha-**kun**-a Ma-**ta**-ta." Pumbaa articulated. "It means 'no worries'."

TIMON:  
>Hakuna Matata<br>What a wonderful phrase

PUMBAA:  
>Hakuna Matata<br>Ain't no passing craze

TIMON:  
>It means no worries<br>For the rest of your days

Timon and Pumbaa led us into the rainforest and propped Simba against some leaves. Pumbaa fanned Simba with a palm frond while Timon filed one of Simba's claws.

TIMON AND PUMBAA:  
>It's our problem-free, philosophy<p>

TIMON:  
>Hakuna Matata<p>

"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Pumbaa said.

"What's a motto?"

"Nothin'." Timon joked. "What's a motto with you?"

Timon and Pumbaa both laughed. This time the team and other Superwolves and I laughed too.

"Ya know kid, these two words will solve all your problems." Pumbaa laughed.

"That's right, take Pumbaa for example." Timon agreed. "Why…."

TIMON:  
>When he was a young warthog.<p>

PUMBAA:  
>WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOG!<p>

Pumbaa's loud singing caused those of us with sensitive hearing to cover our ears and the rest of the team to wince.

"Very nice." Timon said a little dryly, cleaning an ear.

"Thanks." Pumbaa replied, not recognizing Timon's sarcasm.

TIMON:  
>He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal<br>He could clear the Savannah after ever meal

Suddenly, Camera saw me sniffing at a familiar smell. Following the smell, I looked behind us and saw the same wolf from yesterday. She saw me looking at her, and disappeared into the shrubbery.

PUMBAA:  
>I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
>And oh the shame!<p>

TIMON:  
>He was ashamed<p>

PUMBAA:  
>Thoughta changin' my name<p>

TIMON:  
>Oh, what's in a name?<p>

PUMBAA:  
>And I got downhearted<p>

TIMON:  
>How did ya feel?<p>

PUMBAA:  
>Ev'rytime that I….<p>

"Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" Timon interrupted, putting his hands on Pumbaa's mouth.

"Oh...sorry." Pumbaa said sheepishly

Simba looked at us, confused, and we shrugged back. Simba then suddenly stared at us for a minute, and then turned back around without a word.

TIMON AND PUMBAA:  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>What a wonderful phrase  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze

Pumbaa sat on a swing-shaped vine and Timon started pulling on the other end, raising Pumbaa into the air. Pumbaa swung down, grabbed Timon, and they both started swinging, in cool poses, back and forth – at least until they got tangled up that is. The team and I could tell that the song was starting to work its magic on Simba, because for the first time in almost two days we saw that he was smiling.

SIMBA:  
>It means no worries<br>For the rest of your days

"Yeah, sing it kid!" Timon swung off Pumbaa and slid onto the ground on his knees.

TIMON AND SIMBA:  
>It's our problem-free….<p>

Pumbaa swung off the vine and landed next to them.

PUMBAA:  
>Philosophy!<p>

TIMON, PUMBAA, AND SIMBA:  
>Hakuna Matata!<p>

Timon and Pumbaa led us to a high spot where we could see the rest of their homeland, but a large leaf was blocking our view.

"Welcome to our humble home." Timon said, pushing the leaf aside.

"You live here?" Simba asked.

We all marveled at the sight of mountains, trees, lakes, rivers, and even a waterfall.

"We live wherever we want." Timon replied.

"Yup, home is where your rump rests." Pumbaa said, chuckling.

"It's beautiful." Simba said.

The rest of us agreed with him. Simba and the team and I started following Timon and Pumbaa down a path. Pumbaa suddenly burped.

"I'm stuffed." He said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra." Simba said.

"Ah-ha, we're fresh out of zebra." Timon said.

"Any antelope?" Simba asked.

"Nuh-uh."

"Hippo?"

"Nope. Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

Timon led us to a moss covered log. Pumbaa lifted up the log to reveal insects and all other sorts of creepy crawlies. The team and I winced.

"This is gross." Kit muttered.

"And awkward." I added quietly. "Some of our Superwolf Watchers are bugs."

"Uh-oh." Samantha said, a little wide-eyed.

"Ew. What's that?" Simba asked.

"A grub." Timon replied, holding one in his hands. "What's it look like?"

"Eww, gross."

"Tastes like chicken." Timon said after eating the grub.

We didn't even want to know how he knew that.

"Slimy yet satisfying." Pumbaa said after slurping a worm out of the ground.

Timon went over to a mound of dirt.

"These are rare delicacies." He said, picking up a red beetle and eating it. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You learn to love 'em." Pumbaa said, with a mess of bugs in his mouth.

"I'm telling ya kid," Timon said as he prepared a plate, made of a leaf, of bugs; he reached into a hole in a log. "This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities – oo, the little green filled kind – and best of all, no worries. Well kid?"

Timon held the leaf in front of Simba, who selected a large grub.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata." Simba said; he slurped up the grub and smacked his lips for a moment, getting used to the taste. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it." Timon said.

The beetles flew off of the leaf and swarmed around us as more flew into the swarm. I pressed a button, causing the domes to cover us again, and then set up what looked like a keyboard with a thin screen attached. I pressed a few more buttons, and we disappeared! The beetles scattered in fright!

Camera first looked at the shocked faces of Simba and his newfound friends, and then he poofed to an area near a small lake. The team and I suddenly reappeared right in front of Camera! Everyone, except for Rip and I of course, were very confused.

Timon and Pumbaa suddenly came down a path right in front of us, chanting Hakuna Matata. A large lion showed up, one that looked a lot like Mufasa.

"Wow, Simba has changed." I said, looking at the lion.

"We're in the future!" Lupin said, immediately getting it.

I nodded, smiling. Everyone else was stunned: Rip Claw can travel through time!

SIMBA:  
>It means no worries<br>For the rest of your days

TIMON, PUMBAA, AND SIMBA:  
>It's our problem-free, philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata

Continuing to chant Hakuna Matata, Timon cannonballed into the lake, and then Pumbaa dove in. Simba grabbed a vine and swung, but the vine snapped, causing him to fall into the lake. That created a large wave, which Pumbaa and Timon surfed on. Simba climbed out, and shook himself dry, causing his mane to become poofy for a few moments. The three of them then chanted Hakuna Matata down another path.

The path was too narrow for us to be by their side, so we followed them instead. When we reached a wider area we caught up properly and I explained to them where we had been.

_Later that night..._

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa had just finished dinner. They lay down on a grassy cliff and looked up at the stars. We were laying on the grass and looked at the stars too. Then a loud burp startled the team and I.

"Whoa, nice one Simba." Timon commented.

"Thanks." Simba said. "Man I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Pumbaa said. "I ate like a pig."

"Pumbaa, you are a pig." Simba pointed out, smiling.

"Oh, right."

The three of them sighed contentedly.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah?" Timon said.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

"Pumbaa, I don't wonder, I know."

"Oh, what are they?"

"They're fireflies, fireflies that got stuck in that great big bluish-black thing." Timon said, gesturing at the sky

"Oh, gee, I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas." Timon said dryly.

The team and I had to keep from laughing too loud: Pumbaa was the one who was right! Boy, talk about irony.

"Simba," Pumbaa said. "What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know," Simba said. "I don't wanna."

Timon and Pumbaa pleaded.

"We told you ours." Pumbaa said. "Please!"

Simba gave in.

"Well...somebody once told me, that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." He said.

I was glad Simba remembered that after all those years, and I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the team was glad too.

"Really?" Pumbaa said.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon said, making it sound dumb.

He and Pumbaa started laughing, and even Simba chuckled a little.

"Who told you something like that?" Timon laughed. "What mook made that up?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb huh?" Simba said.

"Oh you're killing me!" Timon laughed.

Simba looked up into the stars, sadly, and then got up and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Timon asked.

I decided it was time that they knew the truth about Simba's past, or at least some of it. I got up and went over to them.

"His father told him that." I explained gently.

Timon and Pumbaa facepalmed, embarrassed.

"Simba! Come back!" Timon called. "I didn't mean that your father is a mook!"

Too late, Simba was out of earshot.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Pumbaa asked.

"His father was killed, in a stampede." Sam answered.

Timon and Pumbaa both looked really sad.

"I hope Simba's all right." Jackie said.

"I'll go check on him." I said, leaving.

I continued on until I reached the edge of a cliff where Simba was. I hid among the plants behind him, and watched as he collapsed sadly onto the ground. Plant fluff and seeds blew out from under him into the wind. Using my omnoculars, I discovered where the wind was heading.

"_Hm,_" I thought. "_The plant fluff seems to be heading for Pride Rock…oh well._" I shrugged before heading back to the others.

"Is Simba all right?" Uncle asked as I approached them.

"Only if 'all right' is a synonym for 'miserable'." I sighed.

The team and other Superwolves and I sadly remained silent after that.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

The next day, the team and I were hanging out by some trees, playing some card and video games – some of my friends have a video game set attached to their compartments. We suddenly heard Pumbaa scream and also heard a lion roar.

"Sounds like Pumbaa and Simba are playing 'Predator and Prey' again." Kim said.

Predator and Prey was Simba's version of tag. When he gets Timon, or Pumbaa, usually, roles are switched and Simba pretends to be a gazelle. Timon, or Pumbaa, pretends to be a lion. They in fact played that game yesterday before they had dinner.

I at first agreed, but when I heard another roar something about it didn't sound right. A few other members of the team frowned, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute, that's not Simba, that's a lioness." Eliza said.

It took us a few seconds to realize what was happening.

"Predator and Prey **literally**!" Clover cried.

"PUMBAA!" The rest of us cried, putting away the games and hopping into our compartments.

I drove Rip Claw towards Pumbaa, navigating by sense of smell since he had stopped screaming. Along the way, a few of us heard Timon calling out Pumbaa's name.

"Pumbaa! Pumbaa! Pumbaa, Pumbaa!" Timon called, meeting Pumbaa under a tree root, where Pumbaa got stuck. "Hey, what's going on?" Timon asked.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa panicked.

"Huh?" Timon said, climbing on top of Pumba.

That's when he saw the lioness charging towards them!

"Whoa!" Timon cried; he leapt down and tried pushing Pumbaa through the root. "Geez, why do I always have to save your…*AAAAAH!*"

The lioness leapt at them! Fortunately, Simba arrived and pounced the lioness down. The team and I had arrived at this point, so we saw Simba fighting the lioness.

"Don't worry buddy I'm here for you, everything's gonna be okay." Timon said to Pumbaa.

Pumbaa tried to see around the root, but he couldn't. His neck wasn't long or flexible enough.

"Get her!" Timon called to Simba. "Bite her head! Go for the jugulars, the jugulars! See I toldja he'd come in handy." Timon added to Pumbaa.

The lioness tumbled with Simba, and then used a flip-move to pin him to the ground. Simba instantly looked shocked. The team and I didn't blame him, something about that seemed strangely familiar.

"Nala?" He said.

Startled, the lioness backed away. Nala?

"Is it really you?" Simba asked.

"Who are you?" The lioness asked.

"It's me, Simba."

"Simba?"

Simba nodded. Suddenly, the lioness let out a cry of happiness, which Simba returned. They went over to each other and bumped heads, which is a wild cat's method of greeting. The lioness really was Nala!

"How'd you?" Nala cried.

"How'd you?" Simba cried at the same time."Woow!"

"Where'd you come from?" Nala asked.

"Gee, this is cool, it's great to see you!" Simba said.

"It's great to see you too!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Timon asked approaching them.

Simba and Nala couldn't reply even if they had heard him because the team and I joined in the greeting.

"Nala!" We cried happily.

"Great to see you guys again!" Nala said.

"Great to see you too!" Mickey said.

"It's been so long!" Spongebob said.

"Wow, Nala, you've grown!" Nazz said.

"So has Simba!" Nala pointed out.

"That's true!" Casper chuckled.

We all laughed at that.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked Nala.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'," Nala said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?" Timon cried, standing between Simba and Nala.

"Timon, this is Nala." Simba said. "She's my best friend!"

"Friend?" Timon repeated, even more confused.

"Yeah. Hey Pumbaa, come over here!" Simba called.

"Huh?" Pumbaa said, finally managing to free himself.

"Nala this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala."

"Please to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." Nala smiled back.

"How do you do…." Timon began. "Whoa, whoa. Time out! Lemme get this straight: you guys know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him, and everybody's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" He leapt up in frustration.

"Relax Timon." Simba said, a little amused.

"Wait 'til everyone finds out you've been here all this time." Nala said. "And your mother, what will **she** think?"

"She doesn't have to know." Simba said, almost looking a little nervous for some reason. "Nobody has to know."

The team looked very confused by that, and all I could do was shrug.

"Of course they do, everyone thinks you're dead." Nala said.

"They do?" Simba asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede." Nala explained, a little sad.

"He did…? What else did he tell you?" Simba still strangely seemed nervous about something.

"What else matters, you're alive. And that means: you're the king."

"King?" Timon said skeptically. "Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

"The king." Pumbaa said in an awed voice. "Your majesty, I gravel at your feet."

Pumbaa started kissing Simba's paw. The team and I rolled our eyes, although a few of us couldn't help giggling or chuckling.

"Stop it." Simba said, annoyed, pulling his paw away.

"It's not gravel, it's grovel." Timon corrected. "And** don't**, he's not the king…are ya?"

"No!" Simba said sternly.

The team and I were startled at his answer. So was Nala.

"Simba!" Nala said, surprised and confused.

"No I'm not the king." Simba repeated. "Maybe I was going to be but, that was a long time ago."

"Lemme get this straight." Timon said. "You're the king, and you never told us?"

"Look I'm still the same guy." Simba said.

"But with power." Timon pointed out.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us, right Simba?" Timon said.

"Mmm, maybe you better go." Simba said.

Timon dropped his mouth open.

"It starts. Ya think ya know a guy." Timon said as he and Pumbaa left.

"Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love 'em." Simba said, amused.

Then he noticed Nala walking away and hanging her head.

"What?" He asked, going over to her. "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." Nala said. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Simba smiled.

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you to."

They nuzzled for a while, and then started to walk away.

"Say," Harry said. "Can we join you guys?"

"Sure," Nala began. "You went through the stampede so this does concern you…HARRY?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, surprised by her reaction. "Who did you expect? Mufasa?"

That actually wasn't a bad joke considering Nala's reply.

"No…but…Scar said that you got killed in the stampede too." Nala said.

The team and I were a bit startled.

"Talk about jumping to conclusions." Alex shrugged. "Apparently he never saw Harry alive after the stampede was over."

The rest of us nodded in agreement. This also must've been the reason why Simba stared at us for a few moments back when we first met Timon and Pumbaa, Scar probably told him as well as the rest of the Pride that Harry was dead.

A.N. Now, almost all of the lyrics to 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' won't be here. We didn't find out that Timon had started singing the song after he and Pumbaa left and most of the rest of the song was either for the Main World or were Simba and Nala's thoughts. I didn't think to read their minds at the time so the rest of the team and I never knew about it.

It was now evening, and the team and I followed along as Simba and Nala walked to a waterfall that led to a pond. Simba and Nala then stopped at the pond to get a drink. Simba stopped drinking and looked at Nala for a moment, then hung his head a little. It looked as if he was deciding against something, but we had no idea what it could be. Nala stopped drinking, noticing that Simba was now smiling a little smugly. Simba ran into some trees, and suddenly swung out on a vine to disappear into the pond! Nala searched the water from the land, but then Simba popped out and pulled Nala into the pond! Gasping, Nala climbed out, gritting her teeth from the cold. Simba climbed out too, smiling. Nala smiled back mischievously and pushed Simba back into the pond.

Nala then ran towards an open field, and Simba ran after her, startling some birds into the air. They were soon play fighting, but they tripped on a vine on the ground and rolled down a slope. To our surprise, Timon and Pumbaa were the ones who set up the vine! They shot out of a couple of bushes and flew into a tree nearby. Butterflies instantly flew out of the tree.

"What are those two up to?" Carl asked.

"I don't know," I said; I looked at the butterflies. "But I've got an idea."

I winked, and then flew Rip Claw over to the butterflies. I pulled out a sort of headset device and put it on. From what my friends could tell, I was talking to the butterflies, but not even Eliza could hear what was being said.

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had landed on the ground, Nala on the bottom. Simba chuckled to himself, having enjoyed the tumble, but then got a shocked look on his face when Nala licked him on the cheek. Simba stared at her, stunned, but then smiled when he saw her smile. They had fallen in love. They got up and started nuzzling. At this point the butterflies flew over to Simba and Nala and flew around them show style.

"Lucky." Eliza whispered. "I can't talk to insects."

"Neither can I, except with this bug communicator." I said.

"Cool." Ron S smiled.

Scooby suddenly shushed us and pointed to where Timon and Pumbaa fell after landing in the tree. Timon and Pumbaa were talking, well actually singing, so we listened.

"...And if he falls in love tonight." Timon sang. "It can be assumed…."

"His carefree days with us are history." Pumbaa sang.

"In short, our pal is doomed." They both sang.

Then they started crying. The team and I couldn't keep from laughing, but we did have enough control to keep our laughter quiet.

"Of all the stupid ideas!" Dongwa laughed.

"That never happens!" I agreed.

We then stopped laughing because we saw that Simba and Nala were leaving. Rip quickly caught up with them.


	11. Monkeying Around

Minutes later, the team and I followed Simba and Nala to a long log.

"Isn't this a great place?" Simba asked.

"It is beautiful." Nala agreed. "But I don't understand something: you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

"Well, I just...needed to get out on my own, live my own life, and I did and it's great!" Simba said as he leapt into a hammock made from vines.

"What about you guys?" Nala asked us.

"In the time stream." I answered. "We time traveled here."

"Oh." Nala said before turning to Simba. "We've really needed you at home."

"No one needs me." Simba half-muttered.

"**Yes** we **do**, you're the king."

"Nala we've been through this I'm not the king, Scar is."

That was obviously an awkward moment for the team and I.

"Simba," Nala began. "He let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands."

"What?" Simba said, shocked.

"Everything's destroyed, there's no food, no water. Simba if you don't do something soon everyone will starve." Nala said almost desperately.

"I can't go back."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Simba said as he leapt off the hammock.

"**What** wouldn't I understand?" Nala asked, her voice growing tense.

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Nala said, confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look sometimes bad things happen…"

"Simba!" Nala interrupted.

"…And there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?" Simba finished, ignoring Nala.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Nala argued.

"Well what about you? You left!" Simba shot back.

"I left to find help! And I found you. Don't you understand, you're our only hope." Nala said sternly.

Simba paused for a few seconds.

"Sorry." He finally replied, not really meaning it.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." Nala frowned.

"You can say that through a megaphone." Sheen muttered.

Simba glared at him, then he turned back to Nala.

"You're right, I'm not, now are you satisfied?" Simba asked.

"No," Nala said. "Just disappointed."

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." Simba muttered.

"Good, at least one of us does." Nala retorted.

This caused the team and I to gasp as Simba dropped his mouth open. Then he looked very angry.

"Listen! You think you could just show up and tell me how to live my life?" He cried. "You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just tell me!"

"Forget it!" Simba snapped.

"**Fine!**" Nala snapped back, looking away in anger.

The rest of us winced.

"Pardon us." I said to Nala. "Simba! Wait up!"

I drove Rip Claw away so fast, that Jenny's neck lengthened, causing her head to fall behind for a few seconds.

"Good thing my head's retractable." Jenny muttered, pulling her head back in just as we stopped.

"Sorry about that." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's all right." Jenny smiled back.

The team and I were now a few feet away from Simba. We watched as Simba paced.

"She's wrong." He said to himself. "I can't go back, what would it prove anyway, it won't change anything. You can't change the past." He stopped pacing and looked up into the stars. You said you'd always be there for me!" He called into the heavens; he then started sobbing. "But you're not. It's because of me. It's my fault, it's my fault."

"What's his fault?" Scrappy asked.

I hung my head.

"Rhat?" Scooby asked.

Hermione knew.

"That thing you didn't want to tell us before, when we met Timon and Pumbaa, what was it?" She asked.

"I think…." I began. "That Scar lied to Simba…made him think his father's death was his own fault."

"What!" Everyone gasped, careful not to let Simba hear.

"That's horrible!" Patrick said.

"I can't believe Scar." Daphne said, shaking her head.

Simba and the team and I suddenly heard chanting. We looked behind us and saw a monkey up in the forest, just at the edge. We couldn't tell what kind of monkey it was because it was too dark, we could only see its silhouette. Well his, we could tell from his voice that it was a male monkey.

Simba left, quickly becoming annoyed. However the team and I decided to stay and figure out what the monkey was saying. Through careful hearing, we heard the words to the chant:

"Asante Sana. Squash banana. We-we nugu, mi-mi apana."

"Well the first phrase means 'thank you very much'," Addy started translating. "The second phrase is obvious, and the third phrase I'm not even going to bother."

"Come on, what did he say?" Kirsten asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Addy replied.

"Let's get out of here." Rip muttered.

We did. We caught up with Simba at a log that stretched over a river. The team and I waited in the grass as he lay down on the log. A rock suddenly hit the water, causing us to look up. The monkey was in the forest in front of us and started chanting those words again. How he beat us there though, we didn't know.

"Come on," Simba said, annoyed. "Will you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out, it'd grow right back." The monkey laughed, following Simba.

The team and I then noticed that the monkey was a mandrill and that he was carrying a staff with fruits on it.

"Creepy little monkey." Simba muttered. "Will you stop following me, who are you?"

"The question is: **who** are you?" The mandrill replied, catching up with Simba so that they were standing face to face.

Simba opened his mouth to retort but then sighed into silence.

"I thought I knew," Simba said sadly. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well I know who you are. *Shh*, come here it's a secret." The mandrill whispered, pulling Simba's ear close to him.

Curious, the team and I listened too, but that proved to be a mistake.

"Asante sana. Squash banana! We-we nugu, mi-mi apana!"

The team and I groaned.

"Enough already!" Simba said, annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means 'you're a baboon, and I'm not'." The mandrill said, laughing.

"No wonder you didn't want us to know." Kit muttered to Addy.

"We were better off not knowing." Felicity agreed.

"I think you're a little confused." Simba said dryly, leaving the mandrill behind.

To our great shock, the mandrill suddenly appeared right in front of Simba!

"Wrong!" The mandrill said. "I'm not the one who's confused, you don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know." Simba said sarcastically, starting to leave again.

The rest of us followed, also tired of the mandrill's antics.

"Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy."

Simba stopped in shock, mouth hanging open. The team and I also had our mouths hanging open with shock. Unless…wait…that mandrill that held up Simba when we first arrived at Pride Rock, you don't think…?

We all looked back at the mandrill.

"Bye!" The mandrill said, rushing off.

"Hey wait!" Simba said, running after him.

We all rushed after the mandrill, Simba leading the way. When we caught up with the mandrill we saw that he was resting in a meditating pose on a rock.

"You knew my father?" Simba asked.

"Correction: 'I know your father'." The mandrill replied.

Yeah right, this guy needs to go to grammar school.

"I hate to tell you this," Simba said sadly. "But he died, a long time ago."

"Nope! Wrong again!" The mandrill laughed, leaping off the rock. "He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow Rafiki he knows the way! Come on!"

Rafiki went through an opening in the very dense forest in front of us. Simba followed, but hesitated for a moment before going through the opening.

The team and I stayed back, stunned by Rafiki's words.

"Impossible." Harry muttered. "You can't bring back the dead."

The rest of us silently agreed, although I suddenly let out a choking noise, like I was trying to keep from laughing.

"What?" Stitch asked.

"Sorry, tickle." I lied, clearing my throat.

The rest of the team accepted that. We then flew over the forest since Rip couldn't fit through the opening. We arrived first and waited for Rafiki and Simba. Just before Simba reached the opening at the other side, Rafiki appeared out of nowhere, startling the team and I.

"Stop!" Rafiki held out his hand; Simba stopped. "*Shh.* Look down there." Rafiki whispered, going over to a patch of tall grasses and pointing his staff through the grass.

Simba went through, and reached a large rock in front of some water. The team and I drew closer as well, staying by the edge of the pond. Simba then looked down and sighed.

"That's not my father, it's just my reflection." He said, disappointed.

"Knew it." Sam muttered.

Yup, we should've known it was too good to be true.

"Nooo, look haarder." Rafiki said, pointing into the water.

We all did, and to our great shock the water rippled on it's own!

"You see," Rafiki said. "He lives in you."

When the water smoothed over, we saw Mufasa's face instead of Simba's!

The night started to grow a little darker...

_"Simba."_

"Father?" Simba said, looking up.

The team and I did too, and saw the ghost of Mufasa! Mufasa looked like a cloud with a glowing mouth, nose, and eyes. Danny was especially shocked to see the ghost of someone he knew since most of the ghosts in his world are evil.

_"Simba, you have forgotten me."_ Mufasa said.

"No! How could I?" Simba said.

_"You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba, you are **more** than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life."_

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

Mufasa's appearance suddenly changed so that he looked the same as back when he was alive...except he was glowing.

_"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."_

We all stared at Mufasa, mesmerized, as a strong wind blew our hair/fur/mane back. Mufasa started leaving.

_"Remember who you are."_

"No, please! Don't leave me." Simba pleaded, running after Mufasa.

_"Remember..."_

"Father!"

_"Remember…."_

"Don't leave me."

_"Remember."_

"Mufasa…." I began.

Too late, Mufasa was gone, without any trace of his being there. There was nothing, not even a cloud. The team and I then suddenly noticed that we had left the side of the pond and entered a field. Rafiki caught up with us.

"What was that? Ha-ha!" He cried, amused. "The weather *pleah* very peculiar, don't you think?"

The team and I couldn't believe this.

"Weather my paw, it was Mufasa's ghost and you know it!" I cried.

"YEAH!" The rest of the team echoed.

Rafiki just grinned, as if to say: "So what if I did?" Simba, however, decided to tease Rafiki by playing along.

"Yeah." Simba said. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah, change is good." Rafiki said.

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do but, going back means I'll have to face my past." Simba looked off to the side, unsure of what to do. "I've been running from it for so long."

Rafiki suddenly hit Simba on the head with his staff!

"HEY!" The team and I cried angrily.

"Ow!" Simba cried. "Geez, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past." Rafiki laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Simba rubbed his head.

"Oh yes the past can hurt, but the way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it." Rafiki said, swinging his stick again, but this time Simba ducked. "Ah! You see? So what are you going to do?"

"First," Simba said. "I'm gonna take your stick."

Simba grabbed the stick and tossed it into the grass.

"No, no, no! Not the stick!" Rafiki cried, running over.

The team and I watched as he picked up the stick. He then looked back...

"Hey!" He called. "Where're you going?"

The team and I turned around and saw that Simba was leaving.

"I'm going back!" Simba called back.

"Good! Go on, get out of here!" Rafiki waved his hand towards Simba in a dismissive manner.

"Bye Rafiki!" The team and I called, also leaving.

"Bye!" Rafiki called back.

Rafiki started cheering as we disappeared from his sight.

Simba and the rest of us rushed back over the desert to the Pride Lands. The the team really enjoyed the ride on Rip Claw.


	12. Dealing with Pride Rock's Scars

When we reached Pride Rock, it was unrecognizable. Everything looked gray and there were skeletons and bones all over. In short, it was as if death hung over the place like a blanket.

Simba eventually reached a slope on the ground, which allowed him to get a better view of Pride Rock. I gently sent a skeleton out of the way with a spell so that we could rest on the ground next to him. Simba was at first shocked by the sight, but then became angry.

"Nala sure wasn't kidding." Tintin said.

"Yeah, no wonder Scar was never king before, look at this place!" Nazz said.

"Looks like Pride Rock in Hell." Haddock joked.

"Heh, literal analogy there." I commented.

"Simba! Wait up!"

It was Nala! She ran up to join Simba on the slope.

"It's awful, isn't it?" She said.

"I didn't wanna believe you." Simba admitted.

"What made you come back?"

"I've finally got some sense knocked into me, and I've got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will." Nala replied.

"It's gonna be dangerous."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, ha-ha-ha-ha." Nala teased.

"I see nothing funny about this."

That was Timon! He and Pumbaa walked up to us.

"Timon, Pumbaa, what're you doing here?" Simba asked.

"At your service, my liege." Pumbaa kneeled.

"Uh we're gonna fight your uncle...for this?" Timon said, obviously disgusted.

"Yes Timon, this is my home." Simba said.

"Oh, talk about your fixer upper." Timon said to himself. "Well Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." He bowed.

Simba smiled. Storm clouds started to close in on Pride Rock...

"Say, Nala?" Penny P asked.

"Yes?" Nala said.

"What was with that 'laugh in the face of danger' bit?"

"That was what Simba said at the Elephant Graveyard just before the hyenas attacked us." Nala explained.

The team and I nodded understandingly, grinning at Nala's joke.

"I know, I know." Simba said, pretending to be annoyed

"Say Pumbaa, that rock over there kinda looks familiar doesn't it." Timon said, pointing to Pride Rock.

"Yeah, didn't we pass it on our way to our first home?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

That caught our interest.

"When was this?" Jackie asked.

"Years ago, a monkey was holding a lion cub at the time." Timon answered. "We also saw a bunch of animals gazing at the cub."

The team and I were stunned.

"That was when we first met Mufasa." Uncle said, gesturing towards the rest of the team. "Simba was the cub you two saw."

Now Timon and Pumbaa were the ones who were stunned. So were Nala and Simba.

"Wait a minute…the spell that was meant for Rufus…." Jade thought.

"It must've hit Timon and Pumbaa instead! That's how we can understand them!" I finished.

Amused, we all headed for Pride Rock. We snuck around and hid behind a log; peering above the log we could see….

"Hyenas." Timon moaned. "I hate hyenas. So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" He whispered to Simba.

"Live bait." Simba whispered back.

"Good idea…heey!" Timon glared, fists on his hips.

"Come on Timon, you guys have to create a diversion." Simba said, sounding sneaky.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon asked sarcastically.

"What?" Lilo and Stitch said, surprised at the suggestion.

The rest of the team and I all tried very hard not to laugh, of all the ideas!

Unexpectedly, upbeat music played out of nowhere. The hyenas, startled, looked towards the direction the sound was apparently coming from and saw Pumbaa on a giant leaf with an apple in his mouth. Timon was by Pumbaa, dressed up like a hula dancer. He even had a flower on his head, which was weird because there weren't any flowers nearby.

"Luau!" Timon cried; then he started singing:

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
>Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat<br>Come on down and dine  
>On this tasty swine<br>All you have to do is get in line  
>Are you achin'<br>(Pumbaa: Yup yup yup)  
>For some bacon?<br>(Pumbaa: Yup yup yup)  
>He's a big pig<br>(Pumbaa: Yup yup)  
>You can be a big pig too, OY!<p>

During the song, the hyenas walked past us toward Timon and Pumbaa, looking very hungry and not noticing Simba and Nala sneaking around the rocks behind them.

There was a short pause after the song was over, and then Timon and Pumbaa screamed. They ran away as the hyenas started to chase them.

After the hyenas disappeared, the team and I suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I took a rock, specifically the snake talisman, off Rip Claw and gave it back to Jade. A few of us laughed, very amused. The rest of the team shook their heads, both amused and stunned.

"So Timon suggests dressing in drag and you zap a hula outfit on him?" Mandy said to me dryly.

"Well it seemed like a good idea and it ended up being a funny one." I laughed.

You probably also guessed that the music came out of Rip. That's right, Rip has a radio attached that can play CDs and cassettes. Fortunately, I was able to find hula music that Timon could dance to.

The team and I left to catch up with Simba and Nala, knowing that Pumbaa's 'special power' would save him and Timon. Simba and Nala stopped around a bend where we could see the side of Pride Rock.

"Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses." Simba said. "I'll look for Scar."

Nala went to the left, while Simba went along a path to Pride Rock on the right. Simba didn't give us orders, so we decided to follow him. Just as we neared a bend….

"SARABI!" Scar called angrily, his voice echoing.

Sarabi went up a path, with a line of hyenas on either side, onto a small ledge where Scar was. The hyenas growled and snapped at her but, holding up her head high, she ignored them. Simba watched, worried, and so didn't notice me turning to Harry.

"Harry," I whispered. "You stay hidden until I whistle."

Harry got out of Rip Claw and hid behind some rocks.

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi said calmly.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Scar said sternly.

"Scar, there is no food, the herds have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's **over**, there is **nothing left**." Sarabi insisted. "We have only one choice: we must leave Pride Rock!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar growled.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi said angrily.

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were **half** the king Mufasa was you would nev…!"

"I am **ten** times the king Mufasa was!" Scar growled, suddenly striking Sarabi!

Sarabi fell unconscious to the ground!

"Sarabi!" The team and I cried with shock.

Startled, Scar looked up to where we were and saw Simba, illuminated by a flash of lightning, glaring at him.

"Mufasa, no, you're dead." Scar said, scared.

The team and I grinned. We hadn't realized how much Simba really did look like Mufasa until now.

Simba, concerned, rushed right over to Sarabi. The rest of us went down to the side of a small crowd the lionesses were just forming, led by Nala. Simba nudged Sarabi, who opened her eyes.

"Mufasa?" She whispered, seeing her son.

"No, it's me." Simba said.

"Simba?" Sarabi said. "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home." Simba said, nuzzling her.

"Simba." Scar realized quietly. "Simba, *hoo-hoo* I'm a little surprised to see you...alive." Scar glared upward.

The team and I looked up to where Scar was looking, and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed H. The three of them gulped and slinked away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba said angrily, advancing towards Scar.

"Oh Simba, you must understand." Scar said nervously, backing away. "The pressures of ruling a kingdom…."

"…Are no longer yours." Simba finished. "Step down Scar."

"Oh, oh, yeah well, I would, naturally," Scar chuckled nervously. "However, there's one little problem, you see them?"

He pointed upward, where we all saw more hyenas, too many to count. Even so we Superwolves considered it to not be a problem at all, though I could tell that Simba was a bit nervous. Despite being nervous Simba still glared at Scar.

"They think **I'm** king." Scar finished.

"Well **we** don't!" Nala retorted as a couple lionesses helped Sarabi up. "Simba's the rightful king."

"I'd pick him over you any old day." Sagwa agreed.

We kids stuck our tongues out at Scar in agreement. Simba, seeing how many allies he had, grew brave again.

"The choice is yours Scar:" Simba said. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Scar said, walking towards the lionesses. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar hinted.

Now you're probably wondering why Scar didn't seem nervous about us being there, since we knew the truth. You see, he figured that we didn't tell Simba the truth since Simba hadn't said anything about the stampede. He was right because we at first didn't know if my guess was true or not. Plus, I wanted Scar to say the truth himself since I prefer villains being defeated by their own stupidity. I'm a pacifist so I always try to avoid a fight unless it's necessary or if I get mad enough. In this case I was mentally calming myself down.

"That's not gonna work Scar." Simba frowned. "I've put it behind me."

"Ah but what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?" Scar asked, smirking at Sarabi and the others.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Aah, so you **haven't** told them your little secret." Scar realized, though we knew he was faking it. "Well Simba now's your chance to tell them." Scar said. "Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa and Harry's deaths!"

Luckily, Simba and Nala both saw that Harry was missing. Understanding why, especially since I winked to them, they didn't reveal that Harry wasn't dead.

"I am." Simba said.

The lionesses looked at Simba, very shocked. Nala also looked a little sympathetic, obviously realizing why Simba was so hesitant to return to the Pride Lands before. Sarabi approached Simba.

"It's not true." She pleaded; Simba hung his head. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true." Simba said regretfully.

"You see! He admits it!" Scar said as lightning flashed. "Murderer!"

"No! It was an accident!" Simba insisted.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa and Harry would still be alive, it's your fault they're both dead!" Scar circled around Simba. "Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're **guilty**!" Scar declared.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Simba said desperately.

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again." Scar said as he and a group of hyenas backed Simba toward the end of the main ledge of Pride Rock. "But this time, 'Daddy' isn't here to save you, and only three of the Superwolves are here to watch you, and now everyone knows why!"

Simba suddenly slipped and now was hanging for dear life on the edge of the ledge!

"Simba!" Nala and I both cried.

Lightning struck the ground underneath Simba, causing a fire to erupt!

"NO!" The other Superwolves and the Superwolf Friends cried.

"Now this looks familiar," Scar said thought out loud. "Mmmmm, where have I seen this before, let me think. Hmm."

Simba, meanwhile, was barley hanging on.

"Oh yes I remember," Scar smiled evilly before switching to a cold look. "This is just the way your father looked before he died."

Simba's grip weakened further! Scar dug his claws into Simba's paws, ready to toss him into the fire!

"And here's my little secret." Scar said, putting his head close to Simba's ear. "I killed Mufasa." He whispered smugly.

Simba's eyes widened as he suddenly had a flashback of his dad and Harry falling into the stampede.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO…" The cub Simba cried._

"…NOOOOOOOOOO!" The adult Simba roared.

Simba leapt up and pinned Scar onto the ground!

"Murderer!" Simba glared angrily.

The lionesses, again, looked shocked.

"Scar goofed." Cosmo grinned.

"No, Simba, please." Scar pleaded.

"Tell them the truth." Simba ordered.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-*gack!*"

Simba was choking Scar by pushing a paw onto his neck.

"All right! *Gack.* All right!" Scar choked. "I-I did it." He said under his breath.

"So they can hear you." Simba corrected sternly.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar said loudly.

I suddenly whistled.

"What about me?" Harry cried, leaping into view.

Scar was so startled that he leapt out from under Simba in shock.

"Ghost!" A lioness cried.

The team and I couldn't help chuckling at that.

"No, Harry you're dead!" Scar cried.

"No I'm not." Harry said as he joined us back into Rip Claw.

"But you went over the cliff!" Scar said, still shocked.

"You mean you knocked me into the cliff!" Harry snapped.

Yeah the team and I thought that Scar had knocked Harry into the stampede so that we would be too distracted looking for him to stop Scar from lying to Simba. However...

"I did not." Scar said.

Now **we** were shocked.

"You stinking liar…." Timmy began, but I suddenly raised a paw to shush him.

"What happened?" I asked.

Most of the rest of the team stared at me with confusion but I gave them a 'trust me' look. You see I have the ability to sense whether someone is lying or not. Numbuh Three, who was the only other one to realize that Scar was telling the truth, nodded to the rest of the team so they let Scar speak.

"All I know was that there was an explosion and the rocks crumbled. That's when I saw Harry fall." Scar explained.

"You lying…." Chester began.

"Wait, he's telling the truth there was an explosion." I interrupted.

"Impossible," Darwin said. "Animals can't do explosions, only people can."

"And there certainly aren't any people near here." Eliza added.

"That's exactly what has me worried." I said.

"Hey!" Numbuh Four cried. "Where do you think you're going?"

Turning toward where he was looking, we saw that Scar was trying to slip away amongst the hyenas. To our horror, Numbuh Four leapt out of his compartment and started running, fist raised, at Scar!

"Numbuh Four! Wait! No!" The rest of us operatives cried.

"Numbuh Four I order you back here!" Numbuh One cried.

Too late, we were worried that the hyenas would attack Numbuh Four…but instead Scar swiped him with his claws so hard that Numbuh Four fell off Pride Rock! I was about to jump down, but Kim beat me even before I could start running!

A hook suddenly appeared, 'hooking' onto the ledge that we were on. On the other end, somersaulting in the air, was Kim. When she landed on her feet, we saw that she had Numbuh Four in her arms. She walked over to his compartment and gently placed him down. Numbuh Four, to our displeasure, was bleeding freely at the chest and face. I went over to him and healed him and he got up to our relief. When we saw his eyes closed earlier we were scared that he might be dead, but it turns out he was only unconscious.

"Thank you," Numbuh Three said, a little emotional. "Never before have we seen a teenager save a Kids Next Door operative."

"Kids, teenagers, adults, I save any good-guy who's in trouble." Kim smiled.

"Thank you." Numbuh Four repeated.

"No big." Kim smiled.

"Numbuh Four, don't do that!" Numbuh One said sternly. "You know Numbuh K9 is the only operative who can take on a wild animal without using technology."

"Sorry," Numbuh Four said, sheepishly. "But you know how much I love a good fight."

"Yeah, we know." Numbuh Five smiled, slugging him playfully on the arm.

"Okay that's it Scar," I said, turning around. "You're in big trou…hey! Where'd he go?"

We all looked around. Scar was gone!


	13. The Final Confrontation

Simba and the team and I started to look for Scar, but our search was suddenly interrupted when the hyenas, snarling, swarmed over Simba like a wave! Luckily, the lionesses joined in the fight with angry roars. They started knocking the hyenas off Simba.

Suddenly, we heard the same cry Timon and Pumbaa gave out when chasing away the vultures long ago. It was them! They charged straight into a group of hyenas, knocking one by one into the air. The team and I were surprised, even though we knew they'd be able to escape the other hyenas we didn't expect them to join the battle like that.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, comin' through, hot stuff!" Timon said.

Pumbaa butted a hyena, and walloped another one behind him with his back legs. He and Timon then split up, which the team and I were confused by since we thought Timon was too scared of hyenas to fight them on his own.

Simba ran toward the wall of Pride Rock, tossed a hyena off his back, and swiped a couple more away. Another one leapt off a ledge above Simba and bit Simba's throat, but the hyena got hit in the head with a stick!

Looking where the stick came up, Simba and the team and I saw it was Rafiki with his staff! He let a battle cry and leapt down to use martial arts on some of the hyenas, including a cool move of punching a hyena behind him in the face. The team and I would have watched him longer, but we suddenly noticed Timon running away from Banzai and Shenzi, so we turned to them instead. The two hyenas chased Timon into a cave.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Someone inside the cave called out.

Zazu! The team and I were relieved that he was alive, especially after seeing Scar strike him unconscious during the stampede years ago.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!" Timon said, rushing into the cage made from bones that Zazu was in.

Scared, both he and Zazu clung to each other. Timon then let go of Zazu and folded his hands into a begging position.

"Please don't eat me." Timon pleaded.

"Drop 'em!" Someone ordered from the entrance.

The hyenas looked back and saw Pumbaa standing there.

"Hey, who's the pig?" Banzai asked.

"Are you talkin' to me?" Pumbaa said.

"Uh-oh, he called him a pig." Timon said.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa repeated

"Shouldn't-a done that." Timon added.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"Now they're in for it."

"THEY CALL ME MIS-TER PIG!" Pumbaa cried angrily.

Banzai and Shenzi looked at Pumbaa with fear as he charged towards them, screaming with fury.

Ed H had approached the entrance to the cave. It was lucky for him that he didn't enter the cave, but he still had to dodge bones and rocks that were flying out. He wasn't able to dodge them all.

As Pumbaa attacked Banzai and Shenzi we could hear battle yells from Timon and Pumbba coming out of the cave. It was hard to hear them all, but we got this much:

"Take that you stupid…. Take that and that…!" Those I think were said by Timon...I guess Pumbaa was too busy fighting to say anything.

Shenzi and Banzai suddenly zoomed out of the cave and got themselves tangled up with Ed H. The three of them managed to untangle themselves and they zipped away in different directions. Pumbaa, Timon, and Zazu reached the entrance at this point.

"Yeah run ya yellow bellies!" Pumbaa shot at them.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Oo!" He and Timon chanted victoriously.

Simba, meanwhile, was still searching for Scar. Tintin saw Simba looking around and pointed him out to us. I flew Rip into the air so that we could help, and we looked towards the end of Pride Rock where the hyenas were fleeing. A few seconds later Jenny noticed a weird looking rock on a path to our left and Lupin saw her staring at the rock. Together, they figured out what that rock really was:

Scar.

"Simba! Over there!" They called together.

Simba and the rest of us looked. We saw Scar trying to sneak away, but he froze with fear upon realizing that he had been discovered. Scar quickly ran away and, growling, Simba chased after him.

"Why that bashi-bazouk!" Haddock said.

Only Rip, Tintin, Snowy, and I didn't stare at him for those words.

"Beg pardon?" Cleo said.

"Sea-captain language." Haddock explained.

Some of the team couldn't keep from giggling/chuckling. Haddock looked a little annoyed by this but he didn't say anything.

The team and I followed Simba down the path, but then Rolph noticed that we were being followed.

"Simba look out! Hyenas!" He shouted.

Simba managed to turn around before the hyenas attacked. He prepared to fight them...

"Hey Pumbaa!"

We all looked and saw Timon and Pumbaa on a ledge overlooking Simba and the hyenas.

"What do you call a hyena with half a brain?" Timon asked.

"Beats me Timon, what?" Pumbaa asked, laughing.

"Gifted!"

We all cracked up. Even Ed H laughed but Banzai hit him to shut him up.

"They're talking about us." He scolded.

"For your last meal," Shenzi retorted to Timon and Pumbaa. "You're going to eat those words."

Timon and Pumbaa just grinned and zipped away. The hyenas chased them and they left our sights. However, three hyenas decided to continue following Simba, but we didn't know that at the time.

The team and I beat even Scar to a ledge, but there was too much fire from the previous lightning for us to land. Then I pressed the button on my belt and a dome squirted out and pushed the fire aside, creating a space for us to land. We did and got out of Rip.

"What is this?" Kaya marveled.

"This is my force shield." I explained. "It can block out anything solid, liquid, or gas…except for oxygen of course."

The rest of the team was impressed.

Scar suddenly came by, but since there was fire below the ledge he was trapped. Simba leapt through a firewall behind Scar.

"Murderer." Simba whispered angrily.

"Simba please, please have mercy I beg you." Scar pleaded.

"You don't deserve to live."

"But Simba, I…am…uh…family." Scar cowered, scared. "It is the hyenas, who are the real enemy. It was their fault it was their idea!"

At that point I sensed hyenas nearby and looked. The team noticed and looked too and we saw three hyenas, two male and one female, growling and leaving upon overhearing Scar.

"Nice try!" The team and I shot back.

"Why should I believe you?" Simba agreed sternly. "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"Adios Scar." Josefina said coldly; normally she's very friendly, but she did empathize with Simba in a way so...

The rest of the team and I glared in agreement.

"What are you going to do?" Scar asked Simba, scared. "You wouldn't kill your old uncle."

"No Scar." Simba sighed, though he was still angry. "I'm not like you."

"Oh Simba thank you, you are truly noble I'll make it up to you I promise." Scar said, relieved. "And how can I prove myself to you? Tell me any-anything."

"Run, run away Scar, and never return."

Looking shocked by that, Scar started to slink away. The team and I wondered why Scar would be shocked by that order. Later on we found out from Simba that Scar had said the same words to him after the stampede.

"Yes...of course...as you wish...your majESTY!" Scar growled, suddenly swiping some hot embers right into Simba's eyes!

Simba, crying in both pain and shock, brushed the embers out of his face.

"HEY!" The team and I cried angrily.

Scar suddenly attacked Simba, biting him at the back of the neck and pushing him down! They tumbled, but Simba fortunately managed to knock Scar off him. Scar tried to pounce on Simba again, but Simba pushed Scar back. Scar suddenly countered with two swipes, one on each shoulder, causing Simba to roar with pain. Simba struck Scar right in the face, but got hit in the face in turn. Scar then swiped Simba near the edge of the ledge.

Simba recovered and looked in front of him. At first there was only fire, but then Scar appeared through the flames, claws and fangs bared! Scar landed on Simba, who instantly kicked Scar off him. Scar flew over the ledge and tumbled down. The team and I went over to the ledge and watched Scar fall. Simba recovered and looked down too. Then we heard a voice:

"I'd say Scar is down and out."

It was Pumbaa! He was on a ledge between us and the ground. He was there with two other meerkats, but Timon was neither of them! He was gone!

"We did it! We did it!" The male meerkat cheered.

"Where's Timon? Where's my baby?" The female meerkat cried; we immediately guessed this was Timon's mother. "He's hurt, oh no he's dead! Or worse!"

Worse? How could he be worse? Okay so Dumbledore did say that there are worse things than death but in this situation we couldn't think of anything...

"We've gotta find him! We've got to find him!" Timon's mom cried.

What she didn't notice was that while she was crying out hysterically Timon crawled, unharmed, out of a crack behind her.

"It's okay ma…." Timon began.

"Oh please it is not okay!" She cried, shaking him roughly. "Don't you tell me it's okay!"

She stopped, realizing that she was shaking Timon instead of the other male meerkat.

"Timmy, my son the hero." She said proudly.

She raised her hand as if to pet his hair but stopped herself.

"You missed a spot." Timon smiled, lowering his head.

His mom smiled back and petted it lightly. The male meerkat sniffed emotionally.

"That's so beautiful." He sobbed, hugging Timon tightly.

"Choking! Not breathing!" Timon gasped.

"Timon, Pumbaa!" Wanda called, getting his attention.

Timon, Pumbaa, and the other two meerkats looked up towards us.

"Who are your friends?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I have a feeling you know that she's my mom." Timon said, pointing at his mom.

The team and I nodded, smiling. Then Timon pointed to the male meerkat.

"He's my Uncle Max."

"Guys!" Snowy suddenly said. "Look over there!"

The team and I looked to where she was pointing, and we saw three hyenas talking to Shenzi and the other hyenas, the ones who chased Timon and Pumbaa before. That was when we realized that Timon's mom and uncle set up a trap to lead the hyenas down to the ground and Timon and Pumbaa were the bait.

While we were watching the hyenas we noticed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed H growling at something, and then leading the others towards Scar. We then looked down and saw Scar slowly picking himself up. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed H arrived. Scar noticed them and was happy to see them, even though they didn't look happy at all.

"Ah, my friends." Scar smiled.

"Friends?" Shenzi said skeptically, almost chuckling. "I thought he said we were the enemy."

The team and I realized that the first three hyenas were the ones who overheard Scar make that statement, and they had just told Shenzi and the others.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai agreed.

Scar widened his eyes with terror.

"Ed?" Shenzi and Banzai both asked.

Ed H gave a really creepy chuckle, and then he licked his lips. More hyenas arrived, cackling evilly and surrounding Scar.

"No, let, no let-let-let-let-let me explain!" Scar pleaded, horrified. "No, you don't understand…no I didn't mean…no, no…I didn't...no...I can explain..."

It was too late, the hyenas attacked Scar, who gave a final roar before they killed him. We all instantly looked away with disgust and horror.

The fire roared up against Pride Rock, but luckily Timon and the others joined us in the force shield before the fire reached us, so they were safe from being burnt. Also luckily, it started to rain.

After the fire died down we all left, heading back towards the main ledge of Pride Rock. Zazu was the first one to meet him, and he bowed to Simba. Simba then approached his mom and Nala and nuzzled them.

Suddenly, we heard a rattling sound. It was Rafiki and his staff, rattling the fruits on his staff. Rafiki pointed up the main ledge. Simba, understanding what Rafiki wanted, walked towards him. Then he stopped and turned to where Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of us were. He hugged us the best he could and we hugged him back.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Simba said.

He then let go and continued towards Rafiki.

"That's our boy." Pumbaa said proudly.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." Timon sobbed before crying on Pumbaa's shoulder – or at least as close to it as he could reach.

When Simba reached Rafiki he bowed, but then Simba hugged him. Rafiki hugged Simba back.

"It is time." Rafiki said after letting go.

We all watched, almost mesmerized, as Simba walked up the main ledge. When Simba reached the edge a break in the clouds appeared.

_"Remember."_ Mufasa's voice said.

Simba did, he roared the roar of coronation. The lionesses roared too, to show that they accepted him as king. Simba then gave a final roar to seal it, like putting a signature on a document after looking it over.


	14. Another Enemy Arrives

Suddenly, we heard booing! When the team and I looked to our right we saw hyenas! Apparently these hyenas weren't with the hyenas we saw with Scar.

"We'll get you for killing Scar!" One hyena called.

Yup, these hyenas didn't know about Scar betraying them. Apparently they were far away from the battle and so didn't notice anything until Simba and the lionesses roared. And Simba standing on the main ledge of Pride Rock with Scar nowhere in sight must have tipped them off that Scar had lost.

"We'll take care of these guys for you." I told Simba. "Now we can have some fun with some hyenas." I grinned to the other three Superwolves.

Harry, Ron W, and Hermione grinned back. We ran towards them and used our wings to propel ourselves at the ledge the hyenas were on. Fangs and claws ready, we attacked. The four of us and the hyenas fought.

As well as wolf moves, we were kicking like horses, rolling like dodge balls – you should have seen the way the hyenas were flying – and using our tails like lassos or clubs. Suddenly, eight hyenas leapt onto our backs and clung there, two per back! Since we were near the edge anyway, we purposefully fell on our backs, causing four hyenas to fall off. As for the other four, we grabbed them with our fangs and threw them off our backs, causing them to tumble away.

During our battle, our friends suddenly noticed a cave 'growing' right behind us! There was a pause after the cave stopped growing, and then lightning flashed...and a pair of large eyes glowed right from the mouth of the cave! The owner of the eyes slithered out of the cave: it was a giant snake! Our friends screamed, but the four of us were so busy fighting that we didn't notice. The hyenas saw the snake, and, scared, suddenly zipped away. The four of us were confused at first, but then we finally noticed the snake when another lightning bolt flashed behind us, sending the snake's shadow in front of us! We turned around with a gasp! The snake then suddenly lowered its head in a sort of half-strike and bared it's ugly fangs at us! The snake let out a creepy laugh.

"BASILISK!" The four of us cried, scared.

"THAT'S A BASILISK?" The rest of the team cried in shock.

After all our description never mentioned the eyes glowing or the teeth looking that dangerous!

Scared, Simba, the lionesses, and Pumbaa and the meerkats disappeared into the den, but the rest of the team knew they were safe in the force shield and stayed put. The four of us leapt down off the ledge, but the basilisk thrust forward and trapped Harry in its mouth!

"HARRY!" The rest of us cried.

Fortunately, Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. The basilisk immediately opened it's mouth in pain and we saw Harry biting its tongue. Harry then leapt out of the basilisk's mouth and flew to it's head. He started biting down on the basilisk's head in various places, with the basilisk trying to throw Harry off. We also saw Harry scratching at the basilisk's eyes.

After a bloody battle, the basilisk threw Harry towards us. When he got up we noticed that he was entirely covered in blood! Fortunately he was fine, the blood was only the basilisk's. After all, if it was his blood it would mean that he had gotten hit with the fangs, the basilisk's only sharp part, and that would mean that he would've been poisoned. We all looked at the basilisk – which was bleeding at the eyes and inside of the mouth as well as around its body – for a moment, but then we noticed a cloud swirling at the main ledge. The cloud emitted a creepy, hissing laugh…one that seemed familiar to Harry.

"It can't be…." He muttered.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

The cloud gave no answer, but instead revealed who conjured it in the first place…the one who was really doing the laughing…a full white face…red snake-like eyes…a black robe and wand….

"VOLDEMORT!" The four of us cried out of anger.

Now knowing where the basilisk came from, the four of us weren't scared of it anymore. I wish I could say the same for our friends though, they still looked scared if not more. Almost surprisingly, Rudy was the only one not scared at all: he instead bravely frowned at Voldemort! When the rest of us first found out we were surprised, but later Rudy explained to us that he was frowning because he was angry with Voldemort for helping Skrawl. We had to agree with him, giving Skrawl help did put Rudy at an unfair disadvantage. Thank goodness we were there when Skrawl attacked, I'd hate to think what would've happened if Skrawl had attacked Rudy inside CalkZone instead.

The four of us leapt, fangs and claws at the ready, at the basilisk. We buried our claws into the basilisk and pulled it down, causing it to strike its head on the level of Pride Rock our friends were on. We fought it, and then tricked it to strike the rock we were on instead of us. When the basilisk lifted its head it had a chunk of rock in its mouth. Tossing its head high, it dislodged the rock high into the air. We took that to our advantage by knotting its throat as if it were a piece of rope, and then we threw its head under the path of the now-falling rock. The rock fell on its head, causing it to be buried in the hole left behind when it threw the rock up. Thinking that we killed it, the four of us high-pawed, but then it erupted out of the hole and cracked the rock in half with its teeth! One half of the rock propelled towards a thick tree, which we found out later to be Rafiki's home, but stopped before it could do any damage. The other half almost hit Voldemort, but he ducked. That half of the rock reached the side of Pride Rock instead, stopping just before it fell off of the edge.

The basilisk prepared to strike us, but we leapt away in two different directions, causing its head to fall off the edge instead. There was a loud rumble as the rest of its body followed, and then stopped a minute after its tail disappeared. I bravely approached the edge, preparing for another strike from the basilisk. However, when I looked down I could see that this basilisk would never strike again. Everyone else realized this too after they looked down. There was a faint red glow in the hole caused by the basilisk, which could only mean one thing: it had reached the mantle, the section of the earth occupied only by magma. It stopped raining by this point, though the lightning and thunder continued. After getting over the scare, Addy remembered something.

"Wait a minute," She said. "Miranda said that if we looked straight into a basilisks eyes we'd die immediately. Well…at least…I did…."

"We all did." Brad agreed. "So how come we're not dead?"

We all thought for a minute. Then Hermione came up with the answer or, for the first time in her life, a guess.

"The basilisk's eyes were glowing, which was caused by that flash of lightning." She remembered. "The glow must have created a reflective shield that protected us from the basilisk's eye power."

Boy were we relieved, but we got shocked again when a large cliff range surrounded Pride Rock! This was obviously more of Voldemort's handiwork, though the four of us wondered where he had learned that spell.

"Okay Harry, you know what to do." I said.

Harry nodded. Wand at the ready, he flew into the air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled, sending the spell at Voldemort.

Voldemort ducked.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort yelled, sending the spell at Harry.

Harry ducked.

Normally Harry would never use the Killing Curse, but this time he was protecting practically an entire crowd instead of just him and a few friends so he made an exception.

Our friends shivered at hearing Voldemort's voice for the first time. Everyone except for Rudy that is.

"I never thought anyone could look or sound that evil." George said.

"That's because the shows on your channel really don't have evil in them…" I said automatically. "*OOP!*" I clapped a paw over my mouth

"Wait a minute…SHOWS? CHANNELS?" Penny P cried.

Even Voldemort and Harry stopped fighting for a moment.

"You're from the Main World!" Hermione said.

"Well the wolf's out of the bag." I chuckled.

"But no one from the Main World can visit us…." Velma started to say.

"Actually it is possible," Mickey corrected her. "But it works best for those who become attached to characters from other Worlds, like how Walt Disney became attached to me. All anyone from the Main World has to do is to create a cartoon version of themselves."

"That's exactly what I did." I nodded. "This is my cartoon self you're talking to."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Numbuh Two smiled.

The rest of the team frowned not only at Numbuh Two but also at the other operatives and Lizzie as well.

"You six knew she was from the Main World the whole time, didn't you?" AJ said dryly.

"She told us to explain why we couldn't visit her." Numbuh Three explained, smirking at me as if she had just realized something.

"Yeah, er, I told them that the portal to the Main World wasn't completed yet." I grinned sheepishly. "Actually it was also kinda...to...er...keep them from discovering my real age, they could've found out just by looking at my human form. I was telling the truth about the portal though, it wasn't ready then...but it is now."

The rest of the team froze.

"You mean we can visit the **Main World**?" Sheen said. "That's awesome!"

"Yes," I smiled. "But only I will be able to see and hear you, to everyone else you'll be even more invisible than the wind, sort of living ghosts in a way. But don't worry there are cartoon versions of many different items in the Main World, so you can use those. All you have to do is wait for a portal to open in front of you and then you can just step through it. The portal can open anywhere, but the main one is through my mirror."

"Wait a minute..." Ron W said. "Remember that conversation we had a while ago about Jojo? Boss certainly wouldn't just open up a portal for him..."

"No," I agreed. "Both Boss, Jack, and I can work the portals but none of us would work it for him..."

"Well portals aren't that difficult to operate," Jimmy N said. "I've created technical portals myself and they're actually pretty simple. Jojo could've stolen some of the technology and created a portable portal for himself."

"That's possible." I agreed. "The portals I use are also magical but Jojo could've stolen some magical machinery from Jack's lab before he left without us knowing. There were times when Jack and I were absent from the lab and my room and he could've snuck in then. You know Hermione I think you're right, Jojo **did** move to a different world. I'll do a search for him later..."

Suddenly, Voldemort propelled Harry into the cliffs using the Disarming Charm! Luckily, Harry landed on a ledge underneath him, but when he got up, we noticed an important change: his collar and belt were missing! Harry noticed them gone too, but then he noticed that unfortunately his wand was gone as well! Looking around, he spotted his wand farther down the ledge. He ran after it but it ended up having to be on two legs, he was turning back into his human form. His wand was about to fall off when he, fully transformed into a human now, leapt onto it. Unfortunately – or should I say, fortunately – some dust came up so none of us could see if he had gotten his wand or not. When the dust cleared, we could see that he missed his wand! He was now powerless! Voldemort kept on sending death spells at Harry but Harry kept on dodging the spells. Unfortunately the spells crumbled the ledge at different places, resulting in Harry running out of room to dodge! Voldemort was about to send another death spell at Harry, but a big bear-like dog attacked Voldemort, causing him to throw off his aim! Harry recognized the dog instantly.

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried, half happy/half shocked.

"SIRIUS?" The rest of the team cried.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Lilo pointed out.

"Yeah, 'was'." I smirked.

Everyone was stunned.

"What did you do?" Mickey asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as the red-eyed amoeba here is dead." I grinned.

_"I HEARD THAT!"_ Voldemort yelled over Sirius's growls and barks.

Everyone else cracked up, which resulted in us not noticing Harry reaching behind him, as if he was getting something out of his back pocket.

Unexpectedly, Voldemort flung Sirius into the wall!

_"You're going to get it now,"_ Voldemort said, taking out his wand. _"You dumb mutt…."_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry yelled.

Startled, Voldemort turned around. Apparently he didn't know that he missed Harry earlier.

_"Fine, I'll use the spell on you instead!"_ Voldemort said.

"NOW!" Harry cried.

The rest of us were confused. Who he was talking to?

Suddenly, something long rushed at Harry…it was his Firebolt! Harry grabbed onto his broomstick just before the spell reached him...it was a very close call. Sirius started whining, thinking the spell got Harry. Only those of us in the force shield knew that Harry survived. Harry flew directly towards us, then rested next to us. Knowing that we were confused as to how Harry contacted his broomstick, he reached behind him again. Out of his back pocket he pulled out…his wand! The little scamp snuck his wand into his back pocket and then pretended to miss it!

_"And now you are going to join him!"_ Voldemort said to Sirius, also thinking that Harry was dead.

Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to kill Sirius again!

"NO!" Harry said. "I'm not losing him again!"

He flew right towards Voldemort.

"YOU LEAVE MY GODFATHER ALONE!" Harry shouted, tackling Voldemort like a football player.

Voldemort tumbled towards the edge of Pride Rock as Harry continued onward. Harry then managed to put on the brakes so that he could turn around. Voldemort now was hanging by the edge with both hands, but then he let go and flew into the air. This surprised most of the team but Hermione explained that there was a powerful spell that can allow one to fly without a broomstick or wings. However, only Voldemort had been able to master it.

Voldemort prepared to charge at Harry, but Harry had his wand pointed at the half-rock, now a boulder, the basilisk threw earlier. Just before Voldemort reached Harry, Harry zipped away and levitated the boulder there in his place. As Harry intended, Voldemort crashed into the boulder, causing the rest of us to crack up. Outraged, Voldemort sent a killing curse at us! Sirius quickly ran toward us, trying to outrun the spell. He made it, but the spell reached us anyway! When the spell cleared, everyone except for me was either sitting or standing, hands/paws over their eyes.

"Are we dead?" Ron S asked nervously.

"If you were you wouldn't be standing here talking to me." I chuckled.

Boy was everyone shocked! Obviously my force shield protected us against even the Killing Curse...much to the team's relief.

Since Voldemort was after Harry anyway, he ignored us and flew towards him. Harry, who is of course the best flier on our team, did a sort of barrel roll so that Voldemort flew above Harry instead of whamming into him like he intended. Voldemort stopped and frowned at Harry, who was grinning smugly. Voldemort sped after Harry, Harry zoomed away, and the chase was on. Voldemort chased Harry everywhere in the air, sending Killing Curses after him while following his every move – not perfectly, though. Harry, dodging all the spells, led Voldemort into a circular chase, and the two of them became blurs. Soon the circle shrank as Harry flew out of the chase, with Voldemort continuing the circle.

_"I've got you now!"_ Voldemort voice called from the circle.

However, there was nothing holding onto Harry or his broomstick. Harry, grinning, whistled and got Voldemort's attention. When Voldemort stopped, we all saw that he had grabbed his own robes! Realizing it himself, Voldemort let go of his robes. The team and I couldn't help cracking up, which led to another of Voldemort's mistakes (his very first was becoming a villain in the first place): he should have paid attention to my force shield. He angrily sent another killing curse at us like last time, except, this time, I wasn't the only one calm. Although, since we were still laughing, calm may not be the best choice of words.

Furious, Voldemort pointed his wand into the air.

_"Let's see how you deal with a rogue bludger!"_ Voldemort said as one shot out of his wand.

The bludger zoomed after Harry, who flew fast trying to escape it. Since our friends had never heard of a bludger before, we gave a brief explanation.

"How heavy is a bludger?" Mickey asked.

Harry had led the bludger near some rocks at this point, so when Harry dodged out of the way, the bludger crashed through the rocks instead.

"Never mind." Mickey said, sounding a little worried.

Harry suddenly flew at the bludger! But instead of hitting it, he bumped into it so that it started spinning around. Harry did this many more times in different directions, until Harry was far above the bludger, which was too dizzy to tell where Harry was. Voldemort got dizzy just by watching them, so he couldn't help the bludger.

Then Harry, to our great shock, set fire to his own broomstick tail! He then got the bludger's attention! The bludger shot straight for him! Harry too shot straight…straight for the bludger! They both flew right at each other, but just when they reached each other, Harry did a sharp angle curve, causing the bludger to hit the fire on Harry's broomstick and explode! Harry was now shooting straight at Voldemort! A see-through dome unexpectedly appeared from the front of Harry's broomstick and sparks started flying out from the front of the dome. Harry was speeding faster and faster…and Harry disappeared just before he reached Voldemort! Voldemort laughed evilly.

_"He disintegrated himself!"_ Voldemort laughed.

Our friends were shocked, more at Voldemort's laughing than anything else despite what they had heard about him. But I noticed something my friends didn't – well, they saw it but they didn't see anything significant about it – a fire trail left by the broomstick! You see, I have seen this trail before, except previously there were two trails instead of one.

"Wait a minute…Harry didn't disintegrate himself!" I said happily.

"What?" The rest of the team said.

Even Voldemort stopped laughing, and he looked at me with confusion.

"I've seen this fire trail before, in a movie." I explained. "A scientist invented a special machine out of a car, and every time it left that kind of trail behind it'd mean…."

"Time traveling!" Harry cried as he burst out of the time frame!

You see Harry can time travel on his broomstick thanks to Boss. Hermione and Ron W can too but this was the first time they've seen it in action. My broomstick doesn't have that feature though since I use Rip for time traveling.

Harry crashed right into Voldemort, causing him to spin around! Harry braked so that he could turn around to watch Voldemort, who had started falling. But then he leapt back onto Pride Rock…in the shape of a black wolf. I frowned.

"Now there's an insult." I growled.

Ron W and Hermione couldn't keep from smirking at me, but I didn't mind.

Harry, however, just flew back to us. He took out his collar and belt – which he apparently grabbed when he flew off the ledge earlier – out of his pocket and gave his belt and wand to me.

"Keep these safe while I battle him." Harry said.

I nodded, taking his belt and wand and putting them into my pocket.

Our friends suddenly noticed something on Harry's hand before he put his collar on.

"Harry, wait, what's with that…" Sheen began.

Harry pressed a button that's on all of our tags, which caused his collar to melt into his skin. This feature was added to prevent our collars from flying off during a major battle. Harry rushed off without even waiting for Sheen to finish.

".…Glove." Sheen finished.

"That was weird." Casper said.

"Why is he wearing a glove?" Jonny asked.

"And why won't he tell us why?" immy E asked.

"It's something our ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did to him last year." I explained.

"What was it?" Carl asked.

Neither Ron W, Hermione, or I answered.

"That bad?" Addy asked disbelievingly.

"You'll have to see it," Hermione said. "It's too awful to describe."

The rest of the team, luckily, understood and dropped the subject.

Harry, in the meantime, ran after Voldemort, and they fought. Voldemort got in the first real blow, he took a powerful swipe at Harry's face, leaving diagonal gashes over his left side. Harry, in turn, took the same kind of swipe at Voldemort, except striking the right side. But to our horror, there was no wound!

"Impossible!" Jenny gasped. "There has to be a wound."

"I know, I don't get it either." I muttered.

Harry ignored this minor setback, and continuing swiping at Voldemort, who kept on striking back. Voldemort, we noticed, was walking Harry along the main ledge of Pride Rock. This strangely looked familiar.

"Wait…." Brock said, after thinking for a minute. "Didn't Scar walk Simba along that same ledge earlier?"

"Yeah he did…." Misty agreed.

There was an awkward pause as we realized what was about to happen.

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" The team and I cried.

Too late, Harry slipped halfway off of the ledge!

_"The last fall didn't kill you, but this one will!"_ Voldemort said.

The team and I froze for a few seconds.

"Wait a minute…it was you who knocked me into the stampede!" Harry realized angrily.

Voldemort only laughed, but that confirmed it to our ears.

"Where were you?" I asked, both confused and angry.

After all, Superwolf senses are better than even wild animals' senses. They have to be so that we can detect our enemies with little trouble.

_"I was one of the wildebeests."_

No wonder I couldn't smell him out. Too many wildebeests blocking the smell.

"What did you look like?" Rudy demanded, sounding shockingly brave even in my opinion.

Everyone else looked puzzled, almost everyone.

"Wait, I think Rudy may be on to something." Velma said.

Voldemort, grinning, transformed into a wildebeest…with snake like eyes and a snake symbol on his side!

"You're the one who ran over us too!" Fred said angrily.

_"You mean tried to trample you to DEATH, but your mud.…"_

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!" I growled.

_"…Mud…."_

I growled ferociously, arching my back, baring my fangs and claws, and bristling my fur.

I even looked a bit scary to Voldemort! The rest of the team were also startled, although Ron W and Hermione were impressed that I had that kind of influence on him.

"Whoa!" Harry commented,

_"…'Warning beacon,' I missed."_ Voldemort finally finished reluctantly.

My friends were shocked at what Voldemort said.

"Uh…what was he going to call Miranda?" Daphne asked.

"The worst name you can call any muggle." Hermione answered.

Voldemort turned back into wolf form.

_"So Harry Potter, you thought you were going to defeat me, didn't you? Well you're not. Instead you are going to join you're WORTHLESS PARENTS!"_

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. The three of us growled and the rest of the team gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL JAMES AND LILY WORTHLESS!" Sirius barked angrily.

Harry, now growing angry, was about to attack. But before he could Voldemort swiped at his paws, causing him to fall! Voldemort, laughing hellishly, walked back. I was the only one who grew nervous, because Dumbledore, Harry, and I were the only ones who knew that Harry is the only one who could kill Voldemort. If Harry was dead….

"Miranda, I think it's your turn to fight him." Ron W said.

Looking scared about Voldemort for the first time, I shook my head.

"No? Then I'll go…."

"You won't have to," Sirius whispered. "Look!"

Looking, we saw Harry, alive, climbing back onto the ledge! When he reached the top, he shortened his claws – we can alter them to any length we want – and, silently growling, he rushed off after Voldemort. Voldemort at first didn't sense anything, but it takes a lot to fool him so he soon looked behind him…and saw Harry, fangs and claws bared, leaping onto him!

_"Ghost!"_ Voldemort cried before Harry pounced him.

The rest of us couldn't help laughing.

"That's the second time Harry has been referred to as a ghost!" Felicity laughed.

"I think the white fur helps." Kirsten laughed.

Harry and Voldemort spun together in a blur towards the wall of Pride Rock. Just before they reached the wall, Harry grabbed Voldemort by the back and swung him around, then let go. Harry did it so fast that it looked as if he caused two Voldemorts to crash: one into the wall and buried by rocks, another into a large rock in between Harry and the wall. When everything settled, we saw that the 'Voldemort' that had crashed into the rock was really Vodemort's skin from his back!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY PARENTS WORTHLESS!" Harry cried angrily

Then he noticed that he had torn off Voldemort's skin when he threw him and looked horrified about that.

While the skin was sliding off the rock, we saw it leaving an unrecognizable stain. The stain obviously had to be blood, except it didn't look like blood….

"Black blood!" Ron W said. "No wonder we didn't see any wounds on him before!"

"Of course," I muttered. "Since his heart's as black as coal, so is his blood."

Voldemort suddenly leapt out of the pile of rocks in an attempt to ambush Harry, but Harry rolled onto his back so that he ended up kicking Voldemort, causing him to tumble and fall halfway off the ledge. Harry flipped back onto his feet, and grinned.

"Who's joining who's parents now?" Harry said, running over to knock Voldemort completely off. "You're dad would be glad to see me kill you…especially since YOU KILLED HIM!"

Our friends were really shocked, going on about it being impossible.

"I'm afraid it's true," I said. "And it wasn't an accident either."

"But why would he want to kill his own father?" Molly said, almost a little pale.

"It was because what his father was, which I'll tell you later." I said, ending with a grin. "You know how they say 'respect the dead?' Well here's an exception."

That caused the rest of the team to shake their heads, not sure whether to be amused or disapproving.

Before Harry could even reach Voldemort, Voldemort purposefully let go and fell off the ledge. Harry walked away, but, suspicious, kept looking back now and then. Just then Voldemort leapt out of nowhere, preparing to strike! Harry bared his own teeth and claws, giving Voldemort a 'sharp' landing. They became a blur again, except this time it ended with Harry crashing into the wall! Not all of Harry, Voldemort had swung Harry by the tail so hard that when Harry crashed into the wall, his tail was still in Voldemort's mouth! Rocks covered Harry this time, except Harry wasn't moving at all! His eyes were closed and his body was limp! Voldemort laughed after using his wand to reapply his back's skin. What a cheat! He had used his wand to make himself fly again!

_"I've won!"_ He laughed.

Not. Voldemort was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Harry moving until Harry butted him in the stomach. Voldemort tumbled until he slid to a stop.

_"You're more determined than I thought."_ Voldemort glared.

"Got it from you." Harry glared back.

Our friends looked extremely shocked.

"How could Harry get anything from him?" Kaya asked.

"The scar," I answered. "Harry got a few 'gifts' from Voldemort when he got the scar. Determination, resourcefulness, and a very special power which up until now only a Slytherin has been able to get."

Before any of our friends could ask what it was, Voldemort gave a creepy hiss: Parseltongue.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Harry yelled; apparently Voldemort insulted me in Parseltongue.

Ron W, Hermione and I explained about Parseltongue, snake language, so the rest of the team wouldn't stay confused. Parseltongue was obviously the other power that Harry got.

Growling, Voldemort and Harry paced, a pre-fight move, and then attacked each other. They slashed each other to the left; they slashed each other to the right. They scratched, bit, and ripped at each other. Now normally Harry wouldn't be this violent, but along with turning into a wolf the collars gave us the ability to act and think like wolves. That way the other three Superwolves wouldn't be uncomfortable walking on all fours and such. Some wolf instincts had been left out though, like hunting deer and other animals.

Soon, Harry and Voldemort were covered in their own blood. Voldemort's blood, of course, blended in with his fur, but we knew he was covered in it. One clue was that Harry pulled off quite a bit of Voldemort's skin and another clue was that Voldemort's blood was staining the ground. It was easier to see Harry covered in his blood, in fact he was so covered in his blood that he looked like a red wolf.

The ripping of skin soon turned to the breaking of bones, mainly the legs. Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed Harry by a leg and swung him into the wall! Harry picked himself up, and limped back towards Voldemort. He tried to stay up, but collapsed, his broken legs not being able to support him.

_"I knew you were weak,"_ Voldemort said. _"Just like your parents, they were weak too. In fact, you're all weak! Weak, pathetic, worthless…."_

He kept on insulting us like that, getting me too angry to remember every insult, which is why you don't see them here. He got the rest of my friends angry too, even Shaggy and Scooby were too angry to be scared anymore. To even my shock, Rudy took a step forward as if he wanted to join the fight! Penny S and Snap grabbed a hold of him just in time.

"Bucko, don't!" Snap said.

"Rudy no, you'll be killed!" Penny S said.

"Penny and Snap are right Rudy," I said. "Stay back, let Harry handle this."

For his friends, Rudy obeyed. Harry, however, had enough. He howled with fury.

Suddenly a great beam of golden-white light came down from the clouds and landed right on Harry!

"What is that?" Tuck asked.

"That's a Superwolf power," I explained. "It causes an explosion."

Harry started to glow, especially his eyes! Then Harry opened his mouth and a beam of light zapped right out of it, hitting Voldemort right on the chest! A ball of energy appeared in front of Voldemort, grew, and then exploded! Voldemort was propelled far away, right off of Pride Rock! Despite the force shield, the force and light of the explosion caused us to shield our eyes, scream, and faint. Harry too was propelled, right into the wall! He lost consciousness as he landed back on the ground.


	15. Secrets and Surprises

Suddenly a different light appeared: the light of day. The clouds broke apart as morning came. Most of the team regained consciousness, and stood up. Ron W looked to see if Harry was all right, and saw Harry lying on the ground!

"Oh no…Harry!" Ron W cried.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried after seeing Harry.

Everyone, concerned, rushed over to Harry, especially when a bright light magically appeared from a cloud in the sky. I stayed behind because even though I knew that that was a light from heaven, I also knew that Boss would never let any of us die. Looking at the light for a moment, I soon realized what that light really was. Shaking my head with a grin, I rushed around my friends so that I stopped them in their tracks.

"Hold it guys," I said. "That's not the light **to** heaven, that's the light **from** heaven."

"What's the difference?" Uncle said, sounding annoyed to my not being worried.

The rest of the team frowned at me in agreement.

Harry's front half of his body lifted up as he glowed with the obvious power of healing. Everyone relaxed as they realized this.

"Oh…." Jackie said.

We all approached Harry. Harry was now a white wolf again since his wounds were healed...all but his tail. He woke up, looking over his healed body with amazement.

Suddenly, we heard singing that sounded something like an African chant. Only the four of us weren't confused about who was singing or where the singing was coming from.

At that moment four golden mists of light came down and swirled around the four of us, causing us to disappear, and a golden beam hit the top of Pride Rock. We reappeared up there as the light started to leave, revealing a canine shape twice the size of us, with two of us standing on either side of him. When the light fully disappeared our friends saw that this creature was a wolf…made of stone! The stone wolf sang a reprise to the first song we heard upon first arriving in this world, and the four of us joined him:

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

Circle of life

As we continued singing, the stone wolf pointed his paw towards the ground and another golden beam landed on Harry's tail, causing it to disappear. He then pointed his paw towards Harry and the beam hit Harry this time. Confused Harry looked back and saw his tail being reattached in a flash of light! As we were finishing the song, the five of us leapt down with a howl.

Just before we reached the ground, we, including the stone wolf, opened our wings to allow ourselves to land safely. Our friends noticed that the stone wolf had his eyes closed all this time, for he had just opened them to reveal shinning sapphire eyes with no pupils! I could tell that the stone wolf's eyes were giving our friends a sense of awe and a sense of calmness – as if there were no such thing as danger – despite how shocked they were.

"Everyone," I said. "Meet Boss, the Wolf Stone God."

Boy did the team looked shocked! Everyone was also speechless for a minute.

"God?" Jimmy N finally repeated, confused; he is a scientist after all.

"You weren't kidding about that 'visual confirmation' thing." Jade remarked.

To everyone's surprise, Boss actually laughed, a very friendly laugh that gave everyone a sense of protection, mostly the dogs.

"Well he's not a real god," I explained. "He and the other Stone Gods are too supernatural to be called anything else."

"What are…other Stone Gods?" AJ cried, stunned; so was everyone else.

"Yup." I grinned.

"There's one for every kind of creature." Boss explained in a warm, friendly, protective voice. "For instance I am the Stone God of Canines, there is also a Stone God of Felines, a Stone God of Rodents, and so on."

"What are the Stone Gods really?" AJ asked, finishing his previous question.

"We are the physical aspects of evolution." Boss explained.

The rest of the team's mouth opened in shock, except for Rip and the other three Superwolves of course since they already knew. The four of us didn't need to explain evolution to those who didn't know since we already told them ages ago.

A.N. Religious folk, please don't be offended or anything by this. Keep in mind that I'm a Darwinist, that is I believe in evolution. I'm not an atheist, in fact I'm very tolerant of religion. This is just my compromise between Darwinism and Creationism.

Oh, and if you want to know what Boss looks like look up 'Spirit Wolf Candle Lamp' online.

"Evolution?" Velma cried.

I laughed.

"I know, I was shocked the first time I met Boss just days after my ninth birthday." I said. "But it's true…oh wait." I zapped the force shield so it was covering us. "Wherever Voldemort is, the Death Eaters are." I said before explaining: "The Stone Gods are obviously not known, so they are more humble than usual gods."

This explained why Boss laughed at Jade's remark instead of being offended or angry.

Suddenly a golden beam appeared right next to Boss. When the beam disappeared a stone cat a little smaller than I appeared! This was obviously the Cat Stone God, though unlike Boss he wore a chain around his neck. He too had sapphire eyes, except his were a little colder than Boss's. He was angry.

"We are not allowed to show ourselves, it's too dangerous!" The Cat Stone God said angrily; his voice also had friendliness and protection, but it was a little colder because of his anger. "Giving Miranda and the others their collars was a good enough exception but…."

"I have something else to deliver." Boss said, his voice losing a little of its warmth.

"What is it?" Cat Stone God asked.

"It's something very important for the protection of my Super Team…especially from Voldemort."

Huh?

"You don't mean…." Cat Stone God curled his paw and flicked it.

Obviously he was indicating something that you do that with, but none of us could figure it out. Then The four of us, Sirius, and Cosmo and Wanda then realized that that action seemed familiar.

"Mmm-hmm." Boss nodded.

"But that means...oh. The Chosen One is here." Cat Stone God calmed down, now understanding. "Okay I'll leave you to it then, but get permission from the Prokaryote Stone God next time! You might've been attacked by a Stone Devil!"

Cat Stone God left in another golden beam.

We were all confused, even me.

"Boss, what the…?" I started to say.

"Wait a minute," Clover interrupted. "Stone Devils?"

"Every Stone God has a devil counterpart." Boss explained. "They are the reasons why evil and other bad things exist. Like the enemies you know, they are trying to take over Earth. Fortunately they're not good at it, they're even dumber than your enemies. Besides, being made of stone we're not...er..."

"Water proof?" Brock suggested; he knows a lot about rock Pokémon and obviously Stone Gods are not that much different.

"Sort of." Boss agreed. "Water can't kill us, unless if it's an ocean full, but almost any large amount can weaken us. Cat Stone God was really only worried about that happening."

"I thought cats and dogs didn't get along." Dongwa smiled, amused.

"All Stone Gods are friends." Boss smiled back. "But don't think of us as perfect just because of that, even we have another flaw besides not being waterproof."

"Yeah," I grinned. "The other flaw is a tendency to be a little too silly."

Boss grinned back as the rest of my friends smiled, amused.

"Whoa!" Patrick cried. "Everyone look!"

The rest of us turned to the direction he was pointing, and saw trees with their tops burnt off. The burnt tops were obviously caused by Voldemort after Harry hit him with that beam of light.

"No doubt about him being dead after seeing those trees." Spongebob said, stunned.

"Dead…OH NO!" Harry cried.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I hate to tell you this but…Voldemort's immortal!" Harry moaned.

"WHAT?" The rest of the team except for myself cried; I had already learned of this a while back.

Then we moaned, except for the Eds. We weren't sure why, but decided not to look into it.

"Everyone relax." Boss said; despite the bad news, his voice was enough to calm us down a little. "There was a wand invented that even works on immortal mortals, just not on gods or Stone Gods."

"Really?" I said, surprised. "Who invented it?"

"Why we did." Boss chuckled.

"Oh, of course, I should've guessed." I chuckled. "You Stone Gods invented it to help us defeat Voldemort am I right?"

"That's correct." Boss smiled.

Jenny remembered what Cat Stone God said earlier.

"So the one to use the wand is right here?" She said knowingly. "The Chosen One?"

Boss nodded. I knew instantly.

"Harry, that's you!" I said.

"What?" The rest of the team said, shocked.

"Well he's the one who Voldemort is trying to kill the most, the only wizard who can actually take Voldemort on…." I pointed out.

"I thought so." Ron W said, a little stunned but not really surprised. "I mean I know the press often lies about things but I always had a feeling that they were telling the truth about Harry being the Chosen One..."

"Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort..." Hermione said. "So that's why you refused to attack Voldemort when we thought he had defeated Harry."

"Yeah, if Harry can't defeat him then no one else can." I nodded.

"Great, as if I wasn't famous enough already now I get some sort of powerful wand that can kill immortals." Harry muttered dryly. "Wait until the press gets wind of this one."

"Yeah Harry doesn't like being famous." Rip chuckled to the rest of the team.

"Well there's no reason for me to be famous!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I had nothing to do with Voldemort's first defeat, it was my mom's doing!"

"Your mom's doing?" Goddard repeated.

Yeah, uh, Hermione left a lot of details out when she told the team Harry's story.

"You know how Voldemort can never understand love right?" Harry sighed. "My mom's love from when she was protecting me from Voldemort created some sort of shield which saved me and half-killed him."

Everyone, except for Boss and myself of course, gaped at this.

"It's time to accept the wand Harry." Boss smiled, pulling a wand out of nowhere.

The wand was long and golden colored, with a lightning-bolt shaped end on one end. Actually, it resembled those lightning-bolt pens Borders used to sell years ago.

Suddenly we heard a loud popping noise – Harry quickly hid his new wand – and a group of wizards wearing creepy masks appeared right in front of us. Obviously these were the Death Eaters. The four of us stared: there had been arrests of Death Eaters at the ministry a few months back so there were some Death Eaters missing, but according to our count there was one extra!

"You will pay for treating our Lord that way!" One of them yelled.

I recognized her voice from the previous spying that I did between our fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts.

"Narcissca!" I said.

"Death Eater Lucius Malfoy's wife and Draco Malfoy's mom." Hermione explained to the Superwolf Friends.

Obviously she was filling in for her husband, who was in Azkaban. Ron W winked at me and I, understanding him, winked at our friends.

"Say Narcissca!" Ron W said teasingly. "That expression you had when we first saw you, do you always have that or was that just because you had Draco with you?"

Narcissca pulled off her mask so that we could see her frowning at us. Understanding that was the expression Ron W was talking about, our friends laughed. Harry laughed too, even though he recognized that statement as a revision of what he said to Draco back in our fourth year.

"Yeah, and your husband," I added teasingly. "Does he have long hair because he's too stupid to know how to work muggle objects like scissors, or is he just trying to hide his ugly face?"

Now the rest of the team really cracked up.

"YOU LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS!"

Draco had leapt out from the Death Eaters, wand pointed at us. Our friends gasped: he had on Death Eater attire, except for the hood! He was the extra Death Eater!

"Why did my blood run cold at that word…?" Samantha asked.

"It should, that's the worst name you can call any muggle, what Voldemort obviously called me in Parseltongue." I said.

Everyone gasped: a mere teenager said an insult that even an adult shouldn't use. Of course it's been this way in modern America for a long time, teens and adults using swear words and such, but there were those on the team who didn't know about that.

"Give it up Malfoy!" Ron W said. "By becoming a Death Eater you have just sealed your fate: failure!"

"HA!" Draco said. "You think we're going to lose to a weakling mudblood lover, two mudbloods and a half-mudblood? You're wrong!"

"Will you stop using that word?" Lilo pleaded.

"Like I'd listen to a mudblood!" Draco shot back.

Lilo paled and Stitch growled.

"THAT DOES IT!" Ron W cried. "Hold my collar and belt!"

Before I could say anything, Ron W gave me his collar and belt…and tackled Draco right into a boulder! They immediately started fighting. Fortunately Superwolf training benefits our human forms as well as wolf forms so Ron W was able to put up a good fight.

Ron W and Draco punched and hit and kicked, but Ron W also used martial arts. The rest of the team and I cheered for Ron W while the Death Eaters cheered for Draco, especially after Draco kicked Ron W off Pride Rock! Not quite, Ron W grabbed the edge, somersaulted through the air, and karate-kicked Draco!

"SON, ATTACK!" Two other Death Eaters called.

Suddenly, Draco's pals Crabbe and Goyle appeared and joined Draco in the fight!

"Three against one? No fair!" Velma said angrily.

Despite the three-against-one fact, Ron W still put up a pretty good fight. That is until Goyle grabbed Ron W by the throat and started choking him! If Ron W didn't something soon, he would be killed! At that moment I came up with and idea to get Goyle off Ron. I made a sweeping punching movement with my arm, which fortunately the Death Eaters didn't understand. Luckily, Ron W understood and did the same movement to punch Goyle right off him! Goyle fell to the ground, but then he bounced back at rejoined the fight. Ron W still fought it out, with a kick right in Malfoy's eyes, but we could tell that he was weakening.

"HANG ON BRO!" Two redhead twins called while rushing out of Ron W's compartment.

Fred and George Weasley!

Fred and George pummeled Crabbe and Goyle away from Ron W and Draco and fought them. The fight finally finished when the twins tossed Crabbe and Goyle right into their fathers and when Ron W tossed Malfoy by the leg and caused him to hit the wall of Pride Rock. Draco lay stunned on the ground, obviously badly bruised.

Secretly, during this time, I was talking to Rudy, Penny S, Snap, Jimmy N, and Timmy. No one noticed them leaving for Rudy's compartment.

The twins went back to Ron W's compartment, though not without us thanking them first, and left to continue watching us with the rest of the Weasley family. Ron W came back to us and put his collar back on. Hermione then healed him with the Mending Charm.

"I have wanted to do that for **five years**!" Ron W said, obviously proud with himself

We other Superwolves were proud of him too. After all we had been wanting to attack Draco for years as well.

Narcissca, angry with Ron W for hurting her son, rushed over to attack us, but then a smoke bomb exploded right in front of her! We all looked to see where the bomb came from, and saw Rudy, Penny S, Snap, Jimmy N, and Timmy on top of a giant chalk condor – with Penny S at the reins! Each kid on the condor had a chalk bag of smoke bombs, and they all attacked the Death Eaters with them.

"Courtney is a cool condor Rudy, how did you meet her?" Timmy asked.

Courtney, of course, is the condor's name.

"I drew her." Penny S explained.

"Not bad for a first time." Jimmy N said.

"Thanks." Penny S smiled.

Pretty soon, the Death Eaters, covered in smoke, were gasping and coughing. Penny S winked at me and, winking back, I put on a gas mask and rushed right into the smoke. When I came back out, everyone saw the Death Eater's wands in my mouth! The others were about to compliment the grab-the-wands-while-the-Death-Eaters-are-distracted-with-smoke bombs plan, but then we heard a loud popping noise, like a car backfiring. The other Superwolves and myself froze, that was the exact sound of someone apparating! With an awful hunch about who it could be, we turned to where Courtney was flying.

"PENNY!" I called. "GET COURTNEY OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Penny S flew Courtney away, and just in time….

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort's voice called out!

At that moment a green light shot into the air just where Courtney was a few seconds ago! The smoke also cleared and, sure enough, Voldemort was standing there with his wand raised!

Voldemort shot a few more Killing Curses, with Courtney luckily dodging them all, and then he tried something different:

_"CRUCIO!"_

This time, the spell hit Courtney! Courtney cried out in pain. The team and I watched this with horror, the Superwolf Friends remembering that this was the pain curse!

"But why is it a curse?" Jimmy E asked.

The four of us gulped.

"If the victim is under the spell for too long, he or she becomes…permanently insane." Hermione explained.

Our friends gasped! As we turned to where Courtney was, we saw Penny S reaching her hand out as if to comfortingly pet Courtney!

"PENNY NO! DON'T TOUCH COURTNEY!" I called out desperately.

Too late, as Penny S put her hand on Courtney's neck, the spell flowed right into her! She screamed out in pain. A few moments later, Rudy, who was sitting right behind Penny S, reached for her!

"Bucko NO!" Snap cried.

Rudy ignored him….

But instead of becoming fully affected by the spell, he managed to pull Penny S away fast enough so that she wasn't attached to the spell anymore! We also noticed that Rudy was gasping, and Penny S wasn't moving….

"Rudy are you all right?" Timmy asked, concerned.

"Not entirely," Rudy gasped. "I feel as if I've been set on fire…Penny?"

He noticed, worried, that Penny S wasn't moving. Snap reached for one of her wrists, and, feeling a pulse, sighed with relief.

"She's only fainted." He said.

Rudy at first relaxed, then froze with a realization of horror. Jimmy N paled, realizing the same thing. That very thing Rudy and Jimmy N realized was that Courtney too had fainted, and because of that she, and her passengers, had started falling! Courtney's passengers screamed as they headed for the ground!

"JIMMY! DO A BRAIN BLAST!" Carl cried.

"I CAN'T!" Jimmy N called back.

"WHY NOT?"

"I'M TOO SCARED!"

"Oh for god's sake…." Sheen moaned.

Speaking of which, I had neglected to mention that Boss left for heaven right after the Death Eaters first arrived.

"Uh guys." I said, pointing at Goddard.

Everyone looked and saw Goddard folded into a box and shaking! He only does this when he feels one particular feeling…rarely often too….

"Oh no!" Carl said.

"Well if Goddard's scared then I'm scared!" Sheen moaned.

"Why don't you order Cosmo and Wanda to use their magic?" Ron W asked, almost panicking. "Come to think of it why don't we…?"

"Because Courtney's falling too fast, that's why!" Hermione explained.

"Yeah, if she wasn't we could use the Mending Charm." I added.

"And you're supposed to be the strategist…." Hermione began bitterly.

"I can't think straight when I'm worried!" Ron W snapped.

"No one can." I agreed.

Apparently, someone else had the same idea as I did about the Mending Charm, for….

"REPARO!" Someone on Courtney cried, healing her.

Recognizing that voice anywhere, I froze with shock and bewilderment.

Luckily, Courtney woke up in time to pull herself up. Still weak, she at least managed to make her landing towards us safe for her passengers if not painless for her.

"Who conjured the spell?" Harry asked.

Rudy, after sliding down Courtney's back, answered his question by holding out…a chalk wand! Before we could say anything, Rudy had to turn around to catch Penny S since Snap lost her grip on her while trying to gently slide her down. Jimmy N and Timmy, dazedly slid down Courtney too, and wobbled a little as they rejoined us. Timmy's friends propped Timmy up while Jimmy N's friends propped Jimmy N up, calming both of them down. Wanda zapped up a pillow and a bowl of cold water and cloth for Penny S, and Rudy began mopping Penny S's forehead while Snap propped her up. Now we turned back to Rudy and his wand.

"A chalk wand!" I said. "Rudy, you just drew the only thing that has never worked for any previous creator!"

Rudy was too astonished to say anything.

"Well Rudy is ChalkZone's true protector," Snap said. "He deserves to have any device that he draws work for him."

Rudy, being humble, blushed a little.

"Still…well…never mind." I said, giving up.

Penny S woke up slightly.

"Are we…dead? What happened?" She whispered.

"No we're not dead." Rudy said gently. "I drew a wand and saved us."

"Courtney…."

"Courtney's fine, unconscious, but fine."

"Are you all right Penny?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, just a little weak."

"I knew Voldemort was this evil," Sirius, now in human form, said; he was behind us and now moved in front of us. "But I'm still shocked that he did that."

The Death Eaters stared at Sirius, mouths open. At least I think the Death Eaters mouths were open, they still had their masks on.

"What…how…I killed you!" One Death Eater said.

Ballistrix.

"What's up, cousin?" Sirius growled.

"COUSIN?" The Superwolf Friends cried.

Penny S was so shocked, she thrust her head up. Unfortunately, this resulted in the bowl of water to be knocked out of Rudy's hand. The bowl then crashed on Penny S's head, drenching her. Weak with pain, Penny S lay down again. To our disgust, Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed horribly at Penny S's pain.

"Will you…SHUT UP!" Rudy cried angrily.

To our surprise they did, and then stared at Rudy with great shock. Obviously very few people, including Harry – as for Dumbledore I didn't know – have yelled at them like that.

"Your cousin killed you?" Stitch cried unbelievingly, also distracting Rudy from the uncomfortable feeling he was getting from the Death Eaters staring at him.

"I have a load of idiots in my family." Sirius said.

"Like yourself!" Ballistrix retorted.

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes. "Compared to you, Ballist-roach, Sirius has, metaphorically speaking, the brain of a trillion textbooks."

My friends cracked up.

"If that was true, how come I ended up killing him?" Ballistrix retorted.

"Minor setback, especially considering I was able to bring him back," I said smugly. "But no one will be able to bring you back, even if they wanted to, once you're killed."

"If you invented the potion then even a baby could figure it out!" Narcissca said, causing me to growl. "You keep on pitching them and we'll keep on knocking them down!"

"I didn't know you had the IQ to understand a muggle sport move." Lupin retorted.

The rest of the team and I sniggered, but I quickly calmed down.

"Oh, by the way," I said, grinning at Voldemort in a mean way. "There is one bit of information about him we need to tell you."

"Is this going to explain why he killed his dad?" Penny P asked.

"Yes, you see, Voldemort's dad was a muggle, which means he is half-muggle!"

Everyone gasped!

"You're a liar!" Bellatrix snapped but we ignored her.

"You're going after your own kind?" Kaya cried to Voldemort.

_"My kind comes from my mom's side!"_ Voldemort yelled back. _"My father had nothing to do with me!"_

"Everyone's parents have something to do with them no matter what they are…." Lilo disagreed.

"That does it…!" Another Death Eater, this time a male, said as Voldemort and the Death Eaters raised their wands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry cried, using his new wand.

The spell hit Voldemort, and he started glowing in different areas...then he exploded into trillions of pieces! He was dead! The team and I started cheering!

The Death Eaters, wands frozen in midair, stood still for a minute. Then, terrified, they and Crabbe and Goyle started running back in the direction they had first appeared from. Draco had recovered by this point and followed them. Chasing them, we four Superwolves saw them disappear through a portal, and then the portal itself disappeared. We went back to our friends, told them what happened, and then we all cheered at Harry's success. Simba and his friends and pride came out of the den, and joined in the cheering.

We spent the rest of the day and a lot of the night celebrating. Boss even sung a longer version of Simba's song 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' like Elton John. Heck, he even dressed up like Elton John! Well, I did say that the Stone Gods were silly.

The real surprise was that this time no music came out of Rip Claw. This time the music came from not only Casper's uncles but also Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy's old friends The Boo Brothers! The six ghosts were here playing various musical instruments and sometimes even sang along! Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy were happily surprised that The Boo Brothers - Freako, Shreako, and Meako - came and the rest of the team were surprised to find that Shaggy and Scooby weren't scared of them. Well, except for Fred and the rest of Mystery Inc since they already knew.

The team and I ended the celebration with a sleepover, and a promise to come back when Simba and Nala's heir was born. That's right, Simba had asked Nala to be his queen and she had accepted. But that's not really surprising is it?


	16. Harry's Family is Complete

Around three o'clock, I think, I woke up and went into my compartment. This part no one saw, because Camera was fast asleep in his charger. When I entered my room I turned to the direction of Jack's lab, accidentally waking up Jasmine. She flew to the lab, secretly grabbed the regular camera, attached it to her head, and flew out of Rip Claw. She then flew straight to a ledge on the wall of the lion's den, and turned the camera on. The Superwolf Watchers could now see, barely, Jack and myself coming out of Rip Claw and carrying a cauldron, some bags…and a box larger than the one Sirius's corpse was in. Jack accidentally dropped the cauldron.

"*SSSHHH!*" I said.

"Sorry, but you know I don't have any muscles!" Jack whispered.

"Fine, I'll carry the cauldron!" I whispered, pretending to be angry.

"Then give me the bags!" Jack snapped back quietly, also pretending to be angry.

We traded materials, the two of us laughing. We never had trouble with the box though because I was using my wand for that.

The noise we created, however, did not go unnoticed. A few of our friends, mainly the animals and more observant humans, woke up. When Jack and I left, they got up and woke the rest of our friends. Everyone, except for the lions, rushed outside and looked for me, never noticing Jasmine. They saw me not to far away from Pride Rock, and also saw a tent and the cauldron near me.

I raised my staff, and a column of color rose up. I neglected to mention this before, but the column was very beautiful: blues, greens, purples, and now and then gold. My friends were out of earshot for a bit, but they could tell that I was asking for ingredients and the person in the tent, Jack, was handing them to me. They did become in earshot for the last ingredient, to which I put a gas mask on before asking for it:

"Corpses?" I said.

"Corpses." Jack's voice said from inside the tent.

You can bet my friends were grossed out.

"Hi guys," I suddenly said. "I was going to wake you up anyway."

They were a little shocked, since I didn't turn around, but knowing my sense of smell they quickly recovered.

"That column looks familiar." Sirius said, frowning.

I only grinned, and pulled out some black-rimmed glasses out of my magic pocket.

"Those glasses look familiar." Haddock muttered.

"You mean…like mine?" Harry said, taking off his glasses; like me he can do that trick.

The rest of the team froze.

Harry took off his collar, and walked closer to me and the cauldron. As he did, now in human form, the column disappeared and there were two people standing there in the cauldron's place. Harry's eyes widened.

"Mom? Dad?" He said, awed.

"Harry…." The two people said, sounding surprised yet happy.

Joyfully, Harry leapt into his parent's arms and they hugged so tightly you'd think that they'd been glued together. The rest of our friends were practically electrocuted! All they could do was stare, mouths open, at James and Lilly.

"JAMES!"

"SIRIUS!"

James and Sirius embraced and soon Lilly and Harry joined in. Harry then pulled away, and hugged me.

"Thank you." He said; I saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Well you deserved this," I smiled. "Even before you killed Voldemort you deserved this."

"Son, I'm so proud of you!" Lilly said.

"Good work killing him." James added.

Harry just grinned.

Suddenly, a wind came up and blew the extra ingredients that were in the tent away. The wind also blew through me, and me only. I knew why, but my friends didn't.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"That was to make sure I wouldn't do this potion anymore." I explained.

"Well duh!" Hermione said. "You just broke one of the laws of the universe! Boss must be angry with you…."

"He isn't." I said. "Boss knew all along that I wanted to do this and he helped. About two months ago, Boss protected me while I went to ask the Disney Fates for permission. They were reluctant but after promising that I would only do it on Sirius and Harry's parents they gave in. They did say that Boss would have to give them something in return for their permission. It was a fair trade, so he and I agreed."

"What did he give them?" Brock asked.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly. "Your life strings."

"WHAT?" The rest of the team cried.

"But why…?" Ash asked.

"One: I really wanted to give Harry a real family, and two: I only agreed as long as they would only use the scissors if you guys were too injured to be healed. You know, fatally injured. See, Zeus might not be able to control the Fates but the Stone Gods can, so the Fates couldn't harm me or leave that part of the deal out. Especially after Boss ordered them to agree."

"Disney Fates?"

"Yeah the Fates from the Disney Hercules World." I explained. "They're the most social out of all the different versions of Fates so the Stone Gods picked them. The Stone Gods can kinda see the future, but not the way the Fates can so they decided to team up with them."

"Permission or not, **you** still broke one of the laws…!" Hermione started.

"Don't forget to give Jack credit." I interrupted. "He's right there in the tent, though he probably won't be too insulted. That accident humbled him a little..." I teased good-naturedly.

"Even so, considering this is the biggest accomplishment since the invention of fire you can't just leave me out…." Jack's voice called from the tent.

"That's true but don't physically retort!" I called back, teasing him a little. "Just because you lost your nerves after that accident it doesn't mean that you can forget about pain!"

"Nice point." Jack replied with friendly sarcasm.

Jack and I laughed. Unlike most siblings Jack and I were best friends, but we can also sometimes resemble a comedy team. Like Laurel and Hardy except friendlier.

"Accident? Lost his nerves?" Molly said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaya asked.

"Jack did a major experiment during the summer after I became a Superwolf and it had a strong, permanent effect on him." I explained.

"Experiments can do that." AJ agreed.

"My experiments weren't always beneficial, but I always came through with fixing them." Jimmy N said. "However, none of them had a bad long lasting effect thank goodness."

"How has this affected him, specifically?" Velma asked.

"It killed him." I replied calmly.

"What?" Samantha said.

"But then…who…who's in the tent?" Jimmy E asked nervously.

"Jack of course, Boss brought him back since his genius would come in handy." I smiled.

"How smart is he?" Cosmo asked.

"As smart as our smartest Superwolf Friends, with the added knowledge of potions. He was born with the scientific knowledge but he needs recipes for when he does potions"

"That's still pretty impressive." Wanda said.

"But if he's been brought back, how has the accident effected him permanently?" Kit asked.

"His appearance." I explained. "See, Stone Gods can only bring back those they represent properly. If Stone Gods bring back anyone else, the 'pre-dead's' features are altered."

"You mean…he's deformed?" Chester asked.

"Depends on your point of view."

"Has it affected his personality?" Darwin asked.

"No, he's actually one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet."

"That's good to know." Nazz smiled.

"Can we meet him now?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." I said. "Jack! Time to come out."

A figure, attired in a full-length lab coat, black gloves and boots, and large goggles, came out. My friends yelled, some even yelled their catchphrase, and stared.

"You're…you're a…." Jonny stammered.

"A skeleton!" Fred finished.

"Yeah." Jack grinned; he got the same reaction from our parents when they found out years ago. "Boss also changed my mortality so I could never die or even get hurt when doing experiments."

"But that means…are you dead?" Casper asked.

"In a way, I can't live like you guys, but I can still think and see and talk, and I still have my personality and my mental heart."

"Mental…?" Ed asked.

"He meant he's still a good person on the inside." Jenny explained, sounding almost exasperated.

"This…is…sad." Lizzie said.

"No." Jack disagreed. "In this form I can fully concentrate on my experiments and potions – and family too of course – I don't have to worry about being distracted by anything unnecessary."

"You mean you actually…?" Samantha asked.

"Prefer myself in this form? Yes, yes I do."

"So, you wanted to give Harry a real family huh?" Lilo said sadly to me. "What about us? We other orphans?"

"Well Harry's aunt and uncle are barely even family at all." I explained gently. "They hate magic and so treated him a lot like the way Cinderella was treated by her stepfamily. As for the rest of you orphans, well, you have real guardians who care about you."

Everyone winced, realizing what magic-hating guardians must be like to an orphaned wizard or witch. Some even looked at Harry sympathetically. Then a few people yawned.

"I think it's time we went back to bed." Fred said.

Even the kids agreed, and we did.

However no one ever noticed me leaving an hour later to drag a lion skin through a portal...

The next morn…er…afternoon, we left through a portal Boss opened up with the intention of returning to our homes. Instead, without knowing, we were bound for a new adventure.


End file.
